Une nouvelle élève peut-elle changer les pensées d'un Serpentard ?
by AquilaMalefoy
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard; et elle c'est déjà qui sont les personnes à ne pas fréquenté ! Mais pourrait-elle être prise d'affection pour une des ces petites canailles qui l'insulte ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait montrer un autre monde à un certain serpent ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur Drago et un personnage que j'ai inventé! Je ne vous en dis pas plus sur ce personnage je vous laisserais le découvrir par vous même ! Bref, se ne sera pas un One shot et je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura dans cette Fanfiction, je ferais au gré des mes envies :) sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **N.B: Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il y aura ^^ J'essaierai d'être assez régulière sur la publication des chapitres !**

Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle ? 

Une nouvelle année débuta à Poudlard. L'air était chaud et l'atmosphère assez pesante. Les élèves de l'école se précipitèrent donc à l'intérieur de la grande Salle pour s'y installer, au frais.

Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledor, se posta sur sa petite estrade et prononça son discours habituel. « Bienvenue à tous, bla bla bla, une nouvelle année, bla bla bla ».

_J'ai l'impression qu'il nous ressort le même discourt chaque année ! Mais en rajoutant toujours quelque chose de sombre… Fit Ron en entament une aile de poulet. En première année, c'était que s'y on s'aventurait dans l'aile gauche du château on mourrait, en troisième année, on avait eu le droit au détraceurs et maintenant le ministère de la magie ! C'est du grand n'im…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bouquin poussiéreux s'abattit sur lui. Il recracha son morceau de poulet partout autour de lui et tourna la tête en direction du coup. Sa meilleur amie le regardais avec un air sombre et rieur à la fois.

_Enfin Ron, le ministère de la magie ne vont pas nous tuer ! Imbécile… dit elle en reposant son livre sur ces genoux. Elle reprit d'une voix plus grave. Le ministère va sans doute mettre le bazars dans l'école, mais il n'iront pas jusqu'à nous tuer…

_Oui tu as raison Hermione, mais tout de même..c'est étrange que le ministère viennent fourrer leur nez dans les affaires de Poudlard...souffla Harry en direction de ces deux amies. En plus, cette Dolores Ombrage je la sens pas du tout.. finit-il

Les trois amis se regardèrent et hochèrent légèrement de la tête pour approuver la remarque d'Harry.

Le repas finit, nos trois amis décidèrent d'aller dans leur maison. Ils gravirent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver devant le tableau de la grosse Dame. Celle ci essayait encore- et désespérément- de briser un verre avec sa voix. Résultat ? Ce n'était pas le verre qui s'était brisé mais plutôt les oreilles de nos Gryffondors qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer.

_Ventriculus ! Répéta Harry pour la sixième fois au moins.

_D'accord d'accord ! Fit la grosse Dame en leur laissant le passage.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était vaste et grande. Les murs étaient ornées d'une tapisserie rouge au couleur de leur maison; une cheminée en pierre dominait la pièce, et un feu crépitait à l'intérieur. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés devant celle-ci et le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis.

_ C'est qui elle …? Demanda Ron, tout bas, en direction d'un des fauteuil posté devant la cheminé. Dans se fauteuil, on pouvait voir une jeune fille au cheveux brin avec des mèches roses. Elle lisait un énorme livre qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier.

Le trio s'approcha d'elle en silence. Arrivé à sa hauteur, les trois amis se regardèrent en se demandant comment l'aborder.

_Eu...Bonjour ! Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille leva ces yeux vert vers elle; puis vers Harry et Ron. Elle leur sourit.

_Bonjour ! Fit-elle. Sa voix était douce et calme.

_Tu es nouvelles ? Enchaîna Hermione.

_Oui ! Je viens d'arriver je m'appelle Aquila Lemus !

Elle s'était levée et tendait sa main pour les saluer. Hermione fit de même.

_Moi c'est Hermione Granger et voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley !

Les deux intéresser hochèrent de la tête en entendant leur prénom et Aquila leur serra à leur tour la main.

Les quatre Gryffondors s'assirent dans le fauteuil et commencèrent à discuter.

_Mais au faite Aquila ! Si tu es nouvelles n'étais-tu pas censé te faire placer dans ta maison comme pour les première année ? Tu sais devant tout le monde et le Choixpeau… Demanda Ron comme si il avait trouver une question des plus pertinente.

_Normalement oui, mais le professeur Dumbledor n'en a pas vu l'utilité. Du coup je suis arrivée un plus tôt avant l'ouverture de l'école et le Choixpeau ma placer ici...à Gryffondor !

_Oh je vois ! En tout cas, sache que Gryffondor est la meilleur des maisons ! S'exclama Ron très fier de lui.

Aquila rigola et leur sourit. Elle se sentait bien parmi eux. Tout était nouveau pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, elle n'en revenait pas. En faite, Aquila avait développé ses pouvoirs magique très tard, à 15 ans; soit l'âge pour rentré en cinquième année, soit l'année dans lequel elle était. Aquila est une enfant née-moldue...alors il y avait peu de chance qu'elle développe des pouvoirs magiques. Mais ils sont apparut, tard, certes, mais ils sont la.

Elle se souviendra, pour toujours, le jour où elle a reçut sa lettre.

# Flashback #

 _Aquila venait de se réveiller. Il était 8h30 du matin. Même si c'était les vacances, elle avait prit l'habitude de ce lever tôt. Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement et étira son corps le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Ces cheveux marrons était attacher en tresse, mais la nuit les avait rendu en bataille. Ces yeux vert étaient cernés._

 _C'est avec beaucoup de force et de détermination qu'elle décida de quitter son lit. Elle portait une nuisette rose avec des lapins dessinés dessus. Elle mit ces pantoufles en forme de canard et descendit dans la salle à manger. La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse. Les murs était tapis d'un rouge bordeaux et de beige. Une cheminée en bois foncée se tenais en face de la porte. Un gros canapé avec beaucoup de coussin était positionner en face de la cheminée. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de tableau qui ornaient les murs et un gros lustre était accroché au plafond. Une grande baies vitrée venait aérer cette pièce et donnait accès au jardin._

 _Derrière la porte se tenait la cuisine. Sa mère était entrain de faire cuire des œufs et son père se tenait sur une chaise en bois clair derrière une table de la même matière. La cuisine était tout l'opposer de la salle à manger. Celle-ci avait les murs bleu clair avec des meubles blancs. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur le jardin._

 __Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa ! Fit Aquila d'une petite voix._

 __Bonjour ma chérie ! Firent ces parents en chœur._

 _Aquila s'assit en face de son père et sa mère lui servit des œufs brouillés dans une assiette. Elle commença à mâchouiller lentement son petit déjeuner en ce remémorant les événements qui s'était passer quelques jours plutôt._

 _C'était dans un parc, pas très loin de chez elle. Des gamins s'amusait a donner des coups de pieds et à lancer des cailloux sur un pauvre chien. Cela avait énerver Aquila, et pour on ne sait quel raison, les jets de cailloux se stoppèrent dans les airs et les enfants flottaient dans les airs. C'est lorsqu'Aquila comprit que c'était elle qui faisait sa, elle relâcha son attention et tous tombèrent à terre. Les enfants qui étaient effrayer se sont enfuit. Dans la même journée, une de ces fleurs préférer était entrain de mourir. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main dessus, la fleur reprit de nouveau des couleurs. Le derniers événements qui s'était produit était le plus impressionnant. Elle était dans sa chambre, il faisait nuit et il était très tard. Elle était allongée sur son lit et regardait ses mains qu'elle avait tendue devant elle. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, lorsqu'elle abaissât les mains, toutes ces affaires qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire en face de son lit s'envolèrent. Stupéfaite, elle s'était assise dans son lit les mains toujours pointer vers le bas. Puis elle les leva et ces affaires volèrent. Et, pendant quelques minutes, elle ne faisait que monter et descendre ses mains jusqu'à ce que les affaires restes au sol._

 _Aquila se posait beaucoup de question depuis toutes ces choses étranges qui lui était arrivée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en poser plus car son père la tira de ces songes._

 __Aquila, tu as reçu une lettre au faite… dit son père en lui tendant le bout de papier._

 _Elle l'attrapa et la retourna pour voir qui lui avait envoyer cette lettre. Au dos de cette lettre se trouvait seulement inscrit en lettre noir:_

 _«_ _Ms_

 _La première chambre en haut à gauche_

 _5eme rue de la Charbonnière_

 _Little Skin_

 _Surrey_ _»_

 _Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et pendant qu'elle lisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à une farce. C'est normal après tout...ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on reçoit une lettre de Poudlard._

 _Sur le moment, elle n'y croyait pas. Mais c'est lorsque Dumbledor vint frapper à leur porte en pleine après midi, qu'elle comprit que ce n'était une blague._

 _Le vieille homme s'était installer dans le fauteuil du salon et remonta ces lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez._

 __Je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps, donc je vais faire vite. Il marqua une pose et regarda les parents d'Aquila et reprit. Mr et Mm Lemus, votre fille est une sorcière, même si je m'étonne de l'arrivée tardif de ces pouvoirs magiques. Votre fille ira étudier dans la plus célèbre école de magie qui existe, j'ai nommer Poudlard ! Et j'en suis le directeur…_

 _Ensuite Dumbledor avait prit la peine de tout bien expliquer aux parents d'Aquila, et à Aquila elle même, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde magique._

 _Une fois que tout cela fut fait il était partit en disant qu'il viendrait récupérer Aquila dans quatre semaines, soit une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard._

#Fin du Flashback #

Oui cette journée, elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

Comme aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée, il n'y avait pas cour. Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller boire une bière au beurre à Prés-au-Lard, en invitant Aquila à venir avec eux.

Ils voulaient profité de cette journée banalisé pour attaquer les cours avec énergie. Et de l'énergie, cette année, ils en auront besoins…

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Les rues de Prés-au-Lard étaient boudés de sorcier et il était assez difficile de pouvoir marcher parmi tout ce monde. Le quatuors arriva finalement à destination et entrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse. Ils s'installèrent au fond du bar et commandèrent quatre bière au beurre dont une au gingembre pour Hermione.

_Je n'ai jamais goûter de bière au beurre ! S'exclama Aquila.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux 3 ballais, elle leur avait expliquer d'où elle venait.

_Et bien maintenant tu pourras ! Tu vas voir c'est vraiment bon ! Répondit Harry en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Les bière aux beurres arrivèrent et Aquila hésita à en boire. Mais finalement elle se laissa tenté et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide jaune. Elle n'avait jamais rien goûter d'aussi bon, c'était sucré sans trop l'être, elle adorait !

La porte des 3 ballais s'ouvrit et laissa entrer trois jeunes serpents. Un blond platine, et deux autres aux cheveux châtains. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table à proximité de celles des Gryffondors.

Un combat de regard se fit alors entre le serpent blond et Harry.

_Tu veux quoi Malfoy ? Cracha Ron.

_Malfoy..? Demanda Aquila en direction d'Hermione.

_C'est un Serpentard. Malfoy c'est son nom de famille son prénom c'est Dra...Drago. Sa famille est de sang-pur, alors ne t'étonnes pas qu'il te fasse des remarques sur ton sang à toi qu'il considère comme « impure » Répondit Hermione.

Hermione lui avait déjà expliquer que certaines personne pensait que les né-moldu était inférieur. Oui elle en avait prit note.

_ Tais-toi la belette ! Je t'ai pas sonné ! Cracha à son tour Drago. On a pas le droit de venir boire une bière au beurre ?

Le regard de Drago se tourna vers Aquila. Celle-ci s'empressa de détourner le regard de ces yeux métallique.

_C'est qui elle ? Demanda Drago

_Elle, elle a un prénom et je m'apelle Aquila Bouffon ! Aboya-t-elle au Serpentard en lui adressant un regard noir.

_La lionne à de la répartit à ce que je vois ! Ricanna le dit bouffon.

_Fou lui la paix Malfoy ! Lança Hermione

_Oh mais si elle traîne avec mes pires ennemis je la laisserais pas en paix, et puis ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe qui va me donner des ordres ! Pouffât-il avec un sourire narquois tout en regardant ces amis assit à coter de lui.

_Ta quoi contre les Sang-de-Bourde Malfoy ? Fit Aquila en essayant de garder son calme.

Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur mais reprit vite son visage impassible.

_Parce que t'en ai une toi aussi ?

_Je n'ai jamais dis sa

_Tu l'as insinuer !

_Nan c'est toi qui la penser

_Alors t'en ai une oui ou merde ?

_Merde Malfoy !

_Alors t'en ai une !

_J'ai dit merde ! Et puis qu'est-ce que sa pourrais te faire que je sois une né-Moldu ? S'exclama Aquila en se levant de sa chaise si brutalement que sa chaise et sa bière au beurre se renversèrent.

_Les Sang-de-Bourbe non pas leur place içi ! Se sont des déchets qui polluent le monde sorcier ! Cria Drago qui s'était levé à son tour, le regard sévère mais restant toujours de marbre.

Les autres clients du bar se tournèrent vers la scène qui se déroulait au fond du bar. Aquila était maintenant poster en face de la table de Drago.

_As-tu déjà essayer de les connaître ? Au lieu de rester sur tes préjugés ! Je trouve que ceux qui polluent le monde des sorciers c'est vous !

Drago était à son tour poster devant elle. Il la dominait d'une tête et demi. Ce n'est pas sa qui allait impressionner Aquila.

_Je ne veux pas vous connaître..vous et vos microbes allez-vous en.. Siffla-t-il entre ces dents.

Un bruit sonore résonna dans tout le bar. Aquila venait de gifler Drago. Son visage commença à rougir et il posa sa main sur sa joue qui commençait à gonfler. Et avant même qu'il n'est pût répliquer, elle avait prit ces affaires et était sortie du bar.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partit à la suite de leur amie. Ils la retrouvèrent, assise sur un banc, les genoux replier sur son buste la tête entre ces bras. Et de temps en temps, elle était prise de petit spams.

Ils s'assirent à coter d'elle et Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et Aquila leva la tête dans sa direction, les yeux rougis et imbibés de larmes.

Ce qui l'avait attristé, ce n'était pas les insultes du Serpentards...non, ce qui lui avait fait mal, c'est qu'elle pouvait voir qu'il avait été battit sur une éducation que l'on lui avait instaurer et qu'il ne pouvait pas modifier...Oui Aquila avait beaucoup de peine pour Drago.

 **Voilà j'espère qe ce premier chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **Je posterais très prochainement le deuxième chapitre :)**

 **Sur ce, à plus ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus !:) il était un peu court mais voilà ^^**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé le personnage d'Aquila, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferais dans la suite de la lecture :)**

 **N.B: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y aura aura dans ce chapitre, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

Chapitre 2: Les cours commencent. 

Cette deuxième journée à Poudlard était ensoleillé, chaude, avec un air frais qui balayait la cour remplie d'élève.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aquila étaient entrain de marcher pour aller dans les cachots. Leurs premier cours était potion. Quoi de mieux que de commencer une nouvelle année que d'être avec leur professeur préférer, j'ai nommé, Severus Rogue; directeur des Serpentards.

_J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Rogue favorisait les élèves de sa maison et détestait au plus au point les Gryffondros..Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Aquila en descendant les escaliers qui menait au cachot.

_Oh oui ! Dit toi que sa fait 5 ans qu'on supporte cette injustice ! Pouffa Ron

Le reste du trajet, qui ne dura pas très longtemps, se fit en silence. Arriver devant les portes du cachot, c'est avec le plus grand désespoirs que nos Gryffondors comprirent que se début de rentrer était le pire qu'ils n'est jamais eu. En effet, avoir comme premier cour potion passait encore, mais avoir potion en le partageant avec les Serpentards était pires que tout.

_Tiens voilà nos petits lions préférés ! S'exclama un vert et argent blond platine.

Il regarda vers Aquila et son regard se fit plus reprit

_Et le nouveau lionceau est avec eux ! D'ailleurs il à un sacré caractère le bébé…

_Tais-toi Malfoy ! Lanca Harry. On a pas besoin d'entendre ta voix crasseuse dès le matin.

Avant que le serpent n'est pût répondre, le professeur Rogue arriva à grand pas dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul en avait le secret et entra dans la pièce sombre, précédé de ces élèves.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de vous assoires, je vais vous placer en binôme pendant les deux prochains trimestre.

Un petit rictus vint ponctuer la fin de sa phrase.

Nos quatre Gryffondors se regardèrent avec une moue dépiter. Se début de rentré était vraiment le pire de tous.

_Mr Weasley avec Miss Parkinson. Mr Potter avec Mr Zabini. Miss Granger avec Mr Goyle. Mr Malefoy avec Miss Lemus.

Et le professeur continua d'énumérer ainsi les prénoms de ces élèves. Il avait fait exprès de mélanger Serpentard et Gryffondor car il était de mauvaise humeur. Non, ce n'était pas une excuse.

À contre cœur, Aquila se plaça à coter de Drago. Elle était déjà en grand stress parce que c'était ces premiers cours, mais en plus elle était à coter d'une personne qu'elle détestait, mais par dessus tout, elle devait confectionner une potion dont elle ne connaissait même pas les ingrédients.

Aquila prit son manuel et commença a lire la recette de la potion d'Amnesie. D'après le professeur Rogue elle était simple et permettait à tout le monde de se remettre dans le bain. Pour Aquila, tout cela était une langue bien étrangère. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien.

_ Lemus passe moi le valériane ! Demanda Drago sur un ton sec.

_Oui bien sur le Valériane..eu…

Aquila ne savait même pas à quoi cela ressemblait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout apprendre.

_Lemus sur ta gauche ! Gronda Drago

_Ah oui..eu..tiens...Fit-elle d'une petite voix gêné.

_Lemus, les baies de gui, écrase les dans le mortier qui se trouve en face de toi avec le pilon qui est à ta droite.

_D'accord…

Elle prit les baies et les mit dans le mortier. Elle dut relire la recette pour ne pas se tromper dans le nombre de baies.

Elle prit le pilon et commença a les écraser. Enfin, a essayer, parce que les baies étaient vraiment dur. Finalement, elle y parvint, tant bien que mal et elle donna la poudre de baies à son partenaire.

_Lemus j'ai fini la potion, verse-en dans deux flacons et mets nos noms.

Elle s'exécuta. Heureusement, rien n'avait exploser. Elle devait se l'avouer, mais c'était quand même une chance qu'elle est eu Malfoy comme partenaire. Elle le remercia intérieurement et elle mit sur sa liste des choses à faire qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne le nom des plantes et des ingrédients pour les potions.

Finalement, la fin de la journée arriva assez vite. Même si les cours d'Ombrage avaient donné du fil a retordre à nos élèves, la journée s'était plutôt bien passer.

Nos quatre Gryffondors préférés étaient assit dans un des fauteuils de leur maison.

_Je ne comprend pas...Les cours de DCFM sont censés nous apprendre des sorts pour lutter contre...le mal, non ? Pourquoi nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos baguettes ? Souffla Aquila à ses compagnons.

_Normalement oui...commença Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que le ministère essaye de faire mais…

Harry s'était levé d'un bon, les poings serrer.

_Comment on est censé se défendre ? Voldemort est de retour ! MERDE !

Il avait crier ces derniers mots et les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune se retournèrent vers Harry. Un long silence se fit avant que Seamus, adossé au mur qui menait au dortoir, ne prenne la parole.

_Sa suffit Harry, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort !Après que toi et Dumbledore est avancé qu'il était de retour, ma mère elle à pété les plombs ! Et y a pas que ma mère, tout les autres qui se trouve dans cette pièce sont terrorisé à cause d'argument que toi et l'autre vieux crétins avaient balancé !

Quelques murmurent se firent entendre. Harry était énervé au plus haut point.

_Dumbledore n'est pas un vieux crétin, parce que, que je sache, si t'es encore en vie depuis ces cinq années ici, c'est grâce à lui ! Et Voldemort est de retour ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est bien la et il essayera de te tuer, de tous nous tuer ! Cria Harry en direction de Seamus.

_Harry c'est bon...souffla Hermione.

_On s'en va Harry, poursuivi Ron en prenant Harry par le bras pour le tirer hors de la salle commune.

Aquila les regarda partir et ce leva à son tour. Elle se positionna devant Seamus et lui dit d'un air calme :

_Seamus, tu sais, je viens d'arriver et toutes ces histoires sur le seigneur des ténèbres sa me rend dingue moi aussi… Mais si il est vraiment de retour...enfin tout ce que veut dire Harry, c'est qu'il veut que vous vous protégiez...et pas seulement contre lui,mais contre toutes les personnes qui vous voudrons du mal...Lui aussi il est exténué de toutes ces choses qui lui arrives...je le sais, sa se voit dans ces yeux…

Elle marqua une pause en fermant ces yeux et souffla un bon coup, puis elle reprit.

_Et ce que je vois dans tes yeux Seamus, c'est de la peur..mais aussi du courage ! Enfin voilà, j'espère au moins que tu prendras note de mes paroles…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'était retourner et se dirigeait vers le portrait de la grosse Dame ou ces amis l'attendaient, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Arriver de l'autre coter de la porte, Harry regarda Aquila avec un regard plein d'admiration par le geste qu'elle avait fait. Aquila qui était arrivé hier, qui ne connaissait ces trois jeunes gens que depuis 24 heures, venait de les défendre tout en protégeant ces idées et ceux qui les contredisaient.

_Merci Aquila...fit Harry.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, nous sommes amis, non ? Répondit-elle en un grand sourire.

Les trois Gryffondors lui sourirent à leur tour en lui lâchant un grand « oui »; et c'est mains dans la mains, qu'ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid avant le couvre feu.

Ils arpentaient de long couloir avant d'arriver dans la cour.

_Hagrid ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Aquila

_Hagrid est notre meilleur ami! S'exclama Harry. C'est le gardien de clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ! Le meilleur gardien du monde !

Aquila rigola. À entendre ces mots, elle en conclut que ce Hagrid était quelqu'un qu'Harry affectionnait beaucoup. Tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant une chaumière en pierre ancienne et d'un toit en tuile. Une cheminée, fait de la même pierre que les murs de la chaumière, était posée derrière et tout un tas de brique à braque s'entassait sa et là.

Hermione se mit devant la porte et cogna trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une taille très imposante apparut.

Aquila le détailla de haut en bas. Il avait une longue barbe marron foncée assortit a ces cheveux. Il portait un grand pull marron avec une veste noir. Une ceinture avec quelques outils et deux furet étaient accrochés dessus. Il portait aussi un long pantalon bordeaux délavé un peu trop grand pour lui, et il avait deux grosses paires de bottes en cuire marron qui venait grossir la taille de ces jambes déjà bien imposante.

_Bonsoir les enfants ! Fit-il d'une voix un peu enrailler. Vous m'avez manqué, entrer !

Ils leur laissa le passage pour pouvoir entrer dans sa chaumière. C'était petit mais chaleureux. Il y avait une grosse table carré en bois qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, une cheminée était en face de celle-ci. Au fond à gauche il y avait un énorme lit recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork, à coter du lit ce trouvait une commode à tiroir et le panier à Crockdur qui si trouvait dedans, et en face de la porte d'entré il y avait une autre porte qui donnait sur le potager.

Il n'avait pas encore remarquer Aquila et c'est quand il l'aperçut qu'il poussa un cris de stupeur.

_Qui es-tu ? Demanda Hagrid à l'adresse d'Aquila.

_Je m'appelle Aquila monsieur ! Fit celle-ci en un grand sourire.

_Oh voyons, pas de sa entre nous, appelle moi Hagrid ! Si tu es l'amie de ces trois jeunes gens, tu es aussi mon ami !

Hagrid tira quelques chaises et fit signe à ces invités de s'asseoir et leur proposa quelques gâteaux et un peu de thé.

_Aquila si tu tiens à tes dents ne manges rien, boit juste du thé...gloussa Ron.

Elle fit oui d'un signe de tête et se servit une tasse de thé. Hagrid prit place en face d'eux et prit, à son tour, une tasse.

_Alors qu'avez fou fait de vos vacances ? Demanda le grand barbue.

_On est repartit en Égypte, voir mon frère ! S'exclama Ron.

_Je suis resté chez mon oncle et ma tante...soupira Harry

_On est partit en France avec mes parents ! Continua Hermione, en commençant à expliquer son voyage dans les moindres détaille, en passant par la Tour-Eiffel jusqu'au Musée du Louvre. Son récit avait l'air de captiver ces amis.

_Et toi Aquila ? Demanda Hermione après avoir finit son récit, qui s'était plutôt transformer en roman historique sur la France.

_Pas grand-chose. Répondit-elle tout simplement.

Ils restèrent ainsi a discuter un bon moment en oubliant même de rentrer dans leur maison. Et c'est sur un grand cri qu'Hermione avait pousser pour leur prévenir qu'ils allaient se faire coller si ils ne rentraient pas tout de suite qu'il s'en allèrent en courant en faisant de grand signe d'au revoir à Hagrid.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune juste à temps. Ils étaient essoufflés d'avoir autant couru et

ils leurs restaient une heure avant d'aller manger.

_Harry ? Fit une voix plutôt gêner qui provenait de derrière lui.

L'intéresser se retourna et vit un Seamus plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_Pour tout à l'heure...je tiens à m'excuser...Je ne suis pas obliger de te croire sur le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom..mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que l'on se défende…

Et Seamus repartit comme si il n'était jamais venue et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

_Je m'excuse aussi Seamus ! Cria Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Harry se tourna maintenant vers Aquila qui se trouvait à sa gauche et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en l'approchant de lui. Il lui frotta la tête en lui disant « Merci beaucoup, sans toi, cela ne serait jamais arriver ». Aquila rigola timidement. Il est vrai qu'elle ne restait pas insensible au charme du survivant.

L'heure du dîner arriva et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle déjà rempli de sorcier.

Pas de discourt se soir donc le dîner arriva plus rapidement.

_Les amis, je suis désolée il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. J'ai des livres à emprunté ! S'excusa Aquila en se levant.

Les autres Gryffondors hochèrent de la tête en signe d'accord et Hermione demanda à Aquila si elle pouvait lui prendre le livre sur les géants. Celle-ci lui fit un oui de la tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Aquila parcouru les rayons de livres qui s'étalaient à perte de vue et trouva en premier le livre d'Hermione; puis elle se mit à chercher des livres sur les potions. Elle arriva dans le dit rayon et commença à chercher ceux qu'ils l'intéressaient. Elle n'avait pas vu que dans ce même rayon, se trouvait une autre personne. Celui ci la regarda comme si elle avait des pouilleux et racla sa gorge pour lui montrer sa présence.

Elle leva la tête et tira deux gros yeux rond en voyant Drago si près d'elle.

_Tu peux te pousser la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

_Non c'est toi qui va te pousser

_J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une…

_Sang-de-Bourbe ? Oui je sais, mais je m'en fiche.

Elle tendit son bras pour attraper un bouquin qui se trouvait en face de Drago.

_Me touche pas ! Siffla t-il.

_Ça va hein...j'ai pas de furoncles non plus… souffla t-elle a bout de ses remarques.

Il lui prit le livre des mains et la regarda d'un air victorieux.

_Ce livre j'en ai besoin aussi, tu attendras.

_Pardon ? Je l'avais en premier, et je suis sur que tu n'en pas besoins, c'est juste un prétexte pour me le prendre, rend le moi la fouine !

Le dit la fouine grimaça à l'entente de se surnom.

_D'où tu connais ce surnom ? Dit-il d'un ton énerver en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

_Harry ma raconté ton histoire l'année dernière. Je me suis tapée un fou rire d'au moins dix bonnes minutes tellement c'était drôle ! Et rien que d'y repenser...ah ah ah… j'en rigole encore.. ah ah ah ! Finit-elle en éclatant de rire.

_Je vois pas de ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette histoire !

Le rire d'Aquila disparut aussitôt. Drago l'avait immobilisé contre l'étagère de livre en lui tenant les deux poignets. Le livre qu'il lui avait prit était à présent par terre.

Aquila n'avait pas peur. Et au lieu de répondre à Drago elle resta plongé dans ces yeux bleus. Elle y voyait beaucoup de tristesse, de peur, mais pas de colère.

_Je te parle la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Même si sa voix en disait long sur son énervement, ces yeux en disaient le contraire.

_Tu m'écoutes ?

_Oui… souffla t-elle

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette histoire ?

_Tout Malfoy...tout… répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Peux tu me lâchés s'il te plaît ?

_J'ai pas envie.

Ils restèrent comme sa un bon moment, en silence. Drago pensait qu'elle allait se débattre mais non, rien. Alors il la lâcha. Et partit.

Elle ramassa le livre, en prit encore un ou deux et partit.

Elle remonta dans sa salle commune et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivé alors elle laissa un cri aigus sortir de sa gorge. Se Malfoy l'énervait tellement, elle ne le supportait pas. Normalement, elle et d'une patience incroyable, mais la, avec lui, s'était impossible. Et même si elle avait l'impression que, au fond, il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, elle ne supportait pas son comportement extérieure. S'est comme si il le faisait exprès. Elle prit ces livres, se mit sur son lit et commença à lire; cela la détendrait.

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure qu'un bruhaha venant du salon se fit entendre. Elle entendit certains élèves monter les escaliers et d'autres passait devant sa porte.

_Aquila ? C'est Hermione, je peux entrer ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, mais Aquila ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et la laissa passer.

Hermione s'assit sur l'un des lits et regarda Aquila ranger ses affaires.

_Tu es toutes seul dans cette chambre ?

_Oui, vu que je suis arrivé un peu en retard par rapport à vos affaires qui venait d'être transférer, j'ai prit la dernière chambre. Mais se n'est pas plus mal. Je suis habituée à être seul dans ma chambre ! Expliqua Aquila.

_Oh je vois...et tu n'es pas revenue manger, je me suis un peu inquiétée..

_Ah oui, désolé, je me suis mise à lire alors j'ai préférer sauter le dîner. Il faut que je soit au top pour les cours de potion, même si je ne gagne pas de point évitons d'en faire perde ah ah. Finit Aquila en rigolant.

Hermione fit de même et elles restèrent la un moment à discuter.

La Gryffondor aux yeux chocolat se rendit compte qu'Aquila ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, alors elle décida d'aborder se sujet.

_Aquila ?

_Oui ? Répondit-elle en relevant sa tête d'un gros livre.

_J'aimerais bien que tu me parles un peu de toi, j'aimerais mieux te connaître…

Le visage d'Aquila, d'habitude si radieux, devint sombre en quelques instant. Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie...En faite depuis quelques années, elle avait arrêter de parler d'elle. Mais elle aimait bien Hermione, c'était une personne vraiment gentille, alors elle ferait un effort.

_Certaines personnes ont eu des passé plutôt sinistre, comme Harry ou Neville...Je fais partie de cette catégorie… J'avais 7 ans à l'époque...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença sont récit.

# Flaschback #

 __Tu m'attraperas pas ! Cria un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns._

 __Grand-frère ! Reviens ! Hurla à son tour Aquila._

 _Il courait dans les sentiers d'une montagne dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avec leur parents. Le jeunes garçon s'appelait Grégory, c'était le grand frère d'Aquila. Il avait 10 ans aujourd'hui; et pour fêter son anniversaire, les parents d'Aquila et de Grégory avaient décidé d'aller dans la montagne pour le fêter. Cette montagne, Grégory l'adorait. D'une part parce que c'était dans cette montagne qu'il était née, et d'autre part parce qu'il aimait la nature._

 _Alors, pour ces 10 ans, Grégory était tellement content qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il courait partout et aimait faire la course avec sa sœur._

 _Grégory aimait aussi sa sœur, il l'adorait elle aussi. C'était comme une relation fusionnelle qu'il y avait entre eux. Leur parents en étaient plus-qu'heureux car il n'y avait quasiment jamais de bataille dans la maison._

 _Se jour là, Grégory allait en profiter à fond._

 _Le frère et la sœur courait entre les arbres._

 __Grégory ! Attend moi tu vas trop vite ! s'exclama Aquila avec une voix aigus._

 __Tu n'as cas courir plus vite ah ah ah ! Aller, dépêche toi on est presque arriver !_

 _Il courait à en perdre halène jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière immense qui donnait vue sur d'autres montagnes._

 _Grégory s'approcha du bort pour contempler se paysage._

 __Grand-frère...attention c'est dangereux.. recule toi… demanda Aquila d'une petite voix._

 __Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je fais attention !_

 __Oui mais…_

 __Mais tu as peur en faite ! Bouuuh Aquila la trouillarde !_

 __Non je suis pas une trouillarde ! C'est papa et maman qui ont dit qu'il faut pas s'approcher du bord ! Tu le sais !_

 __Oui je le sais, mais tu restes une trouillarde ! Ricana son frère._

 __NON !_

 __Prouve le moi que ta pas peur alors !_

 _La petite fille s'approcha à son tour du ravin et se planter à coter de son frère. Elle avait vraiment peur. Son cœur battait très vite et sa respiration était rapide._

 __Voilà tu es content ? On peu retourner là-bas maintenant ?_

 __D'accord petite sœur courageuse ! Félicita Grégory en frottant la tête d'Aquila._

 _Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, le morceau de terre sur laquelle Aquila se tenait s'affaissa. Elle tomba dans le vide et réussit à se rattraper à un morceau de branche._

 __GRÉGORY ! À L'AIDE !_

 __ AQUILA ! Tiens bon je vais t'aider !_

 _Grégory n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Malheureusement, leur parents n'étaient pas encore arriver et il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait lui tendre pour qu'elle l'attrape._

 __GRÉGORY ! JE VAIS TOMBÉE !_

 __J'arrive ! Accroche toi !_

 _Il lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle l'attrape._

 __J'y arrive pas !_

 __Fait moi confiance Aquila ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu es courageuse !_

 _Les yeux d'Aquila étaient rempli de larme qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Prenant tout son courage, elle attrapa le bras de son frère et celui ci la fit remonter; et alors qu'Aquila touchait la terre ferme, un morceau de terre s'effondra encore une fois et, cette fois si, c'est Grégory qui tomba._

 __GRÉGORYYYY ! Hurla Aquila de toutes ces forces._

 _Elle avait réussit à remonter sur la terre mais son frère lui, était tombé dans le ravin._

 __PAAAAPAAAA ! MAAAMAANN !Cria à plein poumon Aquila, en larme._

 _À l'entente de leur surnom, les parents couraient et virent Aquila penché dans le ravin la main tendue vers le bas, appelant son frère. Ils comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. La mère éclata en pleure en courant près de sa fille pour l'emmener loin du bord et son père appela les ambulances pour prévenir de l'incident, lui aussi, en pleure._

 __C'est ma faute maman ! Tout est de ma faute… Avoua Aquila en pleurant à sa mère._

 __Non ma chérie..ce n'est pas de ta faute..ce n'était qu'un accident… Essaya de réconforter sa mère, elle aussi toujours en pleure._

 _Les ambulances, qui étaient arrivées en hélicoptère, ramenèrent le corps de Grégory. Le corps de son frère qu'elle avait perdue…_

# Fin Flashback #

Hermione avait écouté le récit d'Aquila avec attention, et des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

_Voilà, tu connais mon histoire...fit Aquila en séchant ces larmes. Je m'en suis toujours voulut pour la mort de mon frère. Sa reste de ma faute, je le sais… et depuis ce jour, les relations dans la famille ont changées… Mes parents s'engueulait souvent… et pendant les vacances qui ont précéder la rentrée, ils ont décidé de divorcé…

Aquila se leva et s'assit à coter d'Hermione.

_Tu sais tu n'as pas à être triste pour sa. Sa fait longtemps maintenant…Chuchota Aquila tout en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son amie.

_Oui mais ton histoire est vraiment triste… Je n'en parlerais pas à Harry et Ron.. ne t'inquiète pas…

_Merci beaucoup.. mais un jour ils le seront…

Elle se prirent dans les bras et Hermione partie se coucher dans sa chambre.

Aquila regarda le ciel depuis sa fenêtre et contempla les étoiles. Elle éclata en sanglot tout en s'agenouillant à terre.

_Oh pardon Grand-frère….Pardon….

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous auras plus ! Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour toute les fautes d'orthographes qui si trouve ^^**

 **À bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le personnage d'Aquila vous parles plus ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre trois ! ;) Je sais pour l'instant je ne parle pas beaucoup de Drago, mais patiente patiente, comme dit le proverbe « Tout vient à point, à qui c'est attendre ».**

 **N.B: Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y aura, et oui je vais m'excuser dans tout les début de chapitre ^^**

Chapitre 3: Dolores Ombrage est une vipère.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la Grande Salle était plutôt pesante. Plusieurs facteur expliquait cela: Les BUSE et les ASPIC que les élèves de cinquième et septième année devait réviser leur mettait le morale à zéro, et enfin, l'arrivée du professeur Ombrage avait découragé tout les élèves.

En parlant d'Ombrage celle-ci commençait à vraiment prendre ces aises. Elle instaurait des lois et faisait passer des tests aux autres professeurs. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas de bon résultat étaient punit. Ombrage faisait peur à tout le monde. Ces cours étaient les pires -oui pire que ceux de Rogue-; les baguettes étaient interdites et les élèves devaient tout apprendre dans les livres, sans mise en pratique.

Ces contrôles étaient de plus en plus difficile et elle se permettait de renvoyer des professeurs.

_Je vous en supplie...Dolores...Poudlard est ma maison...s'il vous plaît..Suppliait Sybille Trelawney, le professeur de divination.

Elle se tenait au milieu de la cour, une valise à ses pieds et un sac en tissus bleu dans ces mains. Elle portait ces habituels lunettes ronde et avait une longue jupe verte avec des rayures jaune et grise sur le bout, un long T-shirt vert et un long poncho bordeaux.

_S'il vous plaît...Continuait de supplier celle-ci.

_Vous n'apportez aucune notion aux élèves, cette matière est à bannir. Répondit Ombrage d'un ton sévère et de fierté.

Tout les élèves étaient autour de nos deux professeurs, et malgré le nombres de ceux-ci, pas un bruit emmenait de la foule.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et le professeur Mcgonagall fit son apparition près du professeur de divination.

_Sybille que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir ces affaires.

Trelawney fut incapable de répondre à cause de ces nombreux sanglots alors c'est Ombrage qui prit la parole.

_Je la renvoie, elle na pas sa place parmi nous !

_Mais ce n'est pas à vous de la renvoyer !

_Je confirme !

Tout élève regardais à présent le directeur de l'école qui venait de faire son entré. Il s'approcha du professeur de divination et lui sourit tendrement.

_Professeur Mcgonagall, veuillez raccompagnez Miss Trelawney dans ces appartements. Demanda le directeur, puis ils tourna un regard sombre vers Dolores.

_Vous avez beau être du ministère, vous n'êtes pas le directeur de cette école, et la décision de renvoyer un professeur m'appartient encore ! Finit le vieux en disparaissant derrière les grandes portes.

L'amas d'élève qui c'était formé autour des professeurs se dissipa et Harry qui avait courut derrière le directeur l'avait finalement perdue de vue et décida de retourner près de ces amies.

_Cette Ombrage je vais la tuer…! Siffla Harry entre ses dents.

_Calme toi Harry...Essaya Aquila en posant une main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci la regarda et lui sourit.

_Miss Lemus ! Fit une voix aigus derrière nos quatre Gryffondor.

Ombrage se posta en face d'Aquila et lui demanda de la rejoindre dans son bureau se soir, à 19h00.

Aquila regarda ces amis avec un air d'incompréhension et haussa des épaules avant de continuer à marcher en direction des cachots. Cette année, il y avait beaucoup plus de cour de potion qu'à l'habitude; surtout que la plus part du temps, les cours étaient avec les Serpentards.

_Ouvrez votre livre page 50 et commencez à faire votre potion, rédigez moi deux parchemins sur la préparation et quand vous aurez fini, vous me déposerez votre travaille sur la table et vous pourrez partir. Ordonna le professeur Rogue.

_Mais Monsieur ! Cette potion est pour les sixièmes années ! S'exclama Hermione

_Et bien nous verrons si votre surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout est à la hauteur de cette potion ! Finit Rogue en un rictus sournois.

Hermione, honteuse, baissait la tête et regarda son manuel.

Aquila, elle, regarda Drago et commença à prendre les ingrédients nécessaire. Drago prépara la chaudron et commença a y mettre les ingrédients.

La potion était passée par plusieurs couleur: verte, bleue, rose, orange, turquoise et maintenant elle était violette. Puis, de nouveau verte, et encore bleue, et puis rose, orange. Ah, maintenant elle était jaune.

_Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal la Sang-de-Bourbe...souffla Drago sans un regard pour sa partenaire.

_Eu..Merci..? Fit-elle, interloqué de sa gentillesse. Si on pouvait appeler sa de la gentillesse.

_Tu sais, je peux faire preuve de sympathie quand je le veux..! fit remarquer Drago à Aquila.

_Je demande à voir sa, et je jure sur la tête de Merlin que si Malfoy est gentille, j'apprendrais le livre de DCFM par cœur ! S'exclama Aquila à voix basse tout en commençant à rédiger les parchemins.

_Oh et bin tu peux commencer à l'apprendre ton bouquin !

_Je ne te crois pas capable une seconde de faire preuve de sympathie…

_Tu na aucune preuves qui démontre ton hypothèse !

_Mais ce n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est une vérité générale que tu as réussis à me prouver le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés !

Drago détourna le regard d'Aquila et remplie deux petites fioles où il inscrivit son nom et celui de sa partenaire.

_Ok, je l'avoue se jour là j'ai pas été très gentil, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai un mauvais fond….

_Tu n'as qu'à me le prouver !

Drago la regarda, stupéfait.

_Impossible. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un long silence.

_Pourquoi sa ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu me ventes tes sois dis en qualité de monsieur gentil et là, tu me sors que tu veux pas me prouver ces fameuses qualités ? S'exclama la Gryffondor.

_Et oh, j'ai une réputation à tenir, si tu vas crier partout que Malfoy est gentil, sa va pas le faire !

Aquila se leva prit les parchemins et les deux fioles et les déposa sur le bureau de Rogue, puis elle revint en face de Drago et lui dit:

_Sache que je ne ferais rien qui pourra nuire à ta réputation, c'est une promesse…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

_J'aimerai bien rencontrer un autre Malfoy…

Et elle sortit de la salle de potion. Le serpent la regarda partit, encore sous le choque de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. À son tour et sortit de la salle.

_Hé ! Lemus attend !

Aquila se retourna vers son interlocuteurs.

_On progresse, tu ne m'appelles plus par cette horrible surnom, c'est bien ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Commence pas sinon il va revenir se surnom…

Il soupira et reprit.

_ Rien, laisse tomber..

Et il partit laissant une Aquila incompréhensive au milieu des escaliers.

L'heure de la convocation d'Aquila dans le bureau d'Ombrage arriva assez vite; un peu trop vite selon elle.

Elle commença à gravir les marches qui menaient devant une porte en bois noir. « Pourquoi pendant l'heure du repas..? J'ai faim moi! » pensa t-elle. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit en donnant une vue sur pièce totalement rose. Les murs, les rideaux, le plafond. Tout étaient ornées de rose. Des assiettes blanches avec des chats à l'intérieur venaient donner un peu de lumière.

Ombrage aussi était rose. Son béret, son pull, sa robe, son sac, ses chaussures, ses collants, ses gants et son manteau.

_Asseyez vous.

Elle s'exécuta dans le plus grand silence.

_Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour parler de vos notes … Elles sont catastrophiques, révisez vous vos leçons ?

_Oui..mais j'ai beaucoup de mal...c'est dur à tout retenir...Répondit Aquila en essayant d'être la plus calme possible.

_Vous avez du mal ? Pourtant se n'est pas très compliqués...Enfin, veuillez prendre un parchemin et écrire dessus « Je dois mieux apprendre mes leçons »

La Gryffondors prit donc un parchemin et commença à sortir sa plume avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter par Ombrage.

_Prenez l'une des miennes, elles n'ont pas besoin d'encre.

_Et combien de fois dois-je l'écrire ?

_Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que cela rentre.

Elle prit la plume et commença à écrire; et plus elle écrivait et plus son bras gauche lui faisait mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et vis celui si complètement ensanglanté et avec écrit de partout la fameuse phrase qu'Ombrage lui avait dictée. Malgré la douleur, elle voulait montrer à Ombrage qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien; alors elle continua à écrire, jusqu'à remplir entièrement son parchemin, faisant abstraction de la douleur.

_J'ai fini.. souffla Aquila en retenant ces larmes. Je peux y aller ?

_Oui.

Aquila descendit les escaliers en courant. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-même et ces pas la dirigèrent tout droit dans la tour d'Astronomie. En arrivant tout en haut, elle laissa toute la douleur sortir en un long cri plein de colère. Son bras gauche était complètement détruit, boursouflé et rouge de sang qui coulait encore sur tout son bras. Il la brûlait, il faisait tellement mal.

Dans la grande Salle, ces amis commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Aquila revenir de son entretien. Ombrage était arrivé dans la salle depuis cinq minutes déjà et pas d'Aquila en vue.

Drago aussi se demandait où était la Gryffondor, et il avait malencontreusement entendu la convocation que lui avait fait Ombrage. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir.

Non, Drago ne cherchait pas Aquila, il avait juste finit de manger et en avait marre d'attendre, il n'allait surtout pas chercher cette fille. En faite, il avait « marcher » dans la quasi totalité du château et n'avait fais aucune rencontre. Il allait faire le chemin inverse pour rentrer quand il entendit des pleures venant de la tour d'Astronomie. Il monta les marches d'abord lentement, puis de plus en en plus rapidement.

Et il la vit, assise sur le bord de la tour, les jambes dans le vides, la tête contre les barreaux, avec un bras qui dégoulinait de sang poser sur le coter. Elle avait les yeux fermés et de temps en temps, des petites secousses venaient bouger son corps inanimé.

_Eu...Lemus ? Demanda timidement Drago.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard était vide et ces yeux étaient rougis.

_Bonsoir Malfoy… fit-elle d'une voix enraillée.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Et Drago s'assit à coter d'elle, réduisant un peu la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Son regard se posa sur le bras meurtrit de la Gryffondors.

_Lemus c'est quoi sa…?

_On récolte ce que l'on sème..non ?

_Eu...vaut dictons moldue je les connais pas…

_En gros, quand tu fais quelques chose, il y a toujours un autre truc par derrière, tu y gagnes ou tu y perds...selon ce que tu fais..

_Je comprends toujours pas…!

Aquila tourna sa tête vers lui.

_D'après Ombrage, mes efforts n'étaient pas suffisant...Et elle a décidé de me le montrer…

Finit-elle en lui tendant son bras.

_C'est elle qui ta fais sa …?

Aquila hochât de la tête.

_Sa doit te faire mal...non ?

Se n'était pas le genre de Drago de dire des choses réconfortantes. Mais pour seul réponse, il eu un hochement de tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, pendant plusieurs minutes. Drago ne l'avait pas remarquer tout de suite, mais quand il la regarda de nouveau, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait en silence. Il n'y avait que les larmes qui coulaient, elle ne bougea pas. Alors il fit quelques choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire auparavant: Il la porta et l'emmena tout droit à l'infirmerie. Et si on lui posait des questions sur le comment du pourquoi, il inventerait.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Aquila.

_Ba je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, on va pas te laisse comme sa, sa risque de s'infecter. Et puis ta perdue beaucoup de sang, vue la marre qu'il y avait en haut, tu risques de faire un malaise ou un truc comme sa, alors autant prendre les devants !

_Tu parles beaucoup dis donc !

Il ne répondit pas. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

_Mme Pomfresh ? Appela le Serpentard.

Celle ci arriva devant les portes et laissa sortir un cri de surprise en voyant Malfoy et Lemus.

_Par Merlin, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Si vous lui avez fait quoique se soit….

_J'ai rien fait, je l'ai trouver et je vous l'amène, son bras est dans un piteux états... Coupa le Serpentards énerver par toutes ces accusations.

_Eu...Aller la mettre dans le lit là-bas, je vais la soigner. Fit l'infirmière, confuse.

Il déposa la Gryffondor délicatement dans le lit et la regarda un instant avant de partir. Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école, son souffle était rapide, et ses points étaient serrer. Il était énerver. Énerver parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agis comme sa. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir et frappa le mur avec toute sa force. Ces poings étaient en sang...lui aussi allait devoir aller à l'infirmerie; quand il se serait calmé.

Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue, c'est à dire une heure après avoir martyriser le mur. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh afficha un air surpris en voyant le Serpentard revenir.

_Que s'est-il passé cette fois si ?

_Je suis tombé…

L'infirmière ne le crut pas mais fit comme si. Elle désinfecta mit des bandages et le laissa repartir.

Elle s'approcha de sa patiente qui était toujours endormit et la regarda.

_Finalement, peut-être que l'on peut le changer…

[…]

Hermione, Harry et Ron courrait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient apprit la vielle que leur amie avait été amené là-bas dans un très mauvais états; mais personne ne savait qui l'avait emmené. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'instant, tant que la jeunes Gryffondor allait bien.

Le trio arriva, essoufflé, devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent et virent Aquila, toujours endormit. Son bras gauche était entourer d'un bandage et quelques trace rouge venaient tacher le blanc.

_Mais que c'est-il passé ..? demanda Hermione en s'approcha du lit de son amie.

_Est-ce que tu penses que c'est Ombrage ? Demanda Ron vers Harry. Gynnie ma dit beaucoup de chose sur elle, apparemment elle inflige une sorte de punition aux élève qui n'ont pas de bonne note. C'est la même que pour ceux qui s'oppose à elle.

_Ombrage ma déjà fait une sorte de punition, à cause de sa plume, j'avais écrit sur ma main se que j'écrivais sur le papier, mais sa ne saignait pas, c'était juste gonflé et rouge. Fit ce dernier.

Mme Pomfresh arriva avec de nouveau pansement.

_On peut rester, s'il vous plaît ? Questionna Hermione.

L'infirmière fit un oui de la tête et commença à enlever les bandages du bras de sa patiente. C'est avec horreur que notre trio découvrit le bras tailler d'écriture d'Aquila.

_Alors c'est bien son œuvre...souffla Harry.

[…]

Une semaine plus tard, Aquila eu enfin l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Même si son bras n'était pas encore totalement guéris et que les cicatrices étaient encore présente, elle avait le droit de partir. Elle se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose et entra dans la grande salle.

_Bonjour professeur Mcgonagall…! Dit une voix timide la Gryffondors.

_Miss Lemus, contente de vous revoir, asseyez vous je vous pries ! Répondit son professeur, réellement heureuse de retrouver son élève.

Aquila s'assit à coter d'une Gryffondors dont elle ne connaissait que le visage. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que, depuis qu'elle était entrer, une certaine personne avait posé ses yeux bleu sur elle et ne l'avait pas quitter jusqu'à la fin du cour.

_On est content que tu ailles mieux Aquila ! Fit Hermione en ponctuant sa phrase par un énorme câlin.

_C'est Ombrage qui ta fait sa, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

_Oui...à cause de mes notes...plus j'écrivais et plus mon bras me faisait mal..mais j'ai continué à écrire...jusqu'à remplir tout mon parchemin… Et j'ai bien vu dans ces yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas sa, que l'on lui résiste..c'est pour sa qu'elle décide d'appliquer des lois comme sa. Pour qu'on la respecte.

_Je change de sujet, mais c'est bientôt les vacances, vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Ron

_Pour ma part essayer de trouver un truc pour échapper à Ombrage…Répondit Harry

Les filles ,elles, haussèrent simplement des épaules. Puis, comme si c'était devenue l'idée du siècle, Hermione proposa à Aquila de venir chez elle de temps en temps. L'autre Gryffondors fut d'accord.

Le quatuor marchait dans la cour tranquillement quand Aquila s'excusa avant de leur dire qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque.

_C'est une Hermione 2.0 celle la ! Pouffa Ron avant de se prendre un bouquin à la figure de la part de sa meilleur amie.

Arriver à la bibliothèque elle se dirigea vers le rayon potion pour y déposer les livres qu'elle avait emprunter, mais aussi elle espérait voir le Serpentard pour le remercier. Et il était bien là, assit sur une table, plonger dans sa lecture. La Gryffondor s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui. Il leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait oser le déranger et croisa le regard vert d'Aquila et rebaissât la tête dans son livre.

_Eu...Malfoy..?

Il ne bougea pas.

_Écoute...je voulais te dire..Merci, pour la dernière fois…

Toujours aucune réponse.

_Je sais que ce que ta fais aurait pu nuire à ta réputation si cela c'était su...mais je tiens vraiment à te remercier de ton geste…

Il dénia finalement à lever la tête et planta son regard gris dans celui de la Gryffondors.

_Il ne sait rien passer.

_Pardon ?

_Tu ma très bien compris.

_Nan mais j'y crois pas ! En faite, j'avais finalement cru que tu aurais pu être gentil, mais je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ! Tu restes le même, froid sans aucun sentiment, à ne penser qu'a ta petite personne ! S'énerva Aquila en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle partit, furieuse. Drago se replongea dans sa lecture, du moins il essaya parce que, ce que venait de lui dire Aquila l'avait blessé; et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire par manque d'inspiration…mais la suite ira beaucoup mieux et peut être plus vite !;)**

 **Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Le chapitre 3 a été très dur à écrire ( manque d'inspiration ), mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous auras plus ! ;)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture**

 **N.B : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! :)**

Chapitre 4 : Enfin les vacances, et une rébellion pour la rentré ?

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentré. Et beaucoup de chose c'était passé depuis. Par exemple, le professeur Dumbledore avait été accusé de mensonge envers le Ministère et devait être envoyer à Azkaban. Le directeur ne voyait pas sa comme sa, alors il disparut. Ensuite, Ombrage c'était faite nommé Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et avait crée une Brigade inquisitoriale. Elle avait supprimé la musique, dissolut les clubs des élèves et encore pleins d'autre chose.

Depuis leur conversation dans la bibliothèque, Aquila n'avait pas reparlé à Drago, et ce n'était pas près d'être le cas vu qu'il avait rejoint, comme beaucoup d'autre Serpentard, cette fameuse Brigade. Elle lui en voulait tellement… Elle l'avait crut…

Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Quand elle le croisait dans un couloir, elle faisait demi-tour, elle évitait ces regard, ou ces tentatives d'approches. Le seul moment où elle devait le côtoyer, c'était pendant les cours de potion. C'était ce moment là que Drago essayait de lui parler. Mais elle ne répondait, ce contentant de faire sa potion.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, on pouvait entendre le bruit des valises qui roulaient sur le sol, la portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, et les pas des élèves descendre les escaliers en courant.

Dans la grande Salle, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Quelques Serdaigles et Poufsoufles réunit sur la même table, les Serpentards était quasiment tous déjà partit et les Gryffondors restant étaient entrain de partir. Les vacances étaient enfin là, et tout les élèves allaient pouvoir se détendre un peu.

Le bruit du sifflet du train retenti plusieurs fois et démarra. Le quai de la gare était vide maintenant. Plus aucun n'élève n'était à Poudlard.

Aquila regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse par la fenêtre. Elle était perdue.

_Tout vas bien Aquila ? Demanda Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se redressa et le regarda. C'était une confrontation de pupille émeraude. Elle lui sourit.

_Bien sur que tout vas bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi sa n'irait pas !

_On ta trouver distante ces derniers temps...Remarqua Hermione.

_Ah bon ? Pourtant j'étais toujours présente !

Elle leur sourit en dévoilant des dents blanches et éclata de rire avant de se lever.

_Je vais voir si il n'y a des bonbons, vous en voulez ?

_Chocogrenouille pour moi ! Répondit Ron.

_Patte à citrouille ! Enchaîna Harry.

Hermione lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et Aquila sortit de leur compartiment. Elle était partit jusqu'à l'avant du train pour trouver ces fichus bonbons mais ils n'étaient pas là. Elle en conclut donc que la vendeuse était au fond. Elle refit le chemin inverse et vit enfin la fameuse vendeuse.

_Bonjour… Fit-elle timidement à la vendeuse.

Celle ci se retourna et lui sourit.

_Vous voulez ?

_Trois chocogrenouilles, deux pattes à citrouille et deux plumes en sucres s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse lui tendit ces confiseries et Aquila lui tendit l'argent pour payer.

Elle croisa deux yeux bleus qui la fixait intensément. Il était là, de l'autre coter du chariot.

_Bonjour, deux baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Fit le Serpentard, sans quitter des yeux la Gryffondor.

La vendeuse sortit deux baguettes du chariot et les lui donna. Drago ne bougeait pas, Aquila non plus, et la vendeuse commençait à s'impatienter.

_Je voudrais passer s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama celle-ci.

Drago se poussa, et la dame passa en marchand jusqu'au bout du train.

Les deux élèves ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de se regarder. Aquila fronça des sourcils et s'en allat.

_Pas si vite Lemus ! Fit le Serpentard en lui attrapant le bras.

_Tu veux quoi la fouine ! Fou moi la paix !

_J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ?

_Tu le sais très bien, alors vas t-en

_Non je ne sais pas !

_Si tu sais !

_Non !

_Oui !

_NON !

_OUI !

_C'est possible...finit-il par avouer en soufflant.

_Bon ba laisse moi maintenant ! Cracha Aquila en se dégageant de son emprise et en continuant se route.

_Je m'excuse !

Elle s'arrêta. Elle hésitait à se retourner. Elle resta ainsi, sans bouger et elle pouvait entendre les pas de Drago s'approcher. Avant qu'il n'est atteint sa hauteur, elle partit. Mais Drago n'était pas déçu, au contraire, il savait que ces mots avaient fait quelques choses à la Gryffondord, et à son tour, il repartit dans son propre wagon.

_T'en a mit du temps ! S'exclama Ron.

_Eu...Il y avait du monde ! Mentit Aquila.

Elle donna les friandises à ces amis. Et mangea sa plume en sucre en donnant la deuxième à Hermione. Même si elle n'avait rien demandé, elle prit la plume avec plaisirs.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le plus grand silence. Aquila c'était endormit depuis dix minutes, Harry était partit aux toilettes, Ron, reprendre des bonbons et Hermione était partit voir une amie de Serdaigle pour lui rendre un de ces livres.

La porte du compartiment d'Aquila s'ouvrit et se referma, on s'approcha d'elle, déposa une petite lettre dans le sac de la jeune fille et partit.

Harry revint et s'assit à coter d'Aquila. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, endormit comme sa, la tête appuyer contre la fenêtre.

_eu...Aquila ? Faut se réveiller… Fit Harry.

Elle ne broncha pas. Elle dormait vraiment profondément.

Il la secoua en lui disant de se réveiller et elle finit par tomber par terre.

_AïE ! Cria t-elle en se frottant le front.

_Oooh.. Pardon..

Harry se s'accroupit et l'aida à se relever.

_Je voulais te réveiller pour te dire qu'on allait bientôt arriver...mais comme tu te réveillais, je t'ai un peu secouer et t'ai tomber ! Expliqua le survivant avec une moue désolé.

_Ah ah ah, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle explosa de rire et, après s'être calmer, se repositionna contre la vitre tout en regardant Harry.

_Harry ?

L'intéresser se tourna vers Aquila.

_Je te crois, pour le retour de Voldemort.

Il ne dit toujours rien et la regarda avec étonnement.

_Le ministère ne viendrait pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard si il n'y avait rien… Les autres finiront par te croire…

Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras, et commença à pleurer. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il en avait juste marre de tout sa. Ces cauchemars la nuit l'empêchait de dormir. Il pleurait pour soulager sa conscience. Aquila le serra fort contre elle. En le rassurant que tout ira bien. Ces sanglots se calmèrent et il leva la tête pour plonger ces yeux émeraudes dans ceux d'Aquila. Elle lui sourit.

_Merci...finit-il par dire en se dégageant, gêner de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ne dit rien à Ron et Hermione s'il te plaît… !

_Je ne dirais rien ! Promis ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Au même instant Hermione et Ron revenaient et s'installèrent en face de leur deux amis.

Le train arriva au quai numéro neufs trois quart et s'arrêta dans un bruit de ferraille. La fumée blanche enveloppait tout le haut du train jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe. Les élèves descendirent des différents wagons et rejoignirent leur parents qui les attendaient.

Aquila remarqua que personne ne venait chercher Harry car il se dirigeait vers le passage du mur pour rentrer dans le monde moldue.

_Et Harry ! Attend ! Hurla la Gryffondors aux yeux verts à travers la foule.

Elle arriva essouffler devant son ami.

_Tu vas ou ? Demanda t-elle.

_Ba...chez moi, avec mon oncle et ma tante.

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

_Hermione ma dit que vous entreteniez pas une super relation entre vous, sa te dis de passer les vacances chez moi ? J'ai beaucoup parler de toi à mes parents !

_Ou lalala...attend… Je peux pas venir chez toi comme sa, sans que tu préviennes tes parents et…

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai déjà tout prévu ! J'ai demander à mes parents il y a deux ou trois jours si tu pouvais venir, ils sont d'accord ! Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu me suis !

Harry n'avait même pas put répondre qu'il se fit entraîner à l'intérieur du mur et se retrouva en un instant de l'autre coter.

Elle prit sa main et le dirigea vers la sortit du quai.

_Aquila tu es sur que…?

_Mais oui ! Aller vient !

Il se fit de nouveau embarquer et ils arrivèrent devant une voiture rouge, ancienne. Une dame se tenait devant, elle avait les cheveux brun couper court et était grande et fine. Elle portait une veste beige avec un chemisier blanc et une jupe serrer noire. Ses yeux étaient vert, comme ceux d'Aquila.

_Bonjour maman ! S'exclama Aquila en prenant sa mère dans ces bras.

_Bonjour ma chérie…

Sa mère regarda Harry et lui lança un grand sourire. « Le même que celui d'Aquila, elle se ressemble » se dit intérieurement le survivant.

_Tu dois être Harry ! Aquila ma beaucoup parler de toi ! Tu es exactement comme elle ta décrit ! Je m'appelle Jade.

Elle s'approcha du garçon et prit ces affaires qui étaient à coter de lui et les mis dans le coffres, ainsi que ceux de sa fille.

Aquila ouvrit la portière et fit un signe à son ami pour lui dire qu'il pouvait entrer. Il s'installa et elle se plaça à coter de lui.

La voiture démarra dans un bruit sourd et roula. Le paysage défila comme pendant le trajet du train, mais moins vite cette fois si.

La Gryffondor regardait de temps à autre la personne qui se tenait à coter d'elle, et bien entendue, leur regard se croisèrent. Premier reflex de la lionne, un grand sourire. Il le lui rendit.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison bleu avec un grand jardin fleurit.

_C'est chez toi ? Demanda Harry.

_Oui ! Tu aimes ?

_Beaucoup !

[…]

La chambre d'Harry était immense. Les murs étaient vert avec quelques cadres photos vides accrocher dessus. Un lit était positionner au fond avec une gigantesque armoire en face. Une fenêtre était sur le mur de droite et donnait sur la cour arrière.

Il déposa ces affaires et s'assit sur le lit.

_C'était la chambre de mon frère… Fit Aquila en entrant dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter Harry

_C'était ….? Il ne vit plus ici ?

_Non...il ne vit plus du tout en faite…

À son tour elle s'assit à coter de lui.

_Il est mort il y a huit ans… Après l'accident on à décider refaire sa chambre, tout en laissant certain souvenir de lui …

Elle le regarda et lui lança un sourire triste.

_Je suis désolé Aquila…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, sa fait longtemps…

Un ange passa.

_Aller Harry ! Arrêtons de déprimer ! Défais ta valise, range tes affaires, et après rejoint moi dans le salon ! On va aller faire un tour dehors !

Et elle sortit de la chambre. Comme on lui avait demander, il rangea ces affaires et descendit dans le salon.

Aquila emmena son ami dehors et lui fit visiter son quartier. Après ils partirent en ville car d'après la Gryffondors, les vêtements d'Harry étaient dépassés, ce qui était vrai. Ils entrèrent dans une dizaine de boutique et en ressortaient toujours avec des paquets à la main.

L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Et arriver vers midi, les deux amis se rendirent dans un petit restaurant/bar pour se réchauffer un peu.

_Tout ces vêtements t'iront beaucoup mieux ! Franchement...Ton oncle et ta tante pourraient faire un effort quand même...Ils te détestent à ce point là ?

_Ba oui ! Ah ah ah ! Répondit Harry en rigolant. J'ai l'habitude tu sais !

Un serveur arriva à leur table et prit leur commande. Harry prit une simple salade, et Aquila un hamburger XXL.

_Un hamburger XXL ? Sa ressemble à quoi ? Questionna le survivant.

_Tu verras ! Répondit elle en un clin d'œil.

Leur commande arrivèrent et Harry écarquilla des yeux en voyant ce fameux hamburger XXL.

_Il est énorme !

_Oui je sais ! Si on devait faire un concoure de nourriture avec Ron, et bien je gagnerais !

_À ce point ?

_Oui oui ! Je suis une vrai gloutonne !

Ils rigolèrent et attaquèrent leur repas. Aquila en était déjà à la moitié de son burger en même pas cinq minutes. « Impressionnant...» Se dit mentalement le Gryffondor. Ils finirent leur plats en silence, payèrent et sortirent. Il faisait encore plus froid que ce matin. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

À peine avaient-il mit les pieds dans la maison que le bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre, suivit par quelques goutte de pluie qui tombèrent en trombe.

Le ciel était sombre, et les éclairs fusaient de partout. Le tonnerre faisait trembler la maison, et la pluie résonnait sur le toit.

_On a bien fait de rentrer ! S'exclama Harry en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

_Tout à fait d'accord. Répondit Aquila en regardant, elle aussi, par la fenêtre.

Un moment de silence passa. Aquila regarda son amie. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher ce qu'elle savait. Elle devait lui dire.

_Harry ?

Il la regarda en faisant de gros yeux ronds.

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire… À propos de Cho…

Cette fois son regard se remplie d'anxiété, de peur et d'un peu d'éspoir.

_Je sais que tu en pinces pour elle depuis un moment… Mais eu… Je ne sais pas si tu veux me croire, mais j'ai surpris une conversation avec elle et d'autres filles… Cho disait, qu'elle était très triste depuis la mort de Cédric…. Et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour boucher ce trou… et comme elle sait que tu l'attires… ba..eu.. comment dire..? Hum..

Elle marqua une pose et détourna sa tête de celle de son ami.

_Elle voudrait un peu profiter de ce que tu ressens pour elle, pour se sentir mieux….

Elle l'avait dit...enfin. Elle n'aimait garder des secrets, elle était obligée de lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son ami souffrir quand il aurait comprit ce que Cho faisait. Même si, sur le moment, sa lui ferait mal, elle savait que c'était pour son bien.

La Gryffondor n'osait pas le regarder. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire en faite. Elle entendit le couinement du lit lorsque l'on monte dessus et ensuite un long soupir. Ensuite il y eu quelques sanglots et enfin, le silence.

Elle décida enfin à se retourner, et vit Harry, les mains dans les cheveux, la tête sur les genoux. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

_Merci Aquila… souffla t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

[…]

En plein milieu des vacances, Ron invita Harry à venir passer la fin des vacances chez lui. Il accepta.

Et puis la rentrée arriva. Il neigeait depuis quelques jours déjà, mais tout le château était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Le professeur Dumbledord n'était toujours pas revenue et Ombrage prenait les pleins pouvoirs sur le château.

Hermione, Aquila, Ron et Harry se tenait dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors qui était vide.

Notre miss-je-sais-tout faisait les quatre cents pas, l'air énerver.

_C'est du n'importe quoi ! On apprend absolument rien ! Et même ce qu'on apprend ne nous sert pas pour nous défendre !

Elle frappa du poing dans sa main et regarda ces amis.

_Il nous faut un autre professeur !

_Très drôle, et tu veux qu'on le trouve où ton professeur ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione regarda Harry, les yeux pétillants.

_Alors la ! Non il est hors de question que je sois votre professeur ! S'exclama le Survivant. Et puis pourquoi moi ?

_Harry ! Tu es la seul personne capable pour nous donner des cours ! Tu sais te battre ! Tu as combattu vous-savez-qui !

Harry souffla et ferma les yeux. Aquila s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter...mais Hermione a raison.. Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous aider..

Il la regarda, et, après qu'elle supplier au moins une vingtaine de fois, il accepta.

Les quatre Gryffondors se rendirent dans un petit bar « La tête de sanglier », tout moisit et isolé, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon au près d'Ombrage.

Un petit groupe d'élève étaient arriver et s'installèrent en face de nos quatres lions.

_Bien… Fit Hermione en prenant la parole. On a besoin d'un professeur...D'un bon professeur. .

_Harry sera le notre ! Finit Ron.

_Pourquoi Harry ? Demanda Dean Thomas.

_J'en sais rien ! Cracha Harry. C'est une idée stupide tout sa ! Est-ce que vous êtes près à vous battre ? Parce que, ici, au château, si vous faites une erreur vous pouvez recommencer...Mais dehors, vous ne pourrez pas ! Dehors si vous ratez, vous mourrez !

Un long silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Luna Loovegood, une Serdaigle de 5eme année, blonde aux yeux, prenne la parole.

_C'est vrai que tu sais faire apparaître un Patronus ?

_Oui c'est vrai…

_Et Seconde année il a combattu un Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Continua Ron.

_Et en Quatrième année, il a combattu…. Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Il a combattu Voldemort.

Quelques murmurent se firent entendre ,puis tous signèrent une petite feuille pour attester de leur présence de se cour.

Une fois cela fait, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, et Aquila marchèrent en direction du château.

_Il faut trouver un endroit pour le cour ! Remarqua Neville.

_La forêt interdite ? Proposa Luna.

_Non trop grand et trop dangereux ! Rétorqua Harry.

_La cabane hurlante ? Demanda Ginny.

_Trop petite ! Répondit Hermione.

_On trouvera bien un endroit ! S'exclama Aquila.

_Oui on trouvera ! S'exclama Harry.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter tout en ne sachant pas qu'Ombrage les obsèrvait…

 **Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus !**

 **À la prochaine dans le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction ! Et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à continuer à lire ! J'aimerais aussi avoir vos avis ! :) Savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction m'intéresse !**

 **L'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais venu très tardivement, mais une fois que suis lancée plus rien de m'arrête mouahahaha x)**

 **Je vous souhaites une excellente lecture !**

 **N.B: Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes.**

Chapitre 5: Et si il pouvait changer ?

Neville marchait le long d'un couloir, énervé par les remarques incessante des Serpentards. Puis il se stoppa et se retourna. Une énorme porte venait d'apparaître.

_C'est la salle-sur-demande ! Expliqua Hermione.

Les Gryffondors étaient assis sur plusieurs canapé qui se trouvaient dans leur salle commune.

_Elle contient toujours ce que tu cherches ! Continua Hermione. C'est l'endroit parfait pour s'entraîner !

Les autres Gryffondors qui étaient avec eux hochèrent de la tête. Aquila devrait faire attention. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un certain Serpent c'était mis en tête de la suivre tout le temps. Et pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, c'était mal partit.

Le premier jour d'entraînement arriva. Il devait s'exercer à lancer le sortilège Stupéfix. « Le passe partout du sorcier » comme disait Harry.

Un élève de deuxième année, Niegel, avait stupefixer Harry, et Hermione avait stupéfixer Ron. Ce dernier répéta durant tout le cour qu'il l'avait laisser faire.

C'était au tour d'Aquila. Elle était en duel avec George. Ils se positionnèrent tout les deux, et c'est Georges qui se fit expulser au loin. Des applaudissements venaient des filles, tandis que les garçons se moquaient du frère Weaslay.

Et tout les élèves passèrent en duo, chacun leur tour, jusqu'à la fin du cour. Ensuite, tout les élèves sortirent par la porte de derrière et ce dissipèrent.

La Gryffondors aux mèches rose entendit des pas derrière elle. Quand elle s'arrêtait, les pas aussi. Il était encore là. Elle continua sa route en allant vers la tour d'Astronomie, pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec la fameuse personne qui la suivait. Elle monta les marches une par une, lentement. Une fois arriver tout en haut, elle se retourna brusquement en faisant face au Serpentard.

_Arrête de me suivre !Gronda Aquila en articulant chaque syllabe.

_Pas envie, j'ai envie de te parler depuis un moment…

La lionne le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, mais elle dû se rendre compte qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle le voyait dans ces yeux.

Il soupira et détourna le regard. Il avait l'air gêner, stresser; ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

_Je ne t'ai pas encore montré que je pouvais être gentil…

_En tout cas tu ma montrés que tu pouvais être méchant et énervant !

Il ne répondit pas.

_Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Demanda la lionne. Pourquoi tu fais toutes ces choses ? Je ne comprends pas…

Elle s'était accoudée à la rambarde de la tour. Le vert et argent la regardait avec étonnement, mais ne répondit toujours pas.

_Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire...Poursuivi la lionne sans prêter attention au faite quel parlait seul. Un jour tu es tout gentil et plein d'ambition, et l'autre tu es renfermé sur toi en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion…

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard vers dans le sien.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire… ni pourquoi ! Mais si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues ridicules, saches que je ne te parlerais plus. Mais si au contraire...tu essayes de faire un réel effort, je consentirais à faire de même.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, puis Drago souffla fortement en se rapprochant de la rambarde. Il contempla le paysage quelque minutes avant d'expirer à nouveau.

_Je veux pas qu'on sympathise, que se soit clair. Mais je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy avant tout, alors je te laisse une semaine. Et je te prouverais que je ne suis pas si méchant que sa.

Il lui jeta un regard faussement mauvais et partit. Aquila savait lire dans les yeux des gens. Et ce qu'elle y vit n'était absolument pas de la haine.

Assise à la table des rouges et or avec ces amis, Aquila était en plein duel de regard avec un serpent. Aucun des deux ne rompit le contact jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard finisse par partir. La lionne revint dans la conversation de ces amis qui portait sur leur cour DCFM secret. Hermione et Harry mettait en place les prochains sortilèges à apprendre et il y en avait beaucoup. La tête de la jeune lionne était en en ébullition. Aquila devait apprendre ce sortilège, faire attention à ce que leur association ne soit pas découverte, essayer de pactiser avec un Serpentard sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'ils fassent,et surtout, ces amis ne devaient rien savoir de cette arrangement.

La journée passa au vite qu'elle le pût, et les élèves qui participaient à l'A.D (l'Armée de Dumbledord, c'est comme sa qu'ils avaient nommé leur association secrète ), se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Ils devaient faire attention, la brigade de Dolores était partout et ne devait pas les voir.

Après le cour, Aquila se rendit dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait beaucoup cette endroit, c'était tranquille, silencieux, et personne ne viendrait la déranger, sauf peut-être si on la suivait.

Se silence se brisa d'un coup. La voix d'un garçon venait rompre se magnifique moment.

Aquila soupira, et se retourna vers la personne qui venait l'importuner.

_Tu veux quoi Malfoy ?

_Je t'ai dis que te prouverais que je suis gentil, alors je vais le faire, et sa commence se soir.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Aquila s'adossa à la rambarde en lui faisant signe de faire de même.

_Parle moi de toi. Ordonna Aquila.

_Non.

_Lâche…

_Je ne suis pas un lâche, je n'en ai juste pas envie !

_Alors tu es loin d'être ce que tu prétends être.

Il soupira.

_D'accord.

_Merci !

Et il commença son récit. En parlant de son enfance pourrit gâtée, de ces parents aimant mais distant, ne montrant aucune preuve d'amour, de son dégoût pour les né-moldues, son arrivé à Poudlard.

Elle l'écoutait avec attention, en décortiquant chacun de ces mots.

_Tu en à déjà parler à quelqu'un ? Demanda Aquila après que le récit de Drago soit terminé.

_Non, peut-être à Blaise, mais personne sinon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurait parler.

_Tu viens de le faire !

_Tu m'y à forcer !

_Mais tu la quand même fait !

Il plongea son regard gris dans celui d'Aquila. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

_C'est bien beau de me parler de toi… Mais c'est pas sa qui va me prouver quoi que se soit ! S'exclama la Gryffondor en se levant.

_Nan mais attend, c'est déjà sympa de ma part de t'avoir parler ! Riposta t-il en se levant à son tour.

_Ah, parce que pour toi, sa c'était sympa ?

_Et bien oui !

_Nan mais tu te fous de moi ? Va falloir que tu fasses bien plus !

_Alors je le ferais !

Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant. Leurs visages étaient très proches, tellement proche qu'Aquila pouvait sentir son souffle.

« Sa sent bon la cannelle...» Pensait-elle. Elle se mit une claque mentale et partit.

Avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, Drago cria « Demain soir 22h00, ici ! »

Arriver dans sa salle Commune, elle monta directement dans sa chambre.

_Elle a quoi ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Aquila disparaître dans les escaliers.

Ron haussât des épaules, et Harry regarda sa meilleur amie avec une moue d'incompréhension.

Hermione décida d'aller voir son amie.

_Aquila ça va ?

_Oui oui !

La Gryffondor aux yeux vert ouvrit la porte à son amie.

_Tout vas bien ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Aquila.

_Bin...On ta vus monter les escaliers sans faire un coucou ou un sourire ou un truc comme sa, alors on s'est dit que…

_Oh mais tout vas bien ! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter !

Hermione haussât des épaules et se retourna quand tout à coup, elle fit volte face.

_Mais au faite, après l'A.D. tu étais où ?

_Dans la tour d'Astronomie, j'aime bien cette endroit.

Hermione lui sourit et descendit les escaliers.

Aquila ferma la porte et soupira de soulagement. Heureusement quelle n'avait pas insister sur ce qu'elle faisait dans la tour.

_Aquila ne vient pas manger ? Demanda Harry en entamant son repas.

_Non je ne pense pas, elle avait l'air un peu fatigué ! Répondit Hermione, puis elle s'approcha de l'oreil d'Harry et lui souffla : « Sans doute à cause de l'A.D. »

Le survivant approuva de la tête et continua à manger. À la table des Serpentards, Drago regardait les trois amis inséparables manger ensemble sans leur nouveau lionceau. Il regardait avec force cette place vide à coter du rouquin.

Le rouquin en question remarqua que le vert et argent le fixait durement (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait), et lui fit un signe de la main qui signifiait beaucoup de chose. Drago se réveilla de sa transe et lança un regard mauvais au Gryffondor avant de se lever et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Blaise qui le regardait partir le suivit à son tour. Il avait bien remarqué que son ami agissait bizarrement en se moment. Il le rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras.

_Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Ordonna Blaise en plongeant son regard noire dans celui de son ami.

_Y a rien alors lâche moi !

Drago essaya de se dégager, en vain.

_Je suis pas stupide. Y a un truc qui cloche, tu agis bizarrement, t'es toujours dans la lune, tu sors de table précipitamment, c'est quoi ton problème, t'es amoureux ou quoi ? S'énerva Blaise.

_Nan mais la tu délires ! Je suis pas amoureux, encore moins d'une Sang-de-Bourbe…

Drago s'arrêta d'un coup. Il venait de dire quoi ? Son visage d'ordinaire blanc devint livide, presque bleu.

_Eu… Drago c'était quoi sa ? Me dit pas que ta le béguin pour Granger ! Pouffa son ami en lâchant le bras du Serpentard à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_N'importe quoi ! Tu veux ma mort ? Granger et puis quoi encore ?

Cette fois, Drago était devenu rouge de colère.

_Ba alors qui ? Continua Blaise tout en rigolant.

_Mais personne ! Fou moi la pais avec tes questions idiotes !

Blaise reprit ces esprits, et souffla.

_Je veux bien te croire… mais le « encore moins une Sang-de-Bourbe » me laisse des doutes. Je t'ai jamais demander son sang ! Enfin bon…

Blaise s'approcha de son ami et lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de partir vers sa salle Commune.

Drago le regarda partir, complètement ahurit parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que son ami avait raison...mais sa, jamais il ne se l'avouerait.

Le lendemain, Ombrage instaura deux autres règles. La première, « aucune association secrète ne devait être faite, et si il y en a une, elle sera automatiquement dissoute », et la deuxième « Tout les élèves seront soumis à un questionnaire »

Alors, toute la journée, Ombrage reçu un bon nombre d'élève dans son bureau, et ceux-ci ressortait avec un air effrayer sur leur visage.

Quand la fin des cours fût venu, tout le monde se rendit aux cours de l'A.D. . Tous, sauf Aquila qui s'était faite kidnappé par Crabbe et Goyle.

_Lâcher moi espèce de brute épaisse sans cervelle ! Hurlait la Gryffondor en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. Et on l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle espérait mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

_Laisser la. Fit Drago d'une voix grave. Je m'en occupe.

Les deux autres Serpentards obéirent aussitôt et déguerpirent à toutes vitesses.

Drago se pencha vers Aquila pour l'aider à se relever.

_Merci..Souffla t-elle, gêner.

_Je t'en pris !

La Gryffondor regarda Drago avec deux gros yeux rond.

_Malfoy, tu te réjouis de m'avoir aider ? Oh mais attend, déjà tu m'as aidé ! Ce qui est un exploit venant de ta part.

_Je t'ai dis que j'étais gentil quand je le voulais ! Faut m'écouter quand je parle un peu !

_Ouai bin… Voilà ! Si tu veux bien j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Elle passat devant lui mais il la retint.

_Et ces choses sont plus importante que moi ?

_Oui ! Notre accord était juste de prouver que tu étais gentil, pas de passer du temps ensemble !

Le Serpentard lâcha prise et s'en alla. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa et se rendit en courant à la Salle sur Demande.

_Aquila ! Où étais-tu passée ? S'exclama Harry en la voyant entrer.

_Désolée… J'ai été retenu par deux Serpentards ! Mais tout vas bien ! J'ai manquer quoi ?

_Pas grand-chose ! Répondit Hermione.

Ils s'entraînèrent à faire l'éviter des gens, et à désarmer leur adversaire. Une fois le cour finit, ils se dissipèrent.

20h02. Aquila arriva essouflé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

_T'es en retard ! S'exclama Drago.

_De deux minutes ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat non plus ! Y a des escaliers à monter je te ferais signaler ! Et c'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure que tu dois te montrer arrogant !

Elle s'approcha de lui et contempla la vue que donnait la hauteur de cette tour.

_J'aime vraiment cette endroit… fit Aquila.

_Je m'en tape !

_Je sais..

_Alors pourquoi tu fais la remarque ?

_Parce que, exprimer ces sentiments et ses ressentis tu connais ?

Il se crispa.

_Oui je connais mais c'est pas pour moi c'est truc de mauviette…!

_Ceux qui sont des mauviettes se sont ceux qui on peur de ce qu'ils ressentent ! Je suis sur que c'est ton cas !

_Tu me traites de mauviette ? Grogna Drago en se levant.

_Exactement ! Répondit elle en se levant à son tour.

_Sa peut te coûter cher de te moquer d'un Malfoy…!

_Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Oh et puis merde ! Tu vas pas le faire la morale pour sa ! À la base j'exprimais juste ce que je ressentais pour cette endroit !

Il ne répondit rien.

_Tu es quand même un personnage compliqué à cerner. En faite, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu es perdu, tu ne sais plus quoi faire ou encore…

Elle s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers Drago. Il pleurait. Ce garçon était capable de faire preuve de sentiment. En temps normal, elle l'aurait prit dans ces bras pour le consoler, mais la, il s'agissait de Malfoy. Elle s'approcha de lui.

_Eu...Malfoy ? Ça va...?

_Ta raison.

_Hein ?

_Ce que tu viens de dire…

Il leva son visage humide vers celui d'Aquila.

« Par Merlin… qu'il est beau...». Elle se mit une claque mentale encore une fois et s'assit à coter de lui.

_On est pas spécialement ami...Mais si tu as besoin de parler….

_Non c'est bon sa ira ! Il s'était lever (parce que pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourner, il s'était assis). Et ne parle de sa à personne !

Et il partit.

Aquila retourna, bouleversé, dans sa salle Commune. Hermione vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais fit comme si de rien était et invita Aquila à venir avec eux. Celle ci se détendit un peu et les rejoignit.

_Tu étais où ? Demanda Harry.

_Dans la tour d'Astronomie, c'est devenu une habitude d'y aller après...vous savez quoi !

_Oooooh d'accord ! Fit Harry.

Ron pouffa et le survivant lui tapa sur la tête.

_Eu...J'ai rater un épisode ? Questionna Aquila.

_Tu ne dois pas être la seul ! Continua Hermione.

Les deux garçons les regardèrent et Ron explosa à nouveau de rire.

_Mais tu vas t'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'exclama Harry.

Les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le selon les regardèrent, amusés du spectacle.

Le survivant tira le rouquin jusque dans leur chambre.

_J'suis désolé Harry ! AH AH AH ! Mais maintenant que je sais que tu l'aimes, j'arrive plus à la voir pareil !

_Oui et bin s'il te plaît, fait toi discret, si Aquila apprend que je l'aime, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau ! Ta bien compris ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas !

[…]

_Tu vas ou ?

Aquila se retourna en sursaut.

_Oh..Malfoy, tu m'as fait peur…

_Je t'ai poser une question !

_Sa ne te regarde pas, fiche moi la paix, leur de notre rendez-vous n'est pas encore la. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune remplie de serpent.

_Je vais à la bibliothèque si tu veux tout savoir !

_C'est de l'autre coter la bibliothèque !

« Merde…» Pensa la Gryffondor.

Elle détalla comme un lapin. Mais il la suivait.

Il réussit à la rattraper et lui agrippa le bras. Aquila trébucha et entraîna Drago dans sa chute. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, leur visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Au même moment, Harry, Ron et Hermione apparurent.

_Malfoy ! Hurla Harry.

Celui-ci se releva et se teint devant le survivant.

_Potter ?

Aquila se releva, elle aussi, et s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

_On se calme...Se n'était qu'un accident. On s'est rentrer dedans et j'ai trébucher et vous avez vu ce que cela à donner… Alors calmez vous…

Aquila tourna son regard vert vers Harry.

_S'il te plaît…

Il se poussa et repartit au près des deux autres Gryffondors, qui contemplaient la scène.

Harry prit la main d'Aquila et la tira vers lui.

_Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il.

_Non, tout va bien …

Il lança un dernier regard foudroyant vers le Serpentard et partit.

«C'était moins une..» pensa Aquila.

Le cour d'aujourd'hui était sur différent sortilèges de défense, et Neville réussit un exploit. Il arriva enfin à désarmer son adversaire. Tout le monde le félicita.

_Il y est enfin arrivé… Remarqua Aquila en regardant dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande.

_Oui ! Il fait de gros progrès ! Continua Harry.

Tout les autres élèves étaient sortis.

_On peut être fière de lui ! Fit-elle en souriant.

_Oh que oui !

Leur conversation tourna court. Et Aquila s'excusa de devoir le laisser.

_Cette fois je suis à l'heure !

Pas de réponse. Il n'y avait personne.

_Non mais par Merlin ! Il ma fait la remarque hier parce que j'étais en retard et la c'est lui qui l'est !

Aquila s'assit sur une petite marche et attendit.

21h00, 22h00, 23h00, 00h00. Il ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu aussi longtemps ? Parce qu'elle espérait qu'au fond il viendrait. Mais au bout de quatre heure d'attente elle se décida à partir. Pui finalement, elle le vit.

_Tu es en retard ! S'exclama Aquila, soulagée qu'il soit venu.

Il passa devant elle et s'assit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il tu fais la gueule ?

_Oui..!

_Par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

_Oui…!

_Je comprend pas pourquoi, tout c'est plutôt bien passer non ?

_Tu as mentit… Tu as mentit sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passer ! Tu aurais pu dire ce qu'il s'était passer, pour que Potter m'engueule ! Sa vous aurait satisfait !

_Tu te fous de moi la ? Je n'aurais pris aucun plaisir à te voir rabaisser ou je ne sais quoi par Harry ! Avant peut-être que cela m'aurait amusé, mais pas maintenant !

Il leva ses yeux gris vers elle et un long silence passa.

_Hier, tu as dis que j'étais perdu et tout et tout… Et je t'ai dis que tu avais raison… Et après ce que tu viens de me dire la, je peux te dire pourquoi…

Il la regarda.

_Tout sa.. Ombrage, sa brigade, Voldemort et tout ces adeptes… C'est pas moi. Je ne veux pas faire partit de sa.. mais je suis obligé…

Aquila le regarda, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_Je ne déteste pas non plus les né-Moldues. Mon père ma inculquer une éducation baser sur le rejet de ces personnes mais tout était faux… Je n'ai jamais penser comme lui. Pour moi le sang n'est pas important. Je m'en fiche… Regarde, Voldemort est un sang-mêlé et pourtant il est très puissant !

_Malfoy…

_Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ?

_Pas vraiment…

Un ange passa.

_Pourquoi tu me dis sa à moi ?

_Parce que tu as été prête à mentir à tes amis pour… « moi », et que j'ai confiance en toi…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Et leur visage se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mêlent. Aquila recula d'un coup. Elle secoua sa tête et partit en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime...alors pourquoi ? ». Toutes les pensées d'Aquila se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas aimer Drago….si ?

 **Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **À plus, dans le chapitre 6 ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vais pas faire une très longue intro donc je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)  
Et je vais essayer de réduire mes fautes d'orthographe :) À l'aide de Helloharu ! Qui m'a gentiment proposé son aide ! Merci beaucoup à toi !**

 **[Pas de problème ! Ça me fait plaisir ^^]**

 **Chapitre 6: Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?**

Elle dévalait les marches à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était saccadé. Elle secouait la tête de temps en temps en signe de négation; et dans son esprit résonnait un mot : « pourquoi ? ».  
Elle arrivait essoufflée en bas des marches. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et souffla pour calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Aquila ne comprenait pas. Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements qui s'étaient passés il y a quelques minutes, dans la tour d'Astronomie. C'était une blague pour la Gryffondor, c'était forcément un piège. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler.  
Aquila marchait d'un pas rapide dans plusieurs longs couloirs avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue.  
Les heures défilaient et Aquila commençait à être fatiguée. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, son corps était lourd. Elle s'adossa contre un mur d'un des nombreux couloirs qu'elle avait traversé et s'assit par terre.  
Un vent glacial vint balayer le long couloir. Instantanément, la lionne se leva et avança en direction du vent. S'il y avait du vent, il devait y avoir un espace ouvert. Et effectivement, elle se retrouva dans la cour du château. Un sourire de soulagement vint se poser sur ses lèvres: elle connaissait le chemin pour rentrer maintenant.  
Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur s'estompât quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.  
La lionne se retourna et fit face à une femme rose bonbon; Ombrage se tenait la, un sourire mauvais collé à son visage.

_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors Miss Lemus ? Il est tard ! Vous devriez être dans votre chambre à cette heure-ci !  
_Je sortais de la tour d'Astronomie, d'habitude je connais le chemin pour revenir dans ma salle commune... Mais là, je me suis perdue, et ça fait des heures que je hère dans les couloirs. Je suis arrivée ici, mais je connais le chemin maintenant.

Ombrage la regarda, ne sachant pas s'il fallait la croire, et Aquila priait intérieurement pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de questions.  
Finalement, le professeur de DCFM lui fit signe de pouvoir partir. La Gryffondor la remercia et se mit à marcher en direction de sa salle commune.  
Elle souffla un bon coup lorsqu'elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et se déplaça lentement pour que personne ne se réveille. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les fauteuils et rencontrât deux yeux vert émeraude.

_Harry…? Chuchota la lionne.  
_Oui oui c'est moi... Mais où étais-tu par Merlin ?

Harry avait prit Aquila dans ces bras. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

_Je suis désolée Harry… Je me suis perdue… Ahahah  
Il la serra plus fort, enfouissant son visage de le cou gelée de son amie.

_J'ai eu peur que ça soit Ombrage qui…  
_Ne t'en fait, ce n'est pas elle !

Aquila se recula un peu, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Elle lui sourit.

_Attend… Tu veux dire que tu as attendu tout ce temps ?  
_Bah oui ! On se demandait où tu étais ! Alors j'ai dit à Hermione et Ron que j'attendrais que tu reviennes…  
_Oh… Et bien, merci !

Elle lâcha un long bâillement et expliqua à Harry qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle montât les escaliers et disparut dans le couloir.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago était entrain de martyriser un mur avec ces poings. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il était en colère contre lui même, alors il frappait le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Et heureusement qu'il avait jeté un sortilège de silence, sinon, c'est toute la maison Serpentard qui se serait réveillé.  
Il jurait de tous les noms et cassait tout ce qu'il pouvait casser.  
Au bout de trois bonnes heures, il finit par s'arrêter et s'assit sur son lit.

_T'as fini Drago ?

L'intéresser se retourna en sursaut.

_Tu dors pas toi ? Cracha Drago à l'adresse de son ami Blaise.  
_Comme tu peux le voir, non. Je t'ai entendu rentrer en claquant la porte et j'ai cru que tu allais casser celle de notre chambre. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?  
_La ferme, il s'est rien passé.

Blaise se leva et se positionna en face de son ami.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire comme s'il n'y avait rien ? Je sais que tu diras rien et tout le bla bla bla qui suit, mais la, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Donc tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a, moi je ne bougerai pas !

Drago ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur son lit. Il prit une grande inspiration et expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé.

_Digne d'un Serpentard d'accepter les paris. Et maintenant que t'as les deux pieds coincés dans un chaudron, tu fais comment pour en sortir ?  
_J'en sais rien. Je m'en fou. Je ferais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, c'est tout.

Blaise ne répondit rien et partit s'allonger lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Aquila perdit toute joie de vivre quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait cour de potion… et bien sur c'était avec les Serpentards. Pour une fois, elle aurait voulut avoir DCFM plutôt que ça.  
Elle s'installa à sa table et sortit son livre de potion.  
Le professeur Rogue leur donna un filtre de paix à faire, car cette potion tombait très souvent lors des BUSEs.  
Drago s'installa en silence à côté de la lionne. Elle ne leva pas la tête lorsque celui-ci l'appela.  
Elle sortit ses ingrédients et commença la potion.

_Lemus ?

Elle ajouta de la poudre de pierre de Lune.

_Je te parle !

Elle tourna trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

_Tu peux répondre quand je te parle !

Elle ajouta enfin deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore. Elle prit deux fioles, versa un peu de potion dans chacune et marqua leur nom. Puis elle les donna aux professeurs et revint s'asseoir à sa place en attendant la fin du cours. Hermione avait finit depuis 15 minutes. Seamus avait encore fait exploser son chaudron, ce qui valut 10 points en moins à Gryffondor. Harry et Ron préféraient se faire des duels de regard plutôt que d'aider leur partenaire.  
Lorsque vint la fin du cours, Aquila s'empressa de sortir de la salle.

22h00. Drago attendait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais elle ne vint pas.  
Il fit pareil le lendemain et les autres jours. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Il finit par abandonner.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Drago et Aquila ne se parlaient plus. Et ils ne savaient pas si Merlin était avec eux, mais leur duo en potion s'était arrêté plutôt que prévu.  
Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, aucun des deux regardait l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de combat de regard lors des repas, et plus de paris.  
Aquila avait finit par oublier ce qui s'était passé. Elle en avait même oublié la présence du Serpentard.

C'était Samedi, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aquila avaient décidés de se rendre à Prés-au-Lard. La neige commençait à se dissiper et à fondre, formant des flaques d'eau un peu partout dans le village.

_Hermione, vient on va aller prendre des bonbons dans la boutique là-bas ! S'exclama Ron en pointa son doigt dans une direction quelconque.  
_C'est une très bonne idée ! Fit à son tour la Gryffondor en prenant le bras de son ami.

Aquila les regarda partir et se tourna vers Harry.

_Euh… J'ai râté un épisode ou ça se passe comment ? Ils avaient l'air bizarre !  
_J'en sais absolument rien Aquila ! Répondit le survivant en ricanant.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et s'assirent sur un petit rocher, en face de la cabane hurlante que l'on pouvait voir au loin.  
Les deux amis restèrent ainsi, sans parler.

_Ils en mettent du temps les deux là… Souffla Aquila, un peu ramollie par le froid.  
_Je te l'accorde. Je crois que Ron est entrain d'acheter tout le magasin !  
Aquila éclata de rire. Un rire franc, chaleureux, qui transperçait le silence. Harry la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration. Il ne l'avait jamais vue rire ainsi. Enfin, pas depuis le début de l'année scolaire.  
Elle finit par se calmer, en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ! S'exclama Harry.  
_Je ne sais pas non plus, mais sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça vraiment marrant !

Il la regarda. Elle le regarda.  
Et comme si cela était naturel, ils rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre avant de pouvoir goûter les lèvres de chacun. Un baiser timide, court, rapide; mais il voulait tout dire. Enfin, sur le moment, ce qu'ils se disaient.  
Aquila, déjà rougie part le froid, l'était encore plus. Harry, lui, souriait bêtement; et trouvant cette situation vraiment ridicule, ils rirent tout deux.  
À ce moment, les deux autres Gryffondors revinrent, les bras chargés de friandises.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! Pouffa Harry.

[…]

Le Week-end était passé en un éclair et les cours avaient repris. L'ambiance du château n'avait jamais été aussi triste.  
Les BUSEs arrivaient à grand pas, et personne n'avait les connaissances nécessaires pour réussir les examens.  
Drago marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs remplis d'élèves. Il cherchait quelqu'un et il finit par le trouver. Mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.  
Le Serpentard blanchit comme jamais en voyant deux Gryffondors se tenir la main. Il reprit très vite ses esprits et s'approcha du couple.

_Alors ça y est ? On a finit par avoir ce nouveau jouet Potter ? Cracha le serpent en direction d'Harry.  
_La ferme Malfoy ! Aquila n'est pas un jouet, et au moins, moi je suis capable de garder ma copine plus d'une journée !

Drago forma un rictus mauvais sur son visage. En effet, il avait eu beaucoup de conquête mais ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps.  
Faisant abstraction de la remarque du survivant, il se tourna vers Aquila.

_Faut qu'on se parle.  
_Non.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.  
_Oh... Serait-il possible que ton petit copain ne soit pas au courant ..?  
_Aquila… De quoi il parle ? Questionna Harry.  
_Rien… Il n'y absolument rien à savoir ! Répondit celle ci en se levant, énervée.  
_On a honte Lemus ? Si tu ne lui a pas dit c'est qu'il y a bien une raison…. Souffla Drago en la transperçant de son regard glacial.  
_Je n'ai honte de rien ! Il n'y a aucune raison ! Tu n'es qu'un serpent vicieux, sournois, méchant, stupide ! Il n'y a aucune gentillesse en toi et il n'y en aura jamais ! Tu baignes dans la méchanceté depuis que tu es petit ! Le mal est encré en toi et peu se lire dans tes yeux ! J'ai eu tord de te faire confiance... Jamais tu ne pourras changer !  
Elle avait planté son regard humide et débordant de larmes dans celui du Serpentard.

_Tu me dégouttes…! Finit-elle en s'en allant, suivit d'un Harry complètement perdu.

Drago resta planté la. Les autres élèves ayant assistés à la scène restèrent bouche bée.

_Vous regardez quoi ? Siffla le serpent.

Aquila était énervée. Elle marcha un moment avant d'arriver dans un couloir isolé de tous. Harry lui attrapa le bras en la tirant vers lui.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ordonna le survivant.  
_J'ai fais un stupide pari avec le serpent ! Je pensais qu'il pouvait être gentil mais je me suis trompée !

Harry soupira et relâcha son emprise sur son bras. Puis il se mit à rire.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Grogna la lionne.  
_Si, il y a de quoi ! Ahahah ! Malfoy, gentil ? Ahahha c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendue !  
_Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi…?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en plaquant ses mains sur ces joues.

_Bien sur que non…

Et il l'embrassa.

On a déjà peur d'un Malfoy, mais un Malfoy énervé est encore plus effrayant. Drago était furax. Il poussait tout les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.  
Les veines tapaient sur ses tempes. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il se dirigea dans sa salle commune et se précipita dans sa chambre.  
Résultat des dégâts: Un lit complètement explosé, des trous énormes dans les murs et un fauteuil déchiqueté. La lionne avait une plus grande emprise sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. La voir avec ce Saint-Potter l'avait rendue fou, et les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit avait finit par l'achever. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi honteux. Mais il était aussi très triste.  
Il prit un oreiller qui était, miraculeusement, resté intacte, et hurla dedans.  
Il se l'était enfin avoué.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en venter.  
Pour sa famille se serait une honte.  
Aimer une née-Moldu…

_Tu devrais aller la voir.

Drago se releva en sursaut. Il vit Blaise adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard sévère.

_Aller voir qui ?  
_Lemus.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Tu l'aimes non ?

Drago détourna le regard, honteux que son ami sache cette vérité.

_Comment tu le sais ? Répondit finalement le blond platine.  
_Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner… Et au vu de ta réaction maintenant, j'ai compris. Tu ne t'énerverais jamais pour si peu…  
_Attend tu veux dire que tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Coupa Drago.  
_Bah, au cas où tu aurais oublié j'étais avec toi.

Le blond souffla.

_Bref, je reprends, cette situation ne t'aurais jamais énervée. Donc il fallait bien une raison pour que tu sois comme ça, soit tu aimes Lemus, soit tu aimes Potter, au choix !  
_POTTER ? Nan mais plutôt mourir que d'aimer Potter ! Et puis d'où tu es si logique toi ?  
_Je l'ai toujours été.

Aucune réponse.

_Tu vas aller la voir ?

Drago s'assit sur le reste de lit et décida, pour une fois dans sa vie, de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, comme avec elle.

_J'aimerais bien, mais tu as vu comment elle ma parlé ! Elle était vraiment en colère contre moi… Et je la dégoutte…

Cette fois c'est Blaise qui souffla. Il jeta un sort de rangement à la chambre et s'assit sur le lit flambant neuf de son ami.

_Elle n'était pas en colère, elle était triste. Et cette tristesse s'est changée en colère...mais ça reste de la tristesse. Elle est déçue.  
_Déçue… ! Répéta Drago comme s'il avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Tu veux dire qu'elle...Euh... M'aimait bien elle aussi ?  
_Oui, à sa manière. Je veux bien t'aider pour ce coup la, mais après il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul !  
_Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aide !

Il reçut une tape sur la tête.

_Bon sang, par Merlin ! Drake met ta fierté de côté !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire un oui de la tête.

Aquila était assise dans la bibliothèque. Elle révisait son contrôle pour le cours de métamorphose. Il fallait au moins qu'elle est ai un A pour rattraper ces autres notes. Elle entendit une chaise se tirer juste en face d'elle et une personne poser ces bras sur la table. (Je rajoute une personne, puisque le sujet était al chaise et une chaise ne peut pas posée ses bras sur une table XD)

_Tu veux quoi Zabini ? Fit-elle en levant la tête.  
_Je voudrais te parler.  
_Si c'est au sujet de Malf- (lorsque la parole est coupé on met une tiret)  
_Oui ça l'est et tu vas m'écouter.

Elle resta bouche bée et fit un oui de la tête. Il était calmer mais il avait l'air sur de lui et n'irait pas par quatre chemins.

_Bien, Drago n'est pas resté de marbre face à tes paroles. Il s'en veut et c'est un sentiment tout nouveau pour lui, tu comprends pourquoi ?  
_Oui oui…  
_Ok, il faut que vous vous parliez.  
_Il en est hors de question. J'en ai marre des ses changements d'humeur ! Au début de l'année, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Après il me dit qu'il peut être gentil ! Il m'a même protégée de Crabe et Goyle ! Et le lendemain il redevient mauvais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Moi c'est bon j'ai donné. J'en ai marre de ses excuses dans le vent !  
_Et s'il te disait tout ce qu'il pense, tu le croirais ? Tu l'écouterais ? Il ma dit tout ce qu'il c'était passé, et ce qu'il ta dit sur Ombrage et tout ça, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Il ne t'a pas mentit.

Elle resta un instant muette, réfléchissant à toute allure.

_Je lui laisse une dernière chance… Il n'a pas intérêt à la gâcher et il a intérêt à tout me dire. Je l'attendrais ce soir dans la tour d'Astronomie, à 22h00.

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et partit. Blaise, quand à lui, était ravi que son plan fonctionne.

Elle était arrivée à l'heure, pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Il était la, accoudé à la rambarde, ses cheveux blond flottant dans le vent, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Elle racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence et il se retourna, l'ai gêné.  
« Pourquoi j'ai accepté moi déjà ? Je suis bornée ce n'est pas possible ! » Pensa la lionne en s'approchant du Serpentard.

_Mes excuses ne valent plus rien, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Drago en rompant le silence.  
_Oui.  
_Tu veux bien m'écouter ?  
_Oui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va changer les choses.  
_Moi non plus, mais tu vas peut-être pouvoir comprendre certaines choses.  
_Alors vas-y je t'écoute.

Il inspira un grand coup et commença son récit.

_Comme tu me l'as si bien dit, je baigne dans la méchanceté depuis que je suis petit, et c'est vrai. Mon père ma inculqué le mal, la haine. Rester impassible, ne montrer aucune émotion, représenter la famille Malfoy. Ma mère, bien qu'aimante, était aussi distante. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de sourire, jamais eu le droit d'avoir des amis, jamais eu le droit de jouer. Mais jusqu'ici tout allait normalement.  
Ca s'est gâtée l'année dernière. Le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour, et il a prit le contrôle sur ma famille. Mon père est un serviteur dévoué, et heureusement, ma mère n'est pas dedans. Mon père veut que je rejoigne leur rang. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort.  
Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas, et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils le sachent. Du coup, pour les tromper, j'ai rejoints la brigade d'Ombrage. Au moins j'étais assuré qu'ils ne se douteraient de rien. Et puis là j'apprends que je vais devoir me marier, avec une Sang-Pure, bien entendu. Je ne la connais pas, et elle non plus, mais d'après mon père « C'est mieux ainsi, elle est une très bonne fille. Elle fera une bonne épouse ». Cette chose explique mes sautes d'humeur.

Il souffla un coup et reprit.

_Je ne sais plus comment agir, ou quoi faire. Dans quel camp est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que je suis du côté du mal ou des gentils ?

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer.

_Et tu n'as pas le droit de décider, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Aquila.  
_Oui… J'ai les pieds et les poings liés. Je ne peux rien faire.  
_Alors tu devrais te révolter.

Elle le regarda un instant et continua.

_Je te dois des excuses… Je t'ai jugé trop vite.  
_Ce n'est pas grave…  
_Harry excuse moi pour ce que je vais dire… Marmonna la lionne en fermant les yeux.  
_Pourquoi tu parles de Potter ?  
_On a formé une association pour pouvoir nous défendre, l'A.D. Viens avec nous ! Au moins une fois, on leur expliquera que tu n'es pas celui que tout le monde pense. Je suis sur qu'ils comprendront…  
_Il en est hors de question ! Imagine que ça s'apprend ! Je suis mort ! Mon père va me tuer, si ce n'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui le fait avant !  
_Mais personne n'en saura rien ! C'est une organisation secrète, si quelqu'un te balance, c'est nous tous qui sommes en danger !  
_Aquila à raison !

Le Serpentard et la lionne s'étaient retournés en sursaut.

_Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
_Je t'ai vu sortir, alors je t'ai suivis… J'ai entendu toute votre conversation.

Un long silence se fit.

_Malfoy, je te déteste, tu me détestes. Mais si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, je veux bien te laisser entrer dans l'A.D.  
_Je n'y entrerais pas !  
_Malfoy pourquoi ? Questionna la lionne. Ca serait le moment pour me prouver que tu es des nôtre… Que tu n'es pas mauvais… On ne répétera rien !

Le serpent plissa le nez. Dans un long soupire, il accepta de les rejoindre, mais seulement pour une fois.  
Aquila sauta de joie et Harry resta de marbre. Il s'approcha du serpent et lui souffla.

_Mais je te préviens, fait du mal à un des élèves, ou alors, si tu balances tout à Ombrage, tu le paieras !  
_Tu veux qu'on face un serment inviolable ?  
_Pourquoi pas, je serais sûr de ta parole en tout cas !  
_Lemus tu connais la formule ?  
_Oui, mais... Euh...Vous êtes sur..?  
_Plus que sur Aquila !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la plaça au dessus des mains jointes des deux ennemis. Un filet doré en sortit et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un serpent.

_Drago Malfoy, jures-tu de ne rien révéler au sujet de l'A.D. ?  
_Je le jure.  
_Et même si on t'y forçait ?  
_Je le jure.

Le lien doré s'estompa et ils lâchèrent leur main.

_Tu vois, tu as ma parole le binoclard !

Harry ne répondit rien et descendit les escaliers. Aquila se tourna vers Drago et lui sourit.

_Finalement, j'ai bien fait d'accepter de te parler !

Et à son tour elle descendit les marches. Puis elle les remonta, s'arrêta devant Drago et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, ensuite redescendit.  
Il toucha sa joue et se surpris à sourire bêtement.

 **Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai été un peu longue à l'écrire mais voilà !  
Sur ce, au chapitre 7 !Je m'excuse du long retard de cette publication...j'ai le lycée quia reprit et j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur ^^ Vraiment désolé...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon.. Je pense que je vous dois quelques petites explications au sujet de mon absence. Alors je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, même si je peux encore l'utiliser je ne peux plus accéder à Internet...vive la technologie ! Et ensuite, je suis au lycée et j'ai beaucoup d'examens à preparer, ce qui fait que je n'est plus le temps d'écrire.**

 **Donc ne vous ettonez pas que je ne sois pas présente pendant des mois ^^ en tout cas excusez moi pour ce long retard, et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7: Un nouveau membre dans l'A.D.

Aquila et Harry repartirent tout les deux dans leur salle commune. Harry regardait sa copine d'un air étrange.

_Aquila ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

_Je sais que tu as fais un « pari » avec Malfoy, mais euh.. comment dire, sa me gêne un peu que vous vous voyez comme sa, le soir, tout seul…

Elle lui prit la main et se blottit contre lui.

_Harry… Si tu veux que l'on s'arrête de se voir le soir j'arrêterai… Mais j'ai quand même besoin de voir si il est capable de changer, sa te dérangerais si on se voyait le jour ? Au moins il n'y aurait plus de problème !

_Hmm… Je suis d'accord, mais il a interêt à ne pas faire n'importe quoi !

_Ne t'inquiète pas Mr le Gryffondor, il ne fera rien !

Harry la regarda et s'arrêta en même temps, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

[...]

Le lendemain, Aquila demanda à Drago de la rejoindre près de la forêt interdite, personne ne les dérangeraient ici.

Ca faisait maintenant 30 bonnes minutes que la Gryffondor attendait le blond platine, dans le froid. Et elle le vit enfin arriver.

_C'est pas trop tôt ! Toi qui me faisait une leçon de morale sur le faite que je sois arrivée en retard…

_Excuse moi j'ai etait occupé.

_Hmm ?

Aquila le regardait de façon perplexe.

_Parkinson m'a interloqué et j'ai eu du mal à la semer.

_Ah oui, elle a pas le béguin pour toi ?

_Si, mais c'est pas trop le cas pour moi…

Il fit une moue désespérée.

_Bon, tu me veux quoi Lemus ?

_Ah oui, bon de un, on ne peut plus se voir le soir…

_Potter ?

_Oui, ne lui en veut pas, c'est compréhensible !

_Mouai..

_Bref de deux, je vais te parler de l'A.D.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur l'herbe recouverte de neige, et Aquila commença son petit récit.

Une fois cela fait, elle se leva et décida de rentrer, elle avait froid.

_Lemus ?

Aquila regarda Drago.

_Pourquoi tu as décidé de me faire rentrer dans votre association ?

_Tu as voulu me prouver que tu étais gentil, et aussi, que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde pense que tu es… alors je me suis dis que venir combattre avec nous allait peut-être « t'aider », tu m'as comprise ?

_Oui oui.

Leur discourt tourna cour quand ils arrivèrent dans des couloirs bondés d'élèves, et ces mêmes élèves les regardèrent bizarrement en voyant les deux élèves ennemis l'un à coté de l'autre, sans dispute. Aquila comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et commença à hurler sur Drago.

_Espèce de vicieux Serpent ! Arrête un peu de faire du mal aux autres !

Drago d'abord surpris, compris très vite ce qu'Aquila faisait.

_Nan mais comment tu me parles la Sang-de-Bourbe ? J'ai pas d'ordre à reçevoir d'un être inferieur à mon sang !

_Oh non ne remet pas ton sang sur le tapis ! Tout le monde à le même sang ! Avec les même choses dedant ! Alors ne dit pas que tu es supérieur à moi ce n'est pas vrai !

Et leur fausse dispute continuèrent tout le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouverent seul.

Il se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Oui, Drago peut rigoler, c'est rare mais ça arrive.

Elle regarda une dernière fois, lui rappela l'heure du rendez-vous pour l'A.D. et partit pour son prochain cours.

Aquila s'assit à coter d'Harry et regarda leur professeur de transformation expliquer leur cour.

_Alors ? Chuchota Harry

_Il viendra Harry, ne t'inquiète pas

_Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir fait rentrer dans notre groupe…?

_Je le pense oui… Mais il faudra d'abord en parler à Ron et à Hermione…

Aquila se fit couper dans sa parole avec l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall à leur table.

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous racontez Miss Lemus et Mr Potter, mais je doute fort que cela est un rapport avec mon cours !

Sa voix était calme mais avec une pointe de séveriter. Elle regarda les nommés un par un d'une façon mi-amusée mi-énervée.

_Et pour bien vous faire comprendre que cela ne doit plus se reproduire, ni pour vous ni pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.

On entendit des bruits de soufflement exaspérés venant de la part Gryffondor, et quelques Poussoufle, qui étaient dans le même cours qu'eux, rigolèrent de leur mauvaises positions.

Tout le reste du cours se passa dans le plus grand des silences.

Aquila et Harry se firent frapper violemment par un gros bouquin.

_Merci beaucoup vous deux hein ! Grogna Hermione légèrement en colère mais plus amusée qu'autre chose.

_Désolé 'mione...On parlait de l'admission de Malf…commença Aquila.

_DE QUI ?

Les élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'eux regardèrent Hermione. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et attira ces 3 amis dans un coin.

_Je crois que j'ai mal comprit Aquila.. souffla Hermione devenu rouge.

_Non non, tu as très bien compris, Malfoy rentre dans nos rangs..

_Aquila mais tu es complètement malade ! Chuchota Ron.

_Oui, mais il n'est pas comme vous le pensez… Si vous vouliez bien le connaître un peu…

_Nan mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, se sont tous des tarés dans leur famille ! Gronda Ron, les points sur les hanches.

_Oui mais non banane ! Il est gentil, on dirait pas mais c'est vrai, il faut que me vous me croyez..Il veut juste essayer une fois, juste une fois, c'est tout… s'il vous plait..

Aquila regarda Hermione et Ron d'un air suppliant.

_Ron, 'mione, elle dit vrai, j'ai surpris une conversation avec Drago et elle hier soir. Même si c'est dur à avaler, essayons au moins une fois, et si sa ne marche pas on arrêtera tout.. D'accord ?

Cette fois c'était Harry qui regardait ses amis d'une façon suppliante. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit.

_ On a besoin de beaucoup de monde dans nos rangs, même si Malfoy est pas la meilleur personne, c'est déjà un pas en plus pour nous…

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un instant, soufflèrent et finalement acceptèrent à contre cœur. Aquila leur sauta dans les bras en les remerciant.

_Je te préviens Aquila, il fait la moindre chose, et on le tue, mais on te tues aussi ! Fit Hermione en rigolant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas !

Le reste de la journée aurait pu être parfaite si le quatuor d'amis n'avaient pas eu cours de DCFM en fin de journée.

Affaler dans l'un des canapés en face de la cheminée, Aquila souffla un bon coup.

_Aaaaaaaaaaah… j'en ai marre de cette Ombrage De merde !

_Tout le monde en a marre Aquila ! Intervint Hermione. Mais il faut faire avec ! C'est comme sa !

Elle souffla encore une fois, et s'excusa de devoir les laissés pour aller à la bibliothèque.

_Hermione tu as contaminé Aquila ! Pouffa Harry.

_N'importe quoi !

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle prit un livre sur les potions et s'assit à une des tables les plus reculées de la pièce, la où elle ne serait pas déranger.

Elle commença à lire les pages une par une , en essayant de retenir le plus de choses possibles.

_Je peux m'asseoir ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux et vit Drago en face d'elle.

_Oui bien sûr.

_Merci.

Un long silence se fit entre eux, avant que Drago ne prennent la parole.

_Pourquoi tu me fais confiance ?

Elle leva la tête, interloquée par sa question. Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux ronds pendant un instant. En voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il reposa sa question.

_Alors ? Pourquoi ?

_Et bien… commença t-elle, hésitante. Je sais lire dans le regard des gens, je vois toute leur âme, leur émotions et leur sensations. C'est un bien comme un mal. Et dans ton regard, je peux voir de la bonté, de la tristesse, de la peine, de la gentillesse, de la gêne, de la peur. C'est comme ça que je te fais confiance, je vois qui tu es réellement dans ton regard. Si les gens voyaient comment moi je te vois, ils n'auraient plus la même image de toi. Ils n'auraient pas peur de toi.

Cette fois c'est Drago qui la regarda surpris. Elle venait de le mettre à nu, en seulement quelques mots. Elle voyait qui il était réellement, elle n'avait pas peur de lui… Est-ce qu'elle l'appréciait ? Il hésitait à lui poser la question.

Aquila se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à coter de lui.

_Je sais qu'au fond tu es une personne bien, malheureusement, on ne ta pas donné la bonne éducation…

Elle lui prit la main, et un frisson courut le long du dos du Serpentard.

_Je t'apprécie beaucoup Dra… Malfoy.

_Tu peux m'appeler Drago.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle rougit.

_Tu peux m'appeler Aquila aussi !

Il hôchat de la tête en signe d'accord.

En voyant l'heure, Aquila se leva et, avant de partir, dit une dernière chose au Serpentard.

_Je ne sais pas trop où on en est, mais si nous sommes arrivés aux stades amis, c'est que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Elle se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_N'oublie pas l'A.D.

Et elle partit.

Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop près de lui comme sa. Elle avait une trop grande emprise sur lui. Il l'aimait. Mon dieu qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle était inaccessible.

À son tour, il se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la salle sur demande.

Il hésitait à entrer. Il avait peur. Oui oui, Drago avait peur. Après tout c'est un humain lui aussi.

Il décida finalement rentrer.

Aquila se retourna et vit le blond platine entrer dans la pièce. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il soit venu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

Les autres élèves le regardaient avec peur, ou avec mépris.

Un brouhaha d'incompréhension se fit entendre dans la pièce.

_S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! Demanda Harry.

_Il fait quoi ici lui ? Cracha Seamus.

_Je vais vous expliquez ! Intervint Aquila avant qu'une quelconque embrouille ne commence.

Elle ferma les yeux, souffla un bout coup et commença.

_Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, croyez le ou non, je vous dis seulement ce que je pense. C'est moi qui lui est parlé de l'A.D. . Oui je sais, c'était très risquez de faire sa, je sais… Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais que vous ne lui ferez pas confiance tout de suite, mais laissez lui une chance, il veut juste essayer.

Tout les élèves de la salle se regardèrent, perplexe. Neville s'approcha d'Aquila, puis de Drago.

_On ta jamais fait confiance Malfoy, mais si tu es comme le dit Aquila, on veut bien te croire. Une chose est sur, rien de tout ce qui a été dit ne franchira ces murs.

_Merci… souffla Drago.

Aquila sourit de toute ses dents en s'agrippant au bras d'Harry. Celui lança le début du cours.

_Bien aujourd'hui, on va apprendre à faire un Patronus. Il faut que vous pensiez à un très beau souvenir, le plus heureux que vous ayez . Concentrez vous, pensez vraiment à se souvenir, ressentez le.

Certains Patronus commencèrent à arriver. Un lapin pour Luna, une loutre pour Hermione.

Neville essayait bien d'essayer de faire en apparaître un.

_J'essaye Harry.. souffla celui ci

_Ne t'inquiète pas Neville concentre toi !

Harry arriva à la hauteur de Drago.

_Pense à un souvenir heureux Malfoy.

Un souvenir heureux. Drago en avait peu. Il n'était même pas sur d'en avoir en faite. Puis il repensa à ces petits moment passé avec Aquila. Oui, il y en avait peu, vraiment. Mais c'était les seuls souvenir heureux qu'il avait. Il se concentra sur son visage, sa voix, son regard, son odeur. Au bout de sa baguette commença a jaillir des étincelles bleu. Puis un dragon d'une taille impressionnante en sortit et fit le tour de la salle. Il était fière de lui.

_Bien joué Malfoy. Félicita Harry.

Pour seule réponse il eu le droit un hochement de la tête. Ensuite Harry se positionna en face d'Aquila, qui avait un peu de mal à se concentrer.

_Ferme les yeux…

Elle s'exécuta sous les ordres de son « professeur ». Un souvenir survint enfin. Elle était avec son frère et ils jouaient ensemble. Ils faisaient les quatre cent coup et ils s'amusaient. Un autre souvenir survint aussi. Elle voyait Drago.

Un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et un aigle royal en sortit parcourant lui aussi la pièce. Le dragon et l'aigle royal se mirent tout deux à survoler la salle.

Harry lui sourit tendrement tout en la félicitant. Et il fit tout le tour de la salle ainsi en encourageant chaque élèves.

La fin du cours arriva assez vite et tout les élèves se dissipèrent dans les couloirs.

Aquila courra derrière Drago pour le rattraper.

_Drago ! Attend !

Le Serpentard se retourna.

_Alors, ces impressions sur ton premier cours ?

_Bien, mais je ne veux plus y retourner. Désolé mais j'arrive pas à me retrouver avec Potter dans la même pièce…

_Bien sur, je comprends ! Mais au moins tu as réussis à faire un Patronus, impressionnant le tiens d'ailleurs.

_C'est vrai, Potter peut être un bon professeur. Et oui c'est vrai, je suis impressionnant.

Elle rigola et lui frappa le bras.

_Mon Dieu Drago tu viens de faire un compliment à Harry !

_C'était pas un compliment.

_Si

_Non

_Si

_NON

_SI

Les deux élèves s'étaient arrêter de marcher, se plantant l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant intensément. Leur visage étaient proches si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre.

Aquila se recula, ferma les yeux et soupira.

_Drago tu es désespérant...

Elle le regarda et lui lança un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

_Au faite, tu as pensé à quoi toi ?

Drago la regarda d'un air interrogateur et très gêné. Il devait inventer un mensonge, n'importe quoi, mais vite.

_A ma mère.. et toi ?

_Mon frère...

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux élèves. Aquila n'avait pas vraiment mentit, elle avait juste omit un détail, c'est tout.

_Bon, je te laisse Aquila, je dois aller voir Ombrage.

_D'accord, bonne soirée !

_A toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent, et Aquila se retourna une dernière fois pour le voir mais il était déjà parti. «Pourquoi je lui accorde autant d'importance moi ? » pensa la Gryffondor.

Drago frappa à la porte d'Ombrage et entra. Il s'installa sur une chaise en bois rose et regarda Ombrage dans les yeux, gardant un visage impassible.

_Mr Malfoy.. Vous faites partis de la Brigade Inquisitorialle, et vous ne m'avez faites aucun rapport depuis quelques temps.

_Je n'ai rien à signaler qui soit vraiment important.

_Vous êtes sur...?

_Oui Madame.

_Alors, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise du Véritasérum ?

_Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Drago resta le plus impassible possible, ne transmettre aucune émotion.

_Bien sur que si... Je veux juste vérifier.

Elle lui tendit un petit flacon en cristal avec un liquide transparent qui virait au jaune ou au vert et qui faisait des bulles. Il le prit et le bu, à contre cœur.

La seule chose qui le terrifiait, c'est qu'il allait perdre Aquila.

 **Bon et bien voilà, fin de se chapitre 7 ^^ bon oui il est assez court, mais je préfère laisser le suspens ici !**

 **Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour cette longue absence et merci à Heloharu de corriger mes textes ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !**

 **Et sur ceux, au chapitre 8 !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !;)**

 **Bon ba voilà le chapitre 8 qui, j'espère, vous plaira !:)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :3**

Chapitre 8: «- C'est définitif, je l'ai perdue...»

Une lueur machiavélique rayonnait dans le regard d'Ombrage et elle avait un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Elle se dirigea d'un pas presser dans la cour ou se tenait quelques élèves malgré le froid, leva sa baguette en direction de sa gorge en lançant un sort de sonorisation et appela tout les élèves de l'A.D. à rejoindre son bureau immédiatement.

Le quatuor Gryffondor se regardèrent perplexe et lancèrent des regards inquiets auprès de leur camarade lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Celle-ci ouvrit sa porte et demanda à Harry, Hermione et Ron de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Comme par hasard » Pensa Hermione. En entrant, ils virent que Drago si trouvait aussi. Les Gryffondors prirent place sur les chaises qui leur ont été donné et fixèrent Ombrage.

« _ Bien, grâce à Monsieur Malfoy ici présent, j'ai pu récolter quelques informations vraiment très intéressante… J'ai clairement stipuler que toutes association créer sera dissoute et une sanction sera sévèrement appliquer. »

Harry lança un regard mauvais à Drago. Il allait lui faire payer sa trahison et avec les intérêts.

Ombrage but une gorgé de son thé et reprit.

«_ Vous allez me dire exactement pourquoi vous avez crée cette organisation… Et n'essayer pas de me mentir car, de un, je vous ferais boire du véritaserum et de deux, votre punitions sera encore pire.

_On la fait pour apprendre a se défendre car vos PUTAINS de cour ne sont pas suffisant pour que l'on puisse se défendre ! Hurlat Harry en se levant.

_Mes '' putains de cours '' comme vous le dites si bien Monsieur Potter, ont été établit par le Ministère de la Magie. Et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence.»

Harry se rassit, les poings fermer. Ombrage leur tendit un parchemin chacun avec des corvées à faire ainsi que l'heure de leur retenu plus un supplément bonus pour Harry.

Les trois élèves sortirent et Hermione se planta devant Aquila, le visage sévère.

«_ Bravo…» fut le seul mot qu'Hermione réussit à prononcer avant de rejoindre ces amis.

Ombrage ressortit de son bureau en demandant à Aquila de rentrer. Celle-ci s'exécuta et suivit le ''Bonbon rose '', comme elle la surnommait si bien. La brunette, en rentrant dans la pièce, regarda Drago d'un air interrogateur avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

«_ Monsieur Malfoy, je crois que vous devez des explications clairs et précise à Miss Lemus.»Fit Ombrage.

Drago s'approcha d'Aquila en la regardant d'un air de dégoût. La rouge et or ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, elle avait peur, et elle n'arrivait même pas à lire dans les yeux de son ami…

«_ Écoute moi bien la Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'ai manipulé pour découvrir ce que vous complotiez avec Potter, tout ce que je t'ai dis c'est faux ! Tu as vraiment été débile de croire tout ces mensonges.. Oublie moi !

_Non.. Non ! Cria Aquila et en se levant de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

_Bien sur que si ! Tu as cru vraiment que je pouvais être gentil ?Pauvre idiote !

_Non Drago.. Tu mens se n'est pas vrai !

_Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Lemus, tu n'y es pas autorisé !»

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues d'Aquila. Elle n'y croyait pas, il ne lui avait pas mentis durant tout se temps… si ?

«_Miss Lemus, avant que vous partiez, voici vos corvée et l'heure de votre retenue. Passer une agréable journée !»

La s'était trop. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Toute la magie d'Aquila se libéra d'un coup et fit exploser toutes les assiettes qui étaient sur le mur. Les chaises subirent le même sort. Elle s'approcha d'Ombrage et lui assainit un coup de poing magistral avant de quitter la salle, rouge de rage.

Les autres élèves la regardèrent surpris par les bruits qu'ils avaient entendu. Prenant une grande inspiration, et du peu de fierté qui lui restait, elle se tourna vers les élèves.

«_ C'est ma faute, si on est là. Malfoy nous a trahi. Je n'aurais jamais du rien lui dire. Faites moi la gueule je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à perdre..»

Et elle partit en courant en direction de sa chambre. Elle y resta toute la journée à pleurer et à chercher où était l'erreur. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour que Dra.. Malfoy agisse ainsi ?

# La veille #

 _Drago but le petit liquide qui avait un goût citronné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait cette potion. Étant petit, son père lui faisait boire sa de force pour lui faire avouer ces mensonges. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à '' dévier '' les effets de cette potion. Il pouvait modifier des passages qui pouvait le mettre en danger. Alors il allait devoir faire la même chose pour le protéger lui, mais aussi Aquila._

 _«_ Dit moi tout Drago… Demanda Ombrage._

 __Je me suis rapproché de Lemus pour découvrir quel secret elle cachait, car je trouvais le comportement du Balafré suspect._

 __Le Balafré ?_

 __Potter Madame._

 __Et pourquoi s'être rapprocher d'elle et pas d'une autre ?_

 __Parce qu'elle est nouvelle, plus facilement manipulable, et que c'est la copine de Potter._

 __D'accord… Et qu'a tu découverts ?_

 __Ils ont une organisation qui s'appelle l'A.D. . Ils apprennent à se défendre._

 __Qui est leur professeur ? On ne peut rien apprendre sans professeur…_

 __Potter lui-même._

 __Comment ?! Comment un gamin comme lui peut-il donner des cours ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est tout ce que tu sais ?_

 __Oui madame, rien d'autre._

 __Bien, c'est assez pour les coller tous, ou les renvoyer au choix ! »_

 _Elle lui donna une potion arrête-effet et disposa Drago._

 _Il avait fait sa pour la protéger, même si il devait la perdre. Sa lui brisait le cœur mais il devait le faire._

# fin #

Aquila n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre. Sauf pour ces corvées qu'elle avait à faire mais sinon, elle restait cloîtré dans sa chambre. Ces amis ne lui parlait plus, ni le reste de sa maison d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui elle devait s'occuper de ramasser des herbes médicinal. Elle tomba sur Luna qui était planté au milieu de la forêt.

«_ Bonjour Aquila.

_Bonjour…

_Ça ne va pas ? »

La rouge et or regarda Luna. Elle ne lui en voulait pas ?

«_… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_C'est à cause moi si.. enfin, on en est là.

_Oui et non. Tu as été bonne envers lui et il ta trahit, l'histoire s'arrête la. »

Elle avait la voix douce et rêveuse. Elle lui sourit et retourna à son occupation.

Aquila ne les avait pas encore remarquer mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle vit d'étrange créature noir.

«_Qu'est-ce c'est ?

_Se sont des Sombrals, ils ne sont visibles que si on a vu la mort…Qui as-tu perdu ?

_Mon frère.. Et toi ?

_Ma mère, un sortilège à mal tourner.

_Je suis désolée… Aquila s'était rapproché de Luna en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

_Oui je suis très triste parfois, elle me manque beaucoup, mais je sais qu'elle veille sur moi ! »

La Serdaigle sortit un morceau de viande de son sac et le lança au Sombral. Aquila les trouvait magnifique.

Elle tourna la tête vers son ami et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure.

«_ Où sont passées tes chaussures ?

_On me les à volé.. Je suspecte les Narguols ! »

Des Narguols ? Aquila regarda étrangement Luna en souriant.

[…]

Aquila se fit convoqué dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Celle-ci avait encore la marque du point de la brunette sur la joue. Elle sourit intérieurement.

«_Miss Lemus, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncez que vous êtes catégoriquement renvoyer de Poudlard. Fit Ombrage d'un rictus mauvais.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Agression sur Professeur !

_Pff vous l'avez mériter...»

La Gryffondor avait un grand sourire. Les bras croisé, elle défiait du regard ce maudis bonbon rose sur pattes.

«_ Vous partirez ce vendredi ! Il vous reste donc trois jour, profiter bien.»

La brunette se leva et partit de la salle en montrant un jolie doigt d'honneur à Ombrage. Maintenant elle se fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Cela faisait une semaine, depuis la dissolution de l'A.D., que Harry et compagnie ne lui parlait plus, Drago, elle s'en fichait royalement à présent, seule Luna lui parlait encore… Une chance. Alors partirent de Poudlard lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle partit dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ces affaires; plutôt se sera fait, plus vite elle sera partit. Elle garda deux uniformes et une tenue normal pour vendredi lorsqu'elle partira.

Elle continua encore ces tâches de colle. Sachant qu'elle avait été violente, sa retenue était plus longue que les autres, qui eux, avait déjà finit depuis un moment. Elle devait nettoyer les murs, dépoussiérer les tableaux, couper les herbes, ranger les classes, cirer les bureaux etc.… Elle était traitée comme une esclave. Et les Serpentards en profitaient bien pour la ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard.

«_Alors l'elf ? Encore à nettoyer les murs ? C'est la où est ta place sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cracha Pansy en envoyant une boule de salive sur la Gryffondor.

Aquila respira profondément pour garder son calme. Elle voyait Harry, Hermione et Ron qui la regardait. Vu qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, elle en conclut qu'ils ne viendraient pas l'aider. « Bravo la sois-disant amitié ! Sa fait deux trimestre que je suis ici et j'ai réussit à me mettre tout Poudlard à dos.. Bravo Aquila !» Pensa-t-elle.

Pansy et son groupe de vipère, dont Aquila ne savait pas leur nom, s'approcha d'elle et la poussèrent à terre. Jetant sur elle tout un tas de détritus et de saletés.

«_C'est ton boulot de nettoyer ? Aller bouge elf ! » Lança une de ces vipères avant que ces trois pestes ne partent en rigolant très fort.

Humilié ? Même se mot ne décrivait pas la honte qu'Aquila avait en elle. Elle ravala toutes sa colère et ces larmes et elle nettoya donc ce que ces filles avaient faits. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, mais Aquila devait tout nettoyer SANS magie, je vous dis pas comment cela était long et épuisant.

On lui toucha l'épaule, et elle se retourna pour voir qui voulais encore l'humilié d'avantage.

Harry la regardais avec pitié. La brunette lui lança un regard noir et se remit à sa tache.

«_Aquila je… commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

_Je veux pas de ta pitié. J'ai mérité ce qu'il m'arrive point final. Au revoir »

Elle se leva , prit ces affaires et partit. Elle avait encore de la fierté pour aller pleurer dans ces bras. Il l'avait ignorer pendant une semaine alors qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler. Qu'il ne revienne pas lui parler parce qu'elle était mal traité. Elle rendit les ustensiles de nettoyage à Rusard et partit dans sa chambre se changer avant de repartir pour le bureau d'Ombrage.

Elle en avait marre de tout se rose.. Avant de partir elle allait refaire une petite déco. Elle profitait du faite qu'Ombrage ne rentre pas avant demain midi pour s'occuper de ces appartements. Par chance, Aquila partait justement demain midi !

La rouge et or rentra discrètement dans la petite pièce et referma la porte en la verrouillant avec un sort plus un sort d'insonorisation. Elle prit sa baguette et changea les murs rose bonbon en un jaune fluo, les assiettes avec des chats dessus était devenu triangulaire, le sol était bleu et plusieurs banderoles avec écrit '' F*ck Ombrage'' étaient pendues un peu partout. Une boule à facette faisait briller la pièce et des lampes à bulles traînaient ici et là. C'était parfait.

Sa vengeance finit, elle repartit dans sa chambre. En entrant dans sa salle commune, elle vit que tout le monde la regardait, soit avec pitié, soit avec encore un peu de colère, ou soit avec tristesse. Neville, qui, malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas digéré la trahison de Malfoy -par la faute q'Aquila qui lui avait fait confiance- lui parlait quand même un peu, pour prendre de ces nouvelles. Se fut donc lui qui vint se poster en face d'elle.

«_Je crois que l'on à besoin de s'expliquer, tous.

_Je ne pense pas que sa en vaut la peine.. Pour vous, je suis la fille-qui-à-trahit-ces-amis-en-faisant-confiance-à-un-Serpentard.

_Pas pour tout le monde..

_Arrête de mentir Neville. »

Il baissa les yeux car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Dans la maison, tout le monde la détestait à cause de sa; il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, Gryffondor qu'il était, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot.

«_Alors démontre nous que tu peux te rattraper. »

Aquila soupira un grand coup en se massant les tempes. Elle devait contrôler sa colère et ses larmes.

«_ Y a anguille sous roche. Commença-t-elle. Connaissant Drago…

_Non tu ne le connais pas ! Siffla Seamus.

_La ferme. Aboya Aquila. Depuis toute petite je peux lire les sentiments dans les yeux des gens, et ce depuis que j'ai perdue mon frère.. pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais se n'est pas le sujet. Quand je discutais avec lui, ces yeux ne me trompaient pas. Tout ce qu'il ma dit était vrai. Les yeux ne mentent jamais. C'est pour sa que je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche… Le fait qu'il est tout balancé à Ombrage me paraît trop bizarre. Et le fait qu'il m'est bien fait comprendre que toute nos discussions n'étaient que du pi-pot, ba c'est encore plus étrange.

_Tu penses à quoi Aquila ? Demanda Hermione, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

_Beaucoup de chose, soit qu'il est été torturer ou alors, on lui a fait boire du Véritaserum. Se sont les deux seule explication possible.

_Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry, les bras croisés.

_Zabini ma prise à part hier soir, alors que je nettoyait les couloirs… Il ma dit que, le soir où Drago était rentrer d'un entretient avec Ombrage, il s'est mis à tout casser sur son passage… Bon savez tous que Zabini est le meilleur ami de Drago, alors il lui à dit ce qu'il s'était passé.. ET c'est la que mon hypothèse de Véritaserum entre en jeux. Drago a bien été soumis à cette potion mais qu'il avait omis certains détails, pour se protéger.

_Tu veux dire que Malfoy n'avait jamais l'intention de nous dénoncer ? Demanda Ron.

_Oui. »

Tout le monde resta hab-ahuri. Certains secouaient la tête pour faire rentrer l'information. Harry s'approcha d'Aquila, le regard penaud.

«_Je crois que l'on te dois des excuses…

_Pas la peine.

_Tu es énervée ?

_Non, je suis fatiguée j'aimerais aller dormir, bonne nuit. »

Elle monta les escaliers lentement en s'accrochant à la rambarde. Arriver dans sa chambre, elle s'affala sur son lit avant de s'endormir profondément.

Dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, Drago continuait à ton casser sur son passage.

«_Dray s'il te plaît calme toi… On en finit plus de tout réparer nous ! Essaya de calmer Blaise.

_Non j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ! Hurla le blond platine.

_Tu l'as fais pour son bien !

_ Je sais mais..mais…

_Mais quoi ?

_C'est définitif, je l'ai perdue...»

Drago s'assit sur les lambeaux de son lit et mis sa tête entre ces mains. Blaise s'assit à coter de lui en lançant un énième Reparo à la chambre.

«_Peut-être pas..»lui fit Blaise.

Le blond leva la tête vers lui.

«_Je lui ai parler, je lui ai expliqué en bref ce qui c'est passé. Elle est pas dupe la lionne. Elle a bien deviner que quelque chose clochait. Et ces doutes se sont confirmés.

_Après tout ce que je lui ai fais…

_Oui mon pote, elle croit en toi...»

Le blond se leva d'un coup en se frappant dans les mains.

«_Faut que je la revois !

_Fais vite, elle rentre chez elle demain ! Répondit Blaise en s'ettirant de tout son long.

_Pourquoi ?

_Elle est renvoyée de Poudlard parce qu'elle a donné un coup de poing à Ombrage !

_Noooon, c'est pas vrai ?

_Si si !

_Elle a du culot !»

[...]

Aquila prit sa valise et la descendit dans la salle commune. Elle portait un jean sleam bleu, avec un t-shirt souple couleur moutarde avec un hibou dessiner dessus, ces cheveux étaient relever en chignon avec une épingle qui possédait un cœur en son bout, et elle portait des basket noir.

Neville, en la voyant descendre, s'approcha d'elle.

«_ Tu vas où ?

_Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis renvoyée de Poudlard !» Fit la lionne avec un grand sourire.

Les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partit manger écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

«_ Mais pourquoi ?

_Ahahahah ! J'ai foutu un de ces coups de poings à Ombrage ahahaha!

_Mais… C'est digne d'une Gryffondor sa ! »

Les deux amis explosèrent de rire ensemble, et certains élèves applaudissait la lionne pour son courage.

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où elle vit Hermione qui lui faisait un signe de la main pour l'inviter à venir avec eux.

Elle s'assit à coter d'elle et regarda son amie. Ni une, ni deux, elles se prirent dans les bras pour signer le traité de paix. Elle regarda Ron et Harry et ne put s'empêcher de les enlacer en chevauchant la table.

Elle se rassit et commença son petit déjeuner. Aquila leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi elle était renvoyé etc.. Elle prit un air plus grave et lança un sort de silence sur ses amis.

«_J'ai découvert un truc… Commença-t-elle.

_Quoi donc ?

_Hier soir,je suis partie foutre le bordel dans le bureau d'Ombrage, y a plein de couleur maintenant ! ahahhah… bref c'est pas le sujet. En fouillant dans ces tiroirs, j'ai vu pleins de papier, quand je les ais lus, j'ai vu qu'elle était au courant pour le retour de tonton voldy. Elle prépare un mauvais coup. Je peux pas vous aidez sur ce coup la… Je compte sur vous pour voir ce qu'il se trame.

_Tu sais quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Harry.

_Oui… Certains documents parlais de… Prophétie. Je n'en sais pas plus désolée..

_Non c'est déjà très bien ! Le rassura Harry. Il faut qu'on se parle aussi..

_Oui je pense aussi.»

Aquila leva le sort et finit son repas avant de partir pour récupérer sa valise et la déposer chez Rusard. Harry la prit à part, dans un des nombreux couloirs du château.

«_Où on en est, nous ? Demanda Harry en brisant le silence.

_Je ne sais pas…»

Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Elle se tortillait les doigts et rougissait à vue d'œil.

«_Je..Je pense que.. On devrait rester ami.. Je t'aime énormément mais.. pas d'amour..

_Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleur idée. »

Harry la regarda et sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. La lionne se redressa, mis ces poings sur les hanches et arbora son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme le fait si bien Hermione.

«_ Et puis… Il y a bien une autre fille qui rêve de sortir avec toi !

_Qui donc ?

_Ginny pauvre andouille ! T'es le seul à pas voir qu'elle à le béguin pour toi !»

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et ils partirent, en rigolant, rejoindre leurs amis.

Midi approchait. Aquila se dirigea à l'entré du château en attendant que son transport ne vienne la chercher pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare.

Ces amis lui avaient fais un dernier au revoir avant de la laisser. Aquila priait pour qu'une certaine personne vienne la voir… Mais elle ne vînt pas.

Soupirant, elle se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appeler. Elle se dirigea vers la carriole qui était tirer par deux Sombrals. Elle y entra et s'y installa. La lionne regarda une dernière fois le château en guettant l'arrivé de quelqu'un, mais toujours rien. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit que le Sombrals commençait à bouger. Elle s'envola pour la gare.

Drago arriva au portail du château et vit la carriole s'envoler au loin. Il l'avait rater.

Blaise qui l'avait suivit, arrivant essoufflé à coter de lui.

«_Je l'ai rater !

_Dray putain… Tu peux la rattraper !

_Et je fais comment Monsieur Je-Connais-Tout ?

_Ton balai...»

En deux temps trois mouvements, son balai arriva et il s'envola à la poursuite de la Gryffondor.

Aquila arriva à la gare et regarda aux alentours. Personne. La gare était vide. Elle entra dans le Poudlard express et s'assit au hasard dans un compartiment. Elle s'était appuyer sur la fenêtre et avait fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit un gros fracas venant de dehors.

Elle se leva, et se mit à la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le Serpentard se releva brusquement en se frottant la tête. Il avait très mal maîtriser son atterrissage.

Aquila se tenait à présent sur le quai. Elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il était là, celui qu'elle voulait voir.

Drago leva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de la brunette.

Sans hésiter, elle courut en sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras. Il lâcha son balai et la pris dans ces bras à son tour, sentant son odeur de biscuit.

«_Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…

_Rater !»

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, il le lui rendit. Le sifflement du train se fit attendre et de la fumée commençait à sortir. Elle courut vers l'entré du wagon en montant sur la première marche.

«_ Je suis obligée de partir…

_Je sais ! Tu as voulu jouer les caïds, on assume !

_Elle la méritée ! »

Le train commença à se mettre en marche et Drago du accélérer les mouvements de ces pas pour la suivre. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui cria un « je t'aime » à laquel il nu pas de réponse.

Aquila du rentrer dans le train pour éviter de tomber. Elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle n'était sur de rien car le train faisait énormément de bruit à se moment la.

À Poudlard, Ombrage était revenue, toute pimpante que jamais. Elle arborait un sourire fière et plein de cruauté aussi. Elle se dirigea vers le Trio rouge et or, livre en main.

«_ Miss Lemus est-elle partie ?

_Oui..

_Bien.»

Harry la détestait de base cette sangsue, mais lorsqu'elle montrait se sourire niais il avait envie de la tuer.

Le bonbon sur patte continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. À l'aide d'un «Alo omora », elle déverrouilla la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se prit un vent de fumer rose et des bruits de pouette pouette s'élevèrent de la pièce. Elle hurla comme jamais et entra dans son bureau. Celui ci avait été redécorer et quelques peu modifié.

Les élèves de l'école qui avaient entendu le bruit sourd-mais reconnaissable- d'Ombrage, avaient accourut à son bureau. D'abord il y eu un silence puis un bruhaha de rire et de larmes de joies. Même certains Serpentards laissait quelques gloussement sortirent de leur bouche.

«_Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Assez !» Essaya, tant bien que mal, de crier Ombrage parmi ce vacarme.

Pansy, qui était le toutou de cette vipère, lui tendit un miroir pour que sa maîtresse ce regarde. Poudlard fut ébranler d'un second cris en seulement dix minutes. En effet, Ombrage découvrit avec horreur à quoi elle ressemblait. Ces cheveux, d'ordinaire rond, lisse et plaqué sur chaque coter de son visage, était maintenant trois couette distincte; une sur le haut de sa tête et les deux autres sur chaque coter. En touchant le derrière de son crane, elle en découvrit une quatrième. Son visage avait une bonne couche de maquillage de clown à présent avec un gros nez rouge. Ces habits étaient rester tel quel mais avaient changer de couleur; maintenant c'était bleu, mauve et jaune à poids rouge. Ces chaussures avaient subits le même sort que ces vêtements.

Folle de rage, elle balança le miroir à terre qui se brisa en un millier de morceau, et partit d'un pas rapide loin de la foule.

« De un, tout les élèves qui auront oser ne pas m'aider et qui se seront moquer de moi, ils seront renvoyer ! De deux… Si je découvre la personne qui à fait sa.. Je l'envoie directement à Azkaban !» Pensa Ombrage en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Severus pour avoir une potion qui annulerais l'effet de se sort.

En la voyant débarquer dans son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire rauque s'échapper.

«_Je me passerais de tes commentaires Severus !

_Moi, en revanche, je ne me passerais pas de vous voir habillez de la sorte ! »

Elle regarda d'un air noir et s'approcha de lui. Le contraste de son regard stricte et de son maquillage était hilarant aux yeux du professeur de potion qui ne put, une nouvelle fois, réprimer un nouveau rire sonore.

«_ J'ai besoin d'une potion pour arranger tout sa !

_Très..très bien ahahha… Vous avez de la chance que j'ai une potion contre les effets de celle-ci.

_C'est une autre potion qui ma fait ça ? Interrogea Ombrage.

_Bien sûr, la potion change tout ! Une potion plutôt difficile à fabriquer.. elle prend trois jours pour être préparer ! La personne qui a réussit à faire cette potion, je jure sur Salazard que je lui attribuerait 100 points pour sa maison !»

Severus chercha dans ces nombreuses potions et en sortit un flacon rond avec un liquide mauve et gazeux à l'intérieur.

«_Buvez sa.» Il lui tendit le flacons qu'elle s'empressa de prendre pour la boire cul sec. Une fumée rose sortit de sa bouche et en un instant, elle retrouva sa tenue et ça coiffure normal. Tout était rentrer dans l'ordre.

Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers le professeur Rogue, le visage perplexe.

«_ Est-ce possible de savoir qui à fabriqué cette potion ?

_Normalement oui, mais pas sur celle la car les effets sont imaginaires; donc impossible à étudier. »

Elle se retourna et remonta les escaliers.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenait devant la cheminée lorsqu'ils aperçurent une forme étrange se dessiner dans la braise. La forme de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, finit par se dévoiler.

Durant le début de l'année, Harry n'avait pu envoyer qu'une seule lettre à son parrain car celui-ci st un fugitif rechercher par Azkaban et le Ministère de la Magie.

«_Sirius, tu as des nouvelles concernant Voldemort ? Demanda Harry en se précipitant devant la cheminée.

_Oui, il veut réformer son armée, il cherche de nouveau partisan. En ce moment même, il essaye de pactiser avec les géants. Il cherche aussi quelque chose d'autre..

_Quoi donc ? Questionna Ron.

_Une prophétie, qui pourrait le sauver. Il la cherche.

_Aquila nous avait parler d'une prophétie non ? Et si c'était sa ? Remarqua Hermione à l'adresse de ces deux meilleurs amis.

_Je pense 'mione.. Répondit Le survivant.

_Qui est Aquila ? Demanda Sirius.

_Une amie à nous qui se bat avec nous. Elle est digne de confiance Parrain. »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le crépitement du feu.

«_Il y a quelqu'un qui vient, désolé de ne pas vous en dire plus...»

La braise finit par retrouver son bruit normal et le Trio d'or se regardait, la mine sombre.

Aquila arriva tard dans la soirée au quai sorcier de la voie 9 3/4. Elle s'empressa de prendre sa malle et sa chouette et traversa le passage qui la conduisit dans le monde Moldue.

«_Enfin… Il y a des gens. Je me sens moins seule.» Pensa la brunette en se dirigeant vers la sortit de la gare.

Elle s'attendait à y voir ces parents mais il n'y avait personne. Elle attendit un moment avant de décider d'appeler ces parents à l'aide de son téléphone.

«_ Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du numéro 06 93 64 52 78, pour laisser un message..»

Elle raccrocha. C'était bizarre, d'habitude ces parents répondaient à son appel. Avec l'argent Moldue qu'elle avait, elle commanda un taxi et lui donna l'adresse où il devait la conduire.

Arriver chez elle, elle donna l'argent au conducteur, prit ses affaires, et se précipita chez elle.

La maison était complètement vide. Pourtant les voitures étaient encore la. Elle fouilla la maison de fond en comble sans y trouver la moindre trace de ces parents.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on frappa à sa porte. Un policier, âgé de quelques année, se présenta à elle.

«_Vous êtes bien la fille de Monsieur et Madame Lemus ?

_Oui c'est moi.. Où sont mes parents ?

_J'ai le regret de vous informez qu'ils sont tout deux décéder dans des circonstances étranges...»

Mort..? Aquila ne pouvais pas y croire… Elle regarda le policier avant de s'évanouir et de tomber sur le plancher.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! Je vous souhaites une bonne année en retard ^^ et je vous dis au chapitre 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9 ;)**

 **Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de rajouter une musique en fond – car en écrivant la fin, j'ai trouvé qu'une musique passerai bien-, elle n'apparaîtra que vers la fin, donc ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas la voir tout de suite ;)**

 **(Musique « The Climb » ~ Miley Cyrus ~)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...)**

Chapitre 9: Ministère de la magie, combat contre les Mangemorts. 

Elle ouvrit ces paupières lourdes difficilement. Sa vision, d'abord flou, se fit plus nette après quelques battement de cil. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit un policier assit dans un fauteuil. Les informations qu'elle avait entendu revinrent rapidement dans sa tête, son arrivé chez elle, ces parents disparu puis déclarer mort par un policier et puis le néant totale. À l'aide de ces coudes, elle se leva avec peine et posa son dos contre un oreiller du fauteuil dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le policier se leva et vint se placer en face d'elle.

«_Vous allez mieux mademoiselle ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

_Un peu…

_Je suis désolée pour vos parents..»

À ces mots, elle se mit à sangloter. L'information avait du mal à passer.

«_Vous savez...ce qu'il...c'est passé ? Interrogea-t-elle, la voix rouer.

_Non… Nous avons essayer de vous contactez mais vous étiez injoignable.. Alors nous avons du faire les funérailles sans vous…

_Je suis dans un établissement privé et qui se situe très loin. Seule mes parents et moi même savent où sa se trouve. C'est normal que vous n'ayez pas réussit à me joindre…

_Je vois.. Je pense que vous voudriez voir la tombe de vos parents.

_Oui en effet.. où se trouve-t-elle ?

_Dans le cimetière de Garrow, à Somelydile(1). C'est à une heure de route en voiture.

_Bien merci..»

Un silence malaisant c'était installé dans la pièce. Le policier c'était levé, avait encore donner ces condoléance et était partit.

Aquila se retrouvait seule à présent. Seule dans cette maison. Ces proches n'avaient pas passer un seul coup de file. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

Elle finit par s'endormir profondément, en se jurant de trouvé celui qui avait fait sa à ces parents, car une chose était sur: ces parents avaient été tués...par des sorciers.

Elle avait sentit de la magie en rentrant chez elle. Une magie sombre, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et en se levant ce matin, cette magie était toujours présente dans ça maison.

Une semaine était passé depuis son arrivée chez elle. La rouge et or n'était pas sortit de chez elle durant tout ce temps là; n'arrivant pas à digérer la nouvelle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir faire face à la dure réalité.

Elle s'habilla d'un short noir avec une ceinture noire incrusté de fausse pierre précieuse noire également. Elle prit un t-shirt noir collant avec une veste en jean blanc, des chaussettes noire à rayures blanche et des talons fermer noir. Ces cheveux, de naturelle bouclés, étaient lisser pour l'occasion et laisser lâche. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil marron et un rouge à lèvre rose.

Aquila prit son sac, quelques affaires, de l'argent, et partit en direction d'une station de bus. Elle en prit au moins trois avant d'arriver à sa destination final. Entre temps, elle s'était arrêter pour acheter deux bouquets de rose rouge, rose et jaune. Parmi les dédales de pierre tombale, elle trouva finalement celle de ces parents.

« Jade et Viktor Lemus

1995»

Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit dessus, et une couronne de fleur ornait la tombe. Elle y déposa les bouquets et s'accroupit devant ces défunts parents.

«_J'espère que .. de la où vous êtes, vous reposez en paix et que vous veillerez sur moi… Et je vous jure, que je tuerais celui qui vous aura envoyé ici...»

Elle recommença à pleurer silencieusement. Au bout d'une heure à être rester à coter d'eux et de leur avoir parler comme si ils étaient encore vivant, elle embrassa la tombe, fit un au revoir qui signifiai, pour elle, qu'elle avait réussit à faire son deuil.

En rentrant chez elle, elle prit une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire.

« Cher Harry,

Cette lettre s'adresse aussi à Hermione et à Ron.

Je vous écris pour vous prévenir que les partisans de tonton Voldy ont commencé leurs attaques chez les Moldues… Mes parents on en fait les frais et se retrouvent à coter de mon frère, dans le cimetière…

Comment sa se passe chez vous ? Vous avez appris autre chose ?

Sincère amitié

Aquila »

Elle donna sa lettre à sa chouette et celle-ci s'envola.

[*000*]

-3 mois plus tard-

À Poudlard, l'ambiance était au plus bas. Ombrage dictait des plus en plus de règle, elle prenait le pouvoir.

Harry, qui avait reçu la lettre d'Aquila quelques mois plus tôt, avait continuer une correspondance très secrète pour éviter que Ombrage ne les repère. Il lui avait expliquer ce qu'il se passait, les histoires de prophéties etc..

Depuis, il essayait tant bien que mal de réviser ses BUSES qui arrivaient à grand pas.

Le jour J tant redouté arriva.

La Grande Salle avait été réaménager pour l'occasion. Les grandes tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à des petites tables individuels. Les élèves prirent place à leur table respective.

Un gong retentit et le devoirs commença. Seule le tic tac de l'horloge géante et les pas d'Ombrage résonnait dans le silence de la pièce.

Tout un coup, un bruit retentit dans le couloirs. Puis un autre. Les élèves regardaient en direction de la porte tandis qu'Ombrage se dirigeait vers celle-ci. Elle ouvrit l'une des grandes porte, regarda à droite et à gauche et, deux balais rentrèrent dans la salle en lançant des feu d'artifice. À la tête de ces explosions, les frères jumeaux Georges et Fred Weaslay.

Un des feux d'artifice format un gigantesque Dragon japonais et se lança à la poursuite d'Ombrage. Arriver à la porte le Dragon explosa sur Ombrage et tout un tas de mini feu d'artifice vinrent exploser toute les lois dictées par Ombrage, qu'elle avait accrocher au mur.

Tout les élèves se ruèrent dehors à la poursuite des jumeaux. Des cris de joies s'élevèrent et des mains applaudissaient les deux rouquins.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner et du s'asseoir à terre. Il avait encore une sorte de vision. Cela avait commencer depuis le début de l'année; mais il évitait d'en parler. Seule Hermione et Ron étaient courant.

Le survivant voyait de long couloirs sombre, noir… Un panneau avec écrit « Département des Mystères ». Une salle avec tout un tas d'objet rond. Une en particulier qui revenait sans cesse, l'étage n°74. Il voyait ensuite son parrains et Lord Voldemort.

~ __ Dit moi où elle est…._

 __Jamais ! Tu devras me tuer !_

 __Bien sur que je vais te tuer…. Mais d'abord dit moi où est cette prophétie…_

 __JAMAIS !_

 __Endoloris !_ ~

La vision se finit. Harry regardait la brune, effrayer. Seule le mot ''Sirius'' sortit de la bouche du survivant.

Il commença à courir, suivit de ces deux meilleurs amis.

«_Harry ! Où tu vas ? Hurla Hermione en attrapant son ami par le bras.

_Aider Sirius ! Voldemort cherche quelque chose ! Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois ! C'est la prophétie !

_Tu veux y aller seule ? Demanda Ron.

_Oui…

_Rooh, Harry par Merlin ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? On prend les décisions ensembles ! Tu n'iras pas seule ! Souffla Hermione, exaspérer.

_Très bien… Fit Harry après un moment d'hésitation. Il faut qu'on aille au Ministère de la Magie !

_Et comment on s'y rend ? Interrogea Ron.

_Par cheminée !

_Mais Harry.. Ombrage fait surveillez toutes les cheminées ! Fit remarquer La brune.

_Non pas toute...»

D'un pas rapide, le trio courut jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage. Ils déverrouillèrent la porte à l'aide d'un sort, entrèrent dans la pièce et allumèrent la cheminée qui fit des flammes vertes.

«_Vous n'irez nul part ! »

Ombrage venait de faire apparition dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva assit sur une chaise en face du bonbon sur patte, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ron et Ginny eux étaient tenue par des membres de la brigade Inquisitoriale qu'avait formé cette vipère. À contre cœur, Drago tenait fermement Luna, tandis que ces amis s'occupaient des autres. Hermione lui lançait des regard d'incompréhension à laquelle Drago ne répondit que par des yeux tristes.

Ombrage se pencha vers Harry, le regard mauvais.

«_Où vouliez vous aller ? Rejoindre Dumbledor c'est sa ? Questionna Ombrage.

_Non se n'est pas.. Commença Harry avant de se faire gifler par une meringue cramé.

_Ne me mentez pas ! Qu'est-ce que Dumbledor cache ? Dite le moi !

_Dit lui Harry ! Supplia faussement Hermione. Dit lui, où elle se cache, sinon c'est moi qui lui dirait !

_Où est caché quoi ?

_L'arme secrète de Dumbledor ! S'empressa de répondre la brune.

_Montrer la moi !»

Harry, Hermione et Ombrage quittèrent la pièce d'un pas rapide pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

Le survivant s'approcha de sa meilleur ami.

«_Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais …? Chuchota-il.

_J'improvise…

_Mais si on continue comme sa on va tout droit…

_Oui je sais..!

_On lui a juré de garder le secret 'mione ! »

#Flash back#

 _Hermione, Harry, Ron et Aquila couraient en direction de la maison d'Hagrid. Celui-ci étaient partit sans prévenir au début des vacances et était revenu comme par magie un mois plus tard. Arriver devant la porte, le quatuor surpris une conversation entre le garde chasse et Ombrage._

 _«_J'aimerais savoir où vous étiez passer !_

 __Je suis parti pour des raisons de santé… J'avais besoin de prendre le grand air !_

 __C'est sur quand étant Garde chasse vous ne mettez jamais les pieds dehors ! Si j'étais vous, je ne déferais pas mes valises !»_

 _Sur ces mots, elle prit la porte et partit. Les quatre amis attendirent que la sorcière soit assez loin pour pouvoir entrer chez Hagrid._

 _«_C'est une mission que Dumbledor ma confié… Il voulait que je pactise avec les Géants. Commença Hagrid._

 __Les géants ? S'exclama Hermione en frappant sur la table. Vous avez réussit à les trouver ?_

 __Ah sa oui ! Ils sont pas difficiles à trouver !_

 __Et vous avez réussit à les ralliés à nous ? Demanda Aquila._

 __Non.. Pas vraiment.. Les Mangemorts essayent aussi de les prendre dans leur rang.. La partit n'est pas gagné..»_

 _Hagrid posa un steak sur son visage avant de le balancer à son chien._

 _«_J'ai quelque chose à vous montrez… Suivez-moi ! »_

 _Le petit groupe s'aventura dans la forêt interdite et marchèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la forêt._

 _«_Hagrid… Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous montrer ? Questionna Ron._

 __ Vu que Dumbledor n'est plus au château, je risque de me faire renvoyer à tout moment, je pouvais pas le laisser le seule… Les enfants, je vous présente Groppy ! Mon frère.. enfin mon demi-frère. »_

 _Un géant apparut devant le petit groupe. Les Gryffondors reculèrent un peu, étonner._

#Fin Flash back #

Dolores s'avança et scruta les alentours.

«_Alors ?! Où est cette arme ? Il n'y en a pas hein ? Vous avez voulu me duper ! N'est-ce pas ?! En faite.. Je déteste les enfants !»

Des bruits de galops se firent entendre et plusieurs centaures apparurent.

«_Que faites vous ici Centaure ? Demanda Ombrage. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

_Vous réduisez nos territoires !»

Une flèche vola en direction de Dolores qui l'évita de peu. D'un coup de baguette elle lança un sort qui fit sortit une corde et s'enroula autour d'un des centaures, en se resserrant un peu plus. Hermione se précipita sur la créature en suppliant Ombrage d'arrêter.

«_Je ferrais régner l'ordre ici...»

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se fit porter dans les airs. Groppy venait d'arriver et regardait Dolores se tortiller en lui ordonnant de la lâcher. Les Centaures en profitèrent pour se ruer sur la sorcière en lui jetant des flèches. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau à terre, elle supplia Harry de demander au Centaure de la laisser, qu'elle n'allait pas leur faire de mal.

«_Désoler Ombrage… Mais je ne dois pas mentir..»

Dolores fut emporter par les Centaures loin d'eux. Hermione prit le bras d'Harry et lui rappela qu'il faut aider Sirius. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse de la forêt et empruntèrent le pont qui menait au château. Ils rencontrèrent leurs amis qui étaient retenu prisonnier dans le bureau.

«_Comment vous avez fait pour vous échappez ? S'exclama Hermione.

_Les pastilles de gerbes ! Et aussi l'aide de Malfoy… Répondit Ginny.

_J'ai dis que j'avais faim, que je voulais des bonbons. Continua Ron. Malfoy ma regarder comme si il voulait qu'on se tire d'ici et il a prit les bonbons en les partageant avec ses potes… Je crois qu'il savait c'était quoi la nature des bonbons mais ils les a manger quand même, on lui en doit une !

_Cette idée de bonbon était ingénieuse Ronald ! Félicita Hermione.

_Bon, Harry, on fait comment pour aller au Ministère ? Demanda Neville.

_Co..Commença on ? Non vous ne venez pas avec moi !

_Bien sur que si ! À quoi sert les court que tu nous a donner si c'est pour qu'on ne les mette pas en pratique ? L'A.D. n'était qu'un nom pour toi ? Cracha Neville, plein de colère.

_Bon.. On fait comment pour se rendre au Ministère ? Répeta Harry après hésitation.

_En volant bien sur !» Répondit Luna.

Luna les conduisit dans la forêt interdite, et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière.

«_Mais oui ! Les Sombrals ! S'exclama Harry.

_C'est quoi des Sombrals ? Questionna Ron.

_Des chevaux ailés si tu veux, ils ne sont visible que si on a vu la mort.. On va vous guidez pour que vous puissiez monter dessus !» Répondit le survivant.

Une fois installé, les six élèvent s'envolèrent pour rejoindre le Ministère. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils coururent dans le Département des Mystères. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir sombre, comme dans la vision du survivant. Il leur indiqua qu'il fallait aller à la porte tout au fond, c'était là où se trouvait son parrains. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et se mirent à la recherche du parrains et cette prophétie.

Harry trouva l'étage 74 et prit la prophétie entre ces mains. La boule de cristal se mit alors à scintillé et une voix s'éleva.

«_ _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »

Harry regarda la boule de cristal d'un air interrogateur mais fut sortit de ses pensée par la voix grave d'un nouvelle arrivant. Le petit groupe se retourna vers le son de la vois et se retrouvèrent en face d'un homme blond platine, grand et assez jeune. Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago.

«_Bonsoir… Commença le mangemort. Merci beaucoup pour avoir trouver ce que nous cherchions… Donne la moi maintenant. »

Il tendait sa main en direction de survivant. Celui-ci recula en serrant la boule de cristal entre ces doigts. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rapprocher, serrant leur baguette entre leur main.

«_Harry… Donne moi cette prophétie…» Répéta Malfoy Senior.

Au même moment, une autre mangemort apparut. La bien connu Bellatrix Lestrange. Ces pas résonnait dans la grande salle. Son manteau en cuir noir balayait le sol avec sa robe de sorcière noir broder de dentelle. Elle fit un sourire qui dévoila une ranger de dents très mal aligné et sale, en hochant la tête à chaque pas.

«_Ooooh, que c'est mignon…! Le tout petit bébé Potter qui protège un petit morceau de caillou !»

Le groupes d'élèves se ressera encore plus lorsque d'autre mangemort apparurent dans les différentes allées. Lucius se rapprocha d'un pas lent vers Harry, la main toujours tendut.

«_Je te laisse une dernière chance Harry… Donne moi cette prophétie !

_Jamais ! Stupéfix ! »

Un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette d'Harry mais Malfoy père arrêta le sortilège d'un bouclier. Les autres mangemort lancèrent chacun plusieurs sort impardonnable, à laquelle les élèves se protégèrent avec une grande difficulté.

Plusieurs sort volèrent de par et d'autre de la pièce. Les élèves s'étaient dispersé individuellement combattant a un contre un chaque mangemort. Certains s'évanouissaient sous les sortilèges des élèves et d'autres réussirent à rester debout.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le petit groupe se retrouva enfin mais avec tout les mangemorts réunie devant eux. Lucius tenta une énième fois de prendre la prophétie mais Ginny lança un Réducto explosif qui fit s'écrouler toutes les étagères de la salle. Ils coururent vers la sortie et tombèrent dans le vide avant d'atterrir sur un sol froid et dur. Ils se relevèrent très vite, baguette levé en attendant leurs ennemis. Ceux-ci arrivèrent dans un fumée noire, marque des mangemorts, et créèrent un gigantesque brouillard noir qui se dissipa au bout de quelques seconde. Chaque mangemort tenaient en otage un élève.

Harry se retrouvaient seule devant une grande arche sur laquelle était gravé des runes antiques que -bien entendu- Harry ne connaissait pas. Lucius espéra que cette fois, Harry allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

«_Bien.. Si tu ne veux pas voir mourir tes amis un par un… Tu ferais mieux de m'obéir !

_Ne lui donne pas Harry ! Cria Neville avant de se faire taire par Bellatrix qui le tenait fermement, sa baguette pointée vers sa gorge.

_Harry recule !»

Le survivant se retourna et aperçut son parrain Sirius s'avancer vers lui. Il était heureux de revoir son parrain depuis qu'il l'avait quitter. Harry se positionna à coter de son parrain, qui le protégeai en mettant son bras gauche en face de son filleul.

«_Sirius…! Que fais-tu ici ? Se ne sont pas tes affaires ! Cracha Lucius.

_Je viens aider Harry ! Je suis son parrain après tout !

_Et bien, demande donc à se jeune homme de…

_Il ne te donnera rien ! »

Sirius lança un sort de désarmement vers Malfoy mais celui-ci l'évita. Cette fois s'est un nuage blanc qui se format dans la grande pièce et attaquèrent les mangemorts. Un ballet de nuage noir et blanc se fit au dessus de la tête des élèves qui se battaient avec d'autres mangemort.

Lorsque Lucius réussit enfin à mettre la main su cette boule de verre, Harry la fit tomber et celle-ci explosa à terre en laissant échapper une fumée bleu argenté.

Bellatrix lança un sort de mort vers Sirius qu'il lévita de peu. Elle courut loin de la pièce et Harry la suivit en courant. On ne touche pas à son parrain.

Il la suivit jusque dans la salle principale du Ministère de la Magie et vit une Bella avec un sourire psychopathe. Derrière lui, Harry entendit la voix sifflante du Mage Noir. Le survivant se recula précipitamment

«_Harry...Potter… Le garçon qui a survécu…»

Voldemort lui envoya un Doloris. Harry se tordit de douleur en s'écrasant sur le sol. Le sort s'arrêta brusquement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reçut un sortilège dans le dos. Albus Dumbeldor se tenait derrière lui.

Aucun des deux n'échangèrent de mot. Ils se lançaient plusieurs sort informulé avant de se projeter l'un et l'autre dans les airs. Le directeur de Poudlard se releva rapidement et, à l'aide de sa baguette, format une prison d'eau autour du mage noir. Celui resta prisonnier pendant quelques instant avant de la faire éclater. Lord Voldemort fit sauter toutes les fenêtres des bureaux du Ministère et les envoyèrent sur Harry et Dumbledor. Celui-si les protéger en lança un sort qui réduit le verre en poussière.

Voldemort disparu un instant et Harry s'écroula à terre. Il avait encore des visions, mais cette fois, le mage noir voulait entrer dans son esprit.

«_Tu es faible Harry Potter… Tu es seul… Tu n'as personne...» Siffla le mage noir de son ton glaciale.

Le survivant était toujours pris de spasme violent, les yeux révulsés. Les autres élèves avaient finit par rejoindre la salle principale.

Harry prit une grande inspiration en essayant de garder le contrôle sur lui même.

«_C'est vous, qui êtes faibles… Tom...» Commença Harry. «C'est vous qui êtes seules… Et c'est vous qui allez perdre ! »

Voldemort fit irruption brusquement dans un épais nuages de poussière au même moment que le Ministre de la Magie arrivait suivit de plusieurs autres personnes. Lorsqu'il les remarqua, Tom Jedusor disparut à nouveau.

Cornélius Fudge – le Ministre de la Magie- avança vers le groupe de personne d'un pas tremblant.

«_Par Merlin… Il est revenu...»

[…]

Harry se réveilla difficilement, aveuglé par la lumière. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit.

«_Harry mon pote, enfin debout !» S'exclama Ron en s'approchant de son ami.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Il la reconnu grâce à ces cheveux , Aquila.

«_A...Aquila ! Que fais-tu ici ? » S'écria le Survivant.

«_Je suis arrivée hier après-midi, merci Dumbledor ! Et toi, sa fait 2 jours que tu dors ! »

«_Je confirme ! » Fit le roux en mangeant un chocogrenouille qui se trouvait près du lit d'Harry.

Le survivant regarda Aquila et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

«_Aquila, pour tes parents je…. !» Commença celui-ci avant d'être coupé par Aquila.

«_Chut… On en reparlera plus tard… tu veux ? »

Les yeux de la brunette s'étaient remplit de larmes. Même si elle avait fait son deuil, la mort de ces parents étaient encore bien trop pesante pour en parler. Le bras d'Hermione s'enroula autour d'Aquila et l'attira vers elle.

Remise de ces émotions, elle s'excusa auprès de ces amis et leur donna une excuse bidont pour aller rejoindre le blond.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'infirmerie, elle s'arrêta; interpellé par son prénom qui venait d'être crier.

«_On s'est très bien que tu vas LE voir… Pas la peine de nous le cacher ! » Remarqua Harry, avant de la laisser partir.

 _ **~ I can almost see it**_

 _ **That dream I'm dreamin' but**_

 _ **There's a voice inside my head**_

 _ **sayin' you'll never reach it ~**_

Aquila courut un peu partout dans le château. Elle ne savait pas trop où le trouver mais elle continua à chercher. Au milieu d'un couloir, elle croisa Blaise qui était seule. Elle s'approcha de lui et avant même qu'elle n'est pu dire quoique soit, il luit dit « Dans la forêt interdite, près du lac » et il continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _ **~ Every step I'm taking**_

 _ **Every move I make feels**_

 _ **Lost with no direction**_

 _ **My faith is shakin'~**_

Elle reprit sa course en direction de la forêt et se retrouva bientôt à la lisière. Intérieurement, elle se remercia d'avoir mit un short, car si elle avait mis sa jupe d'uniforme, elle ne se serait jamais aventurer avec celle-ci dans la forêt. Au juste courir avec d'ailleurs. Aquila détestait les jupes.

Elle pénétra dans la forêt au pas de course et en à peine quelques minutes, elle se retrouva derrière le Serpentard. Au son du bruit il se retourna et ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il la vit.

Elle lui sauta au cou et il la prit dans ces bras.

 _ **~But I, I got a keep tryin'**_

 _ **Gotta keep my head held high~**_

«_Aquila..je..je...» Commença le blond avant d'être pris par un sanglot.

«_Tais-toi…»

«_J'ai été tellement.. tellement..»

«_Tu as perdus ton vocabulaire Malfoy ? »

«_Commence pas Lemus !»

Il s'était reculer en essuyant les larmes sur ces joues. Aquila le dévisagea un moment, refoulant une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'elle était revenue ici. Une question qui tournait encore et encore dans sa tête depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Elle baissa les yeux et tourna la tête.

 _ **~There's always gonna be another mountain**_

 _ **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

 _ **Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

 _ **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose~**_

«_Drago ? »

«_Oui ? »

«_Je… Hum.. Je...»

«Tu as perdus ton vocabulaire Lemus ? »

«_La ferme ! » fit-elle en lui assénant une mini claque sur l'épaule.

«_Alors tu quoi ? »

«_Ce que tu m'as dis quand j'étais à la guar.. c'est bien ce que je crois ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il était perdu. Drago avait complètement oublier ce petit détail. Petit détail qu'il lui aurait valut la mort si une tiers personne l'apprenait. Le blond la regardait avec un regard perdut.

«_Eu...Drago ?»

Il ne réagissait pas. Totalement pétrifier. Il finit par lui tourner le dos.

 _ **~ Ain't about how fast I get there**_

 _ **Ain't about whats waiting on the other side**_

 _ **It's the Climb...~**_

«_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lemus ! »

«_Arrête de mentir ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! »

«_Non..»

«_Si…!»

«_Non ! »

«_SI ! »

«_NOOOON ! »

«_Moi je te DIS QUE SI ESPÈCE DE CRACMOLE SANS CERVELLE ! ASSUME T'ES PAROLE ET OSE LE DIRE DEVANT MOI ! »

Le mot « Cracmole » eu le dont de le faire réagir et il se retourna près à lancé une réplique sanglante et à faire dévier le sujet.

 _ **~The struggles I'm facin'**_

 _ **The changes I'm takin'**_

 _ **Sometimes might knonck me down but**_

 _ **No I'm not breakin'~**_

«_Je ne suis pas un cramole ! »

«_La n'est pas la question Malfoy… » Soupira Aquila en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osaient se regarder.

«_C'est pas totalement faux..» Fit subitement Drago en brisant le silence.

«_De quoi ? Que tu es un cracmole ?»

«_Non.. Ce que je t'ai dis...»

«_Et qu'est-ce que tu ma dis ? »

«_Raaaaah Par Salazard ! Aquila ! Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà !»

 _ **~I may I know it**_

 _ **Out these are the moments that**_

 _ **I gonna remember most, yeah**_

 _ **Just gotta keep going…**_

 _ **And I, I got to be strong**_

 _ **Just keep pushing on...Cause..~**_

Elle soupira une seconde fois tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa une main sur son bras droit en y faisant une légère pression.

«_Drago...tu...»

«_Oui, Aquila… Je t'aime...»

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Aquila n'était pas sûr de ces sentiments envers le blond, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

«_Même si tu sais que je n'ai absolument rien contre les née-moldue, sa peut te paraître bizarre que je te dise sa comme sa alors que tu es arrivée en d'année… Mais, je sais pas… Ta un truc… J'ai jamais été « amoureux » avant… Et ce que je ressens pour toi c'est tout nouveau et je comprends pas vraiment tout, mais j'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi, de te voir, de te parler… Enfin, tu vois le topo…»

 _ **~There's always gonna be another mountain**_

 _ **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

 _ **Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

 _ **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

 _ **Ain't about how fast I get there**_

 _ **Ain't about whats waiting on the other side**_

 _ **It's the Climb...~**_

«_J'ai pas été super cool avec toi, je sais.. » continua le blond après une pause. « J'ai dû te faire pleurer, te mettre dans des états pas possible, t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mais je tiens à toi… Réellement...»

Drago pris la main qu'Aquila avait garder sur son bras. Elle avait les yeux baissés et rougissait à vu d'œil. Son silence n'était plus que malésant pour le blond qui se sentit très mal au bout de seulement cinq petites secondes. Elle ne disait rien depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, et cela le rendait fou. Malgré tout, il continua à vider son sac.

«_Je sais que j'ai pas été super cohérent dans mes réactions, que je faisais n'importe quoi, mais si risque pas de finir de si tôt.. Enfin, pour l'instant… Je suis pas facile à vivre non plus...J'ai plein de défauts… Mais même que sa, tu es restés avec moi...»

 _ **~...There's always gonna be another mountain**_

 _ **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

 _ **Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

 _ **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

 _ **Ain't about how fast I get there**_

 _ **Ain't about whats waiting on the other side**_

 _ **It's the Climb...~**_

Aquila finit par levée la tête. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle garda le silence quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

«_Je...C'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été super sympa avec moi… Et je t'en ai voulu tellement de fois pour m'avoir fais souffrir… Malgré tout, je t'apprécies.. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi.. Et pour être franche je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à sa.. Ni le morale...»

«_Que c'est-il passé Aquila…?» Son visage c'est blanchit.

«_Je..Hum.. En rentrant chez moi, j'ai...»

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur le visage de la brunette qui éclata en sanglot. Elle s'effondra au sol mais Drago la rattrapa de justesse.

«_Aquila...»

«_Mes parents ont...ont été...tués...par des Mangemorts...» Fit-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

«_Oh mon dieu Aquila...»

Il la serra fort dans ces bras. La voir pleurer était un supplice pour lui.

 _ **~Keep on movin'**_

 _ **Keep climbing**_

 _ **Keep the faith**_

 _ **Baby...~**_

Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par se décaler un peu et à plonger son regard vers dans celui grisâtre de son ami.

«_Laisse moi du temps… Du temps pour tout...»

«_Tout ce que tu voudras..Tu n'es pas aptes à réfléchir… Prend le temps qu'il faudrat…!»

«_Merci Drago.. »

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue humide et la repris dans ces bras.

 _ **~It's all about**_

 _ **It's all about the climb..**_

 _ **Keep the faith**_

 _ **Keep you faith….~**_

 **VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀ ! piouf… J'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long x) Je crois que j'étais motivée ahahah XD**

 **Cette idée de musique vous a plu ? J'ai vu que beaucoup d'autre fanfiction faisait sa, alors quand j'ai vu que la musique passait bien avec la scène, je me suis dis autant essayer !**

 **J'espère que les fautes d'orthographe ne vous piquerons pas les yeux ! ^^''**

 **De gros bisous à vous !**

 **P.S: Vu que je suis en pleine période scolaire, je ne risque pas de poster très souvent, mais j'essayerais de faire au mieux !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour comment allez-vous ?**

 **Est-ce que le concepts de la musique vous a plu ? Vous aimeriez que je refasse la même chose ?**

 **Bon..et bien place au chapitre 10 !**

 **Et j'essayerai de faire le moins de faute que possible ^^**

 **Ah et, comme vous l'avez lu dans le chapitre 9, Sirius n'est pas mort :3 Je voulais le faire vivre -pour l'instant- ;)**

 **P.S: Lors du chapitre 9, j'ai mis un petit (1) que j'ai oublier de noter à la fin du chapitre, ceci est pour prévenir que, ne connaissant pas Londres et n'aillant pas définit l'endroit où habitait Aquila (du moins j'ai inventé son adresse), j'ai donné un endroit imaginaires pour la tombe de ces parents. :3**

Chapitre 10: Enfin les grandes vacances !

Après la bataille dans le Ministère, le professeur Dumbledor avait décidé de faire malgré tout les BUSEs; car il pensait que « C'est très important de passer ces examens car ils nous permettrons un bel avenir pour plus tard...».

Pendant l'épreuve, Aquila et Hermione avaient été les premières à rendre leur devoirs. Harry s'en était pas mal tirer et Ron… Ron avait sauvé ce qu'il y avait à sauver…

Ensuite, les grandes vacances étaient arrivées et Aquila avait décidé de partir chez sa tante, Lanaé, la sœur de sa mère. Elle voulait être un peu éloignée de Pouldard pendant un certain temps.

La mort de ces parents avait laissé un grand trou vide dans son cœur. Elle était toujours désorienter et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer que les Mangemorts allaient attaquer maintenant.

Aquila avait dû être forte et garder le sourire le temps de quelques jours, mais après sa, elle avait continué à vivre une vie sans grande importance, tant elle avait été bouleverser.

Sa faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était rentrée chez sa tante qui tentait tant bien que mal de la faire réagir. Mais la Gryffondor restait la, sans rien faire que de regarder le vide par la fenêtre.

Les vacances avaient commencé début juillet et la pluie coulait à flot dehors; ce qui rendait l'humeur d'Aquila encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lumière de l'écran de télévision venait éclairer la pièce. Dessus défilait des vidéos des parents de la brunette riant aux éclats. Elle regardait l'écran avec nostalgie, jouant avec ces deux longues tresses. Elle était emmitouflé sous sa grosse couette à motif indien, et elle portait un bonnet en laine -tricoter par sa mère-, un pull blanc avec mickey dessus, un long jogging assortit et de grosse chaussette bleues. À coter d'elle, trois boites de mouchoirs, et de la nourriture ainsi que des boissons.

Les images défilaient devant ces yeux laissant parfois échapper des éclats de rire ou des larmes. Sa tante entra dans sa chambre et s'assit à coter d'elle, dans son lit.

Lanaé ressemblait énormément à sa sœur, mais en plus jeune et moins sévère. Elle avait les cheveux blond et bouclés, les yeux verts, et le teint plutôt caramel. Elle portait une chemise rose et un pantalon blanc.

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Aquila qui tressailli à ce contact. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

«_Aquila…» Commença maladroitement sa tante. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec sa nièce.

Elle se rapprocha un peu et l'attira contre elle.

«_Ma chérie… Je me fais du soucis pour toi… Tu sais en parler pourrais...»

«_Non..! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas parler de sa...ni dans se monde, ni dans l'autre...»

Lanaé était au courant qu'Aquila était une sorcière. Sa sœur le lui avait dit seulement quelques jours avant son meurtre.

«_Alors parle à moi…»

«...»

«-Ou parle à quelqu'un à ton école de magie avec laquelle tu es proche...»

Aquila releva la tête, surprise. Elle y avait déjà songer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas car les mots ne franchissaient pas ces lèvres.

«_Plus tard..» Finit-elle par répondre en replongeant sa tête dans les couvertures.

«_Comme tu voudras mon trésor..» Répondit sa tante en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir.

La brunette poussa un profond soupire et s'extirpa de son amas de couette pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveiller par un bruit de picotement. Il tourna la tête et vit une chouette couleur crème avec de grand yeux noirs. Il la reconnut et se précipita vers elle en attrapant la lettre qu'elle lui apportait.

Harry était chez les Weaslay, et il entendit Ron marmonner quelques chose d'incompréhensible avant de se rendormir. Le survivant se réinstalla sur son lit et déplia l'enveloppe.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je m'adresse à toi car je sais que tu m'écouteras et que tu es plus apte que les autres à comprendre ce je vis…_

 _Je..je sais vraiment plus quoi faire Harry… Je me sens seule, sans mes parents… Je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant… Ma tante ma conseillé de parler à quelqu'un… Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre les mots sur ce que je ressens… et je pense que tu peux comprendre.._

 _Il faut que je te vois.. »_

Aussi tôt après avoir lu la lettre, il s'empressa de prendre un parchemin et de l'encre pour lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait venir au terrier, qu'il préviendra Madame et Monsieur Weaslay, et qu'on viendrai la récupérer.

En quelques heures à peine, Arthur était venu chez la tante d'Aquila, avait ranger ces affaires et avaient tout les deux transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

Elle n'était jamais venu ici et elle découvrit que l'endroit était vraiment chaleureux. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, elle se fit étouffer sous les bras d'une dame.

«_Aquila ! Harry ma parlé de toi ! Comment vas-tu ? » Molly Weaslay lui souriait à pleine dent.

«_Eu..Bonjour madame…?»

«_Oh ! Excuse moi, Molly Weaslay, mais appelle moi Molly, je suis la mère de Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, et Bill ! »

«_C'est une grande famille que vous avez la Madame Weaslay »

«_Ah sa oui ! Et c'est Molly ! »

Aquila se sentait bien ici. Finalement, être avec d'autre gens que sa famille était bien mieux pour faire passer son bluse. Cette femme était le bonheur même. La brunette regarda sur le coter et vit Harry qui lui souriait timidement. Elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça très fort en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

«_Je suis content que tu es pu venir..»

«_Moi aussi ! Molly ma redonner la pêche en deux secondes chrono!»

Le survivant partit dans un grand fous rire et Aquila le suivit. En se retournant, elle vit Ron qui lui souriait. Elle lui sauta dessus aussi.

«_Je t'ai manqué aussi Aquila ?» Interrogea le rouquin.

«_Ouuuiiiiiii !J'ai jamais eu le temps de passé du temps avec toi, je vais me rattraper maintenant ! »

Ron lui sourit et rigola.

«_Nous aussi on existe !» S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Fred et George.

«_Et moi aussi ! » Ginny venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

«_Cette maison ne manque pas d'énergie en tout cas ! » Remarqua Aquila en sentant la joie monter et la peine partir.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Ron, Harry et Aquila se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du rouquin.

Harry se positionna à coter d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

«_Aquila… Ron peut...» Commença le survivant avant de se faire couper par la brunette.

«_Il a le droit de savoir, il est tout autant impliqué dans ce qu'il se passe..»

«_De quoi vous parlez..?» Questionna Ron.

Aquila prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Elle expliqua d'abord ce qu'il s'était passé avec ces parents, et elle dû se contrôler pour ne pas fondre en larme malgré toutes les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ces joues. Ensuite, elle commença à vider son sac, tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle.

Elle avait recroquevillé ces jambes contre elle et pleurait à chaude larme.

Ron s'était rapproché d'elle, et essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

«_Y a encore quelque chose que tu ne dis pas n'est-ce pas ? »

La brunette leva ces yeux humides vers Ron. Elle était étonner par ça question car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Mais comment savait-il ?

«_Des fois, quand Harry ne veut pas dire ce qu'il a, il a la même expression que toi, alors j'ai juste pensé que...» Continua le rouquin.

«_Tu as raison...»

«_Tu ne veux pas le dire ? » Demanda Harry.

Elle ne savait pas trop si il fallait le dire ou pas. Elle avait peur que ces amis le prennent mal.

«_Je..» Commença Aquila. «Je.. enfin.. j'ai l'impression d'être en trop...»

«_C'est à dire ?» Fit Ron.

«_Je.. Vous trois...» Aquila leva les yeux vers eux. « Hermione, et vous deux… Vous êtes le Trio d'or… Vous vous connaissez depuis tellement longtemps et… Moi.. j'arrive comme sa mais..je..je suis en trop.. »

Ces yeux s'étaient assombris.

«_Aquila pourquoi tu dis sa ? C'est absurde ! » S'exclama Harry, les yeux ronds.

«_Aquila...» Ron s'était assis à sa droite. «Tu n'es pas en trop ! Tu es comme Hermione, notre meilleure amie ! Tu nous as aidé alors que sa ne fait qu'à peine un ans que l'on se connaît…!»

«_C'est qui ? »

Aquila regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.

«_De qui tu parles Harry ? »

«_Celui qui ta mis sa dans la tête ! »

«_Personne, c'est juste que… Enfin se sont des conversations que j'ai surpris alors voilà...»

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Harry, qui était à sa gauche, la serra contre lui et Ron fit de même. Elle se retrouva vite étouffer entre ces deux amis. Une main se posa sur ces cheveux brun.

«_Idiote.» Fit le survivant. « Tu n'es pas en trop, comme la dis Ron, tu as beaucoup aidé, et pour nous, tu es déjà notre meilleure amie..»

«_Câlin collectif ?» Proposa la brunette en se faisant enlacer par ces deux meilleurs amis. «Merci..»

Au manoir Malfoy, Drago faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas si il devait le faire. Devait-il la prévenir ?

Pendant les vacances, sa futur femme devait venir au manoir et il ne savait pas si il fallait prévenir Aquila. Elle avait d'autre occupation et il ne voulait pas la déranger avec sa.

Sa futur femme devait arrivée d'une minute à l'autre et elle allait rester une semaine ici. Après des minutes qui lui avait parut des heures, sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

«_Mon chérie...Ils sont arrivés.»

«_J'arrive.»

Narcissa Malfoy s'approcha de son fils et l'obligea à la regarder.

«_Je sais que sa ne te plais pas mais...»

«_Mais Père en a décider ainsi.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était son mari qui avait pris cette décision. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Elle reprit vite contenance et demanda à son fils de descendre après l'avoir inspecter une dernière fois. Il descendit les marches et atterrit dans le salon. Il salua la famille et se posta devant une vieille femme ridé, au cheveux gris serrer en chignon, une robe noir serrer et des talons qui résonnait.

«_Madame...» Commença Drago.

«_Camille Debauvaix »

Drago fit un baise main et s'approcha d'un homme plutôt bien portant, qui avait une moustache assez épaisse et portait un costume noir et blanc.

«_Bonjour mon garçon ! » Fit l'homme en lui serrant la main. «Edward Debauvaix, enchanter!»

«_Moi de même Monsieur Debauvaix.»

Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille qui devait être son épouse et lui fit un baise main. Elle avait les cheveux blond, les yeux marrons et elle portait une robe rose.

«_Mademoiselle Debauvaix..»

«_Kate Monsieur Malfoy..!»

«_Drago Mademoiselle.»

Elle eu un léger rire qui se fit vite réprimander par sa mère. Celle-ci s'avança vers Narcissa et elles commencèrent à parler. Lucius s'engagea dans une discussion avec Edward et Drago et Kate allèrent se promener dans le jardin.

Après de longue minute de silence, Drago décida à parler.

«_Dites moi, quels sont vos hobbies ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer.

«_Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne suis pas spécialement heureuse à l'idée de se mariage forcer...»

«_Alors nous sommes deux...»

Kate la regarda d'un air surpris.

«_Mes parents pensent que vous avez beaucoup d'influence et bla bla bla...»

«_Ils sont pour le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

«_Oui..»

«_Alors ne vous étonnez pas ,Kate, qu'ils m'aient choisi.»

«_Mais je ne veux pas !»

«_Moi non plus..»

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et frappa dans ces mains !

«_J'ai une idée ! » s'écria-t-elle.

«_Laquel ? »

«_Faisons en sorte que quelques chose se passe mal pour que mes parents s'en aille ! »

Drago réfléchi à toute vitesse. C'était une bonne idée, mais qu'allaient-ils faire ? Une idée lumineuse vint se poser dans son esprit… et il remercia Harry intérieurement.

«_Quand j'étais en seconde année à Poudlard » Commença-t-il « Y a Potter qui a renverser un gros gâteau sur des invités… On a qu'à faire pareil !»

Elle hochât de la tête et un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage.

L'heure du repas arriva et tout le monde se mirent à table. Drago et Kate se regardaient d'un œil complice. Le dessert risquait d'être fort en émotion.

Le repas se faisait dans un petit brouhaha. Le dessert arriva assez rapidement, au plus grand bonheur de nos jeunes ados. Ils avaient dû négocier avec les elfs pour les laisser se charger du gâteau. À la base c'est koby, un des elfes du manoir Malfoy, qui devait servir le dessert. Drago avait dû user de toute son intelligence pour le convaincre que « L'arrivée d'un gâteau qui vole ferait son petit effet au invité ». Koby avait finit par accepter. Le dit gâteau arriva dans le salon en volant vers la table. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Il passa près des parents de Kate et il s'effondra sur eux.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, Edward et Camille se précipitèrent hors de table en poussant des exclamations de mécontentement en évoquant une plaisanterie très mal placé. Lucius et Narcissa étaient plus qu'outré de leur accusation et la famille Debauvaix partit sans demander son reste. Kate avait regardé Drago en lui soufflant un merci avant de disparaître.

«_Mais comment SA A PU ARRIVÉ ?» Hurla Lucius en brisant un verre de rhum.

«_C'est ma faute père.. Je voulais que l'arrivé du gâteau soit spectaculaire mais mon sort de lévitation s'est arrêter soudainement..c'était un accident...»

Son père leva un sourcil perplexe avant de se positionné devant Drago. Celui-si avait pris un air d'enfant désolé et avait baisser la tête. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle monumentale mais au lieu de cela, son père souffla et attrapa l'épaule de son fils.

«_Drago, la prochaine fois, laisse les elfs faire..»

«_Bien père…!»

Et Lucius repartit s'installer dans son fauteuil en entament un énième verre de wisky pur feu. Drago marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ça chambre et pris du nécessaire à écrire. Il referma l'enveloppe et la donna à son hibou qui s'envola.

Au Terrier, un hibou arriva à l'une des fenêtres de la maison et commença à taper dessus. Aquila se leva et pris la missive des pattes de l'animal et lui donna une sucrerie avant que celui-ci ne s'envole.

«_C'est pour qui ?» Demanda Ginny à l'adresse de la brunette.

«_Pour moi ! »

«_De qui ? »

Aquila retourna l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture de Drago.

«_De ma tante…! Elle n'a pas d'autre moyen pour me contacter que par Hibou ! La technologie moldue n'est pas autoriser ici ! »

Ginny acquiesca de la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture de « Sorcière Hebdo ». La brunette s'assit dans un coin de la chambre et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« _Aquila,_

 _J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer et je pensais que tu voudrais la savoir ! Tu te souviens que je t'avais parler de se mariage arranger ? Et bien il est annulé ! Merci Drago Malfoy pour cette idée de génie ! J'ai eu, avec la plus grande intelligence Malfoyenne, l'idée de faire tomber le gâteau sur les parents de Kate ! (Kate c'est celle avec qui je devais me marier..) Et bien, ces parents non pas apprécier ! Et ils sont partis ! Tu aurais du voir leur tête ! A mourir de rire !_

 _Sinon Lemus… Comment vas-tu ?_

 _D.M._ »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui secoua la tête quelques seconde après. Elle était heureuse que Drago n'est pas à se marier de force mais… Il y avait un autre sentiment qui venait d'apparaître; un sentiment qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir à son égard. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention avant mais elle était jalouse. Jalouse de cette fille qui aurait dû être sa femme. Et maintenant, elle avait eu un sentiment de soulagement. Soulager car il n'y avait plus personne autour de Drago. Aquila releva la tête et tomba dans les yeux marron de la rouquine.

«_Elle ta dit quoi ta tante pour que tu sois heureuse ?»

«_Elle a trouver quelqu'un ! Comme elle était célibataire..!» Mentit Aquila sans lâcher le regard de son ami.

«_Ah, tant mieux pour elle !»

Ginny s'étira de tout son long et feuilleta de nouveau son magasine. Aquila prit de quoi écrire et dis qu'elle était heureuse pour lui, que c'était dommage qu'elle n'est pas pu assister à cette scène et que Drago ne devait pas trop se venter non plus. Elle finit sa lettre par lui dire qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle était chez Ron pour un petit moment. Elle donna sa lettre à son hibou et celui-ci s'envola.

La brunette sortit de la chambre de son amie et se dirigea dans le jardin des Weaslay. Elle vit Ron et Harry voler et faire des pirouettes dans les airs. Ceux-ci, en remarquant leur amie, descendirent se poser devant elle.

«_Wouaw ! Impressionnant ! » Fit Aquila en se rapprochant d'eux.

«_Merci, merci !» Répondit Ronald en une courbette.

«_Tu veux essayer ?» Demanda Harry en tendant un balai à Aquila.

Celle-ci le regarda avec de grand yeux rond. Elle avait déjà entendu et vu certaine personne voler en balai mais elle n'avait jamais penser essayer un jour.

«_Je..eu.. Oui, pourquoi pas !»

Elle prit le balai d'une main tremblante et regarda ces amis sans savoir quoi faire. Harry lui expliqua qu'elle devait déjà enfourcher le balais et que, une fois cela fait, elle s'envolera. Peu rassurer, elle enfourcha tout de même l'objet et sentit ces pieds se décoller du sol. Elle commença à tanguer dangereusement sur le coter et finit par tomber en se faisant rattraper par Ron. Ils rigolèrent en cœur et elle recommença. Finalement, au bout d'une heure d'essai, elle finit par atteindre les deux mètres de hauteur sans tomber.

«_J'y...J'y arrive ! » S'exclama-t-elle. «C'est géniale ! »

«_Maintenant, on avance !» Fit Ron en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Son visage se décomposa et elle déglutit difficilement.

«_Penche toi en avant !»

Elle fit ce qu'on lui dit et son balai commença à avancer. Il accéléra petit à petit et Aquila commença à se sentir à l'aise. Elle finit par prendre beaucoup de vitesse et engagea une mini course avec Ron, sous l'œil attentif d'Harry qui regardait d'en bas. Essoufflée, elle finit par redescendre en se ramassant au sol.

«_Va falloir que je m'entraîne à l'atterrissage ! » Dit-elle en explosa de rire.

Ces deux amis acquiescèrent et suivirent son fou rire. Ils s'allongèrent tout les trois sur l'herbe et regardait le ciel s'obscurcirent. La brunette était blottit entre ces deux meilleurs amis et leur chaleur corporel la réchauffait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par s'endormir et Ron la porta dans la chambre de Ginny.

Au même moment au manoir Malfoy, l'ambiance qui y régnait n'était pas au beau fixe. Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tournant en rond, tel un oiseau en cage. Il avait peur, il était en colère. Comment sont père avait-il pu laisser faire sa ? Le Serpentard jetait des coup d'œil furtif à la fenêtre de temps à autres. Ils allaient arrivé… _IL_ allait arrivé.

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure que un brouhaha s'éleva dans le salon du manoir. Le cœur du blond platine loupa un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra. À partir de maintenant, sa vie allait être un véritable enfer.

Le bruit d'un pop le sortit de ses pensée et un elf se présenta à lui.

«_On vous demande en bas Monsieur..»

Drago grogna un « j'arrive » et du prendre le peu de courage qu'il avait pour sortir de sa chambre et rejoindre le bruit qui s'intensifiait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. C'est la boule au ventre et la gorge serrer qu'il entra dans la pièce. Une longue table noir avait été dresser et plusieurs Mangemort s'y était réunit. _IL_ n'était pas encore arriver. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il eu un léger soubresaut avant de se tourner pour voir qui était son interlocuteur. Cette personne n'était autre que sa mère et il vit sur son visage qu'elle était affolée.

«_Ne t'inquiète pas Drago..Tout se passera bien...»

La voix de sa mère était tremblante mais elle essayait de garder un visage impassible. Non, tout ne se passerai pas bien. Plus rien n'allait bien se passer désormais. La troupe de Mangemort se tut et ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent. L'air se fit oppressante, froide. Un sifflement se fit entendre dans le couloir et un serpent vert fit son apparition. Il slaloma entre les jambes des invités et s'arrêta devant Drago quelques seconde avant de continuer son chemin. Puis, une robe noir apparu, une robe en lambeau, poussiéreuse et déchirer. L'homme qui la portait avait la peau d'une blancheur extrême, qui penchait sur du bleu. Ces yeux noir lançaient des regards à vous glacez le sang, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, laissant apparaître une dentition très mal entretenu. Voldemort venait d'apparaître. Il se dirigea en face de Lucius Malfoy qui trembla légèrement à la vue de son Maître.

«_Lucius...» Commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix glacial. « C'est honorable de ta part de nous laisser ta demeure en guise de rassemblement..! »

«_Je ne suis là que pour vous servir maître.»

«_Je le sais, et j'espère aussi que ton fils en fera autant..»

Drago tressailli à l'entente de l'emploie « fils ». Son cœur allait exploser lorsque Voldemort se pencha vers le Serpentard.

«_J'aimerai te voir, en privé…Pas tout de suite… Je te préviendrai..»

«_Très bien, maître..»

Il s'autorisa à respirer lorsque le Lord noir s'assit en bout de table. Il invita les autres à faire de même et un silence de mort plana dans la pièce.

«_Merci à tous d'être venu. Mon règne verra bientôt le jour.. Mais un obstacle est encore la… Harry Potter ! Ce maudit garçon…»

Le regard glacial du Lord balaya les invités. Il se tourna vers Severus, qui se trouvait à coter de lui.

«_Dis-moi… Comment c'est passé cette année ?»

«_Mal...Dolores Ombrage na pas réussit maître..!»

Un rictus mauvais se forma sur le visage pâle de Voldemort.

«_Je m'occuperai de son cas alors...»

La suite de la réunion se porta sur l'idéologie et les futurs loi que Voldemort instaurera et ainsi que plusieurs menaces si les missions confié venait à échouer. Le Lors finit par partir et ses serviteurs le suivirent. Drago était monter dans sa chambre à la fin de cette réunion et s'y était enfermer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait lui parler..et en privé ! Drago voulait mourir, ou s'enfuir. Mais dans les deux cas, Voldemort le retrouverait ! On frappa à la porte et sa mère entra.

«_Drago..Mon chéri..»

«_Je ne veux voir personne.»

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'approcher de son fils et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Drago finit par rejoindre sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

«_Mère...Que va-t-il nous arrivé..? »

«_Je ne sais pas...»

 **Voilà ! Alors se chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Sur ceux, au chapitre 11 !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde ! :)**

 **Bon et bien..voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

Chapitre 11: Petite visite improvisé.

 _Il avance dans le manoir, sa maison. Il la reconnaît mais la trouve différente. L'odeur de sang lui arrive jusqu'au narine. Il traverse un long couloir sombre et entre dans le salon. Avec horreur, il voit ces parents, allongés par terre, gisant dans du sang, les yeux vides, fixé vers le plafond. Un serpent siffle, passe, slalome entre les morts, s'arrête devant lui. Il lève les yeux et rencontre un regard froid, glaçant, sombre. Voldemort. Il tient une brunette entre ces mains. Une fille qu'il reconnaissait entre mille: Aquila. Le lord s'avance, lentement et dit d'une voix traînante «_Tue… la…»_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur lui colle au front et son cœur bas la chamade. Cela faisait une semaine que ce même cauchemar le hantait. Il se réveillait chaque nuit, tremblant, apeuré, terrifié. Il ne sortait jamais de ça chambre, et restait enfermer dans celle-ci des heures durant, ne sortant que pour aller manger ou que pour aller au chemin de traverse. Il voulait éviter tout contacte avec les mangemorts qui allaient et venaient dans le manoir comme si ils étaient chez eux.

Il se leva, s'extirpa de ces couettes et alla dans la salle-de-bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla et passa sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur une chaise longue et contempla les étoiles. Il soupira un bon cou et ferma les yeux tout en se blottissant dans son peignoir vert.

Chez les Weasley, Aquila était sortie du terrier et s'était installée dans le jardin, emmitouflée sous une couette. Elle s'était réveillée et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Drago et elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Aquila se fit réveillée par de l'eau glacée sur le visage.

«_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

«_Tu te réveilles enfin ! »

Harry se pencha au-dessus de la brunette et lui lança un sourire rieur. Aquila poussa ces cheveux trempées en arrière pour essayer de voir son ami et se leva.

«_Merci beaucoup Harry ! »

«_Mais y a pas de quoi ! Aller va te changer on va au chemin de traverse ! »

Elle partie se sécher, s'habiller et redescendit dans le salon pour emprunter la cheminée. Ron et Ginny s'y trouvait déjà.

«_Au faite » Commença Aquila « Pourquoi on y va ? »

«_On a reçut les fournitures scolaires ! » Souffla Ginny. « Tiens voilà la tienne. »

Elle lui tendit une lettre que la brunette s'empressa d'ouvrir.

«_Hermione nous rejoint là-bas ! » Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette, et articula « Chemin de Traverse ».

En quelques secondes, le petit groupe se retrouva dans un magasin et en sortirent très rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue bondée de sorcier et de sorcière et eurent du mal à trouver Hermione. Ils finirent par la trouver et commencèrent leur achats. Arrivée devant la boutique Fleury et Bott, Aquila et Hermione se séparèrent du groupe pour y aller faire un tour. Hermione alla dans le rayon sorcellerie et Aquila visitait les étagèrent. Elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba à terre.

«_Pardon...Excusez moi.. »

«_Non c'est moi.. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et d'une même voix firent « Toi ? »

«_Aquila, mais qu'est-ce que..? »

«_Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi Drago ! »

«_Les fournitures scolaires ? »

«_Ouai..»

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Aquila sauta dans les bras du Serpentard qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux.

«_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle et tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres...»

«_… »

«_Drago… »

«_On peut pas en parler ici. »

«_Aquila ? Viens, les autres nous attendes ! » Cria Hermione en se zigzaguant entre les livres.

«_Merde, c'est Hermione, Drago il faut que l'on se voit. Répond à mes lettres ! » Chuchota Aquila en lui déposant un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de partir.

Aquila rejoignit son ami qui avait acheté une tonne de bouquin. Elles sortirent de la boutique et cherchèrent leur amis parmi les autres sorcier. Elles les retrouvèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch, entrain d'admirer plusieurs balais. Aquila se dirigea vers un balais en bois clair, l'Éclair de Feu.

«_Il est super beau… Arg, et super chère aussi ! 40 Gallions 10 Mornilles et 15 Noises(1). »

Harry se rapprocha de son amie.

«_C'est un très bon balais ! Je l'ai ! »

«_Oh… De toutes façon, je ne vais pas le prendre parce que je n'ai pas assez d'argent sorcier et ce balai ne me servirait à rien alors… »

«_Tu as de l'argent moldu ? »

«_Eu..oui, l'héritage de mes parents plus l'argent que j'ai eu en vendant notre maison, pourquoi ? »

«_Tu as vendu ta...Bref, tu m'expliqueras sa plus tard, suis moi ! »

Il pris la brunette pars le bras et la traîna hors du magasin pour se diriger vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ils entrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment et ils se dirigèrent vers un vieux gobelin.

Le dit gobelin leva la tête vers ces interlocuteurs.

«_Vous voulez ?» Il les dévisagea un moment. «_Ah Monsieur Potter, ravi de vous revoir. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

«_Je viens faire un échange argent moldu/sorcier pour Mademoiselle Aquila… » Fit Harry en tournant la tête vers son ami pour savoir le reste de son prénom.

«_Aquila Jeanne Lanaé Lemus » Fit celle-ci à l'adresse du gobelin.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle comme si il ne l'avait pas remarquer avant.

«_Ah, Miss Lemus. »

«_J'aimerais faire passer la moitié de mon argent moldu en sorcier s'il vous plaît. »

Le gobelin appela une autre créature de son espèce, et, par on ne s'est quel formule, une somme d'argent colossal arriva dans le coffre fort d'Aquila. Elle les remercia et demanda a retirer de l'argent.

«_Vous savez Miss Lemus » Commença le vieux gobelin. «_Si vous voulez retirer une tel somme, nous pouvons vous donnez une carte magique qui vous permettra de payer en magasin sans avoir à retirer de l'argent ici, c'est bien plus pratique. »

«_Oh, eu..Oui je veux bien, merci. »

Le gobelin la conduisit dans un bureau ou elle du signer quelques papier avant que l'on lui remette une carte verte et or avec écrit en inscription « _CMS_ » en lettre blanche.

«_CMS ? »

«_Carte Magique Sorcière. C'est un acronyme. Bien placer votre baguette au dessus de la carte s'il vous plaît et réciter ceci: _Signa contra magistratus I Magia_ »

« S _igna contra magistratus I Magia_ »

Un filet argenté s'échappa de la baguette d'Aquila et se posa sur la carte avant de disparaître.

«_Oh, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de...»

«_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa, je m'en suis chargé, vous n'aurez aucun soucis. Le sors sert à préciser que vous seul êtes le propriétaire de cette carte. »

«_Eu..D'accord, merci. »

La brunette sortit du bureau et alla rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait dans le hall. Elle lui expliqua pour la carte et aussi pourquoi elle avait vendue la maison. Elle ne voulait pas y revenir et comme la maison lui revenait, elle a décidé de la vendre pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher de la tête et ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la boutique de Quidditch.

«_Pourquoi on y retourne ? »

«_Bin, pour que tu achètes le balai ! »

«_Mais Harry, il ne me servira à rien, vu que je ne joue pas au Quidditch et… »

«_Tu n'auras qu'a entrer dans l'équipe ! »

«_Nan mais Harry...»

«_Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais t'entraîner ! Et tu seras au point pour les sélections à la rentrée ! Aller vient ! »

Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre, il l'emmena dans la boutique où elle y acheta tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le sport.

Ils retrouvèrent leur amis dans la boutique de glace Fortearôme. Ils étaient installés au fond de la pièce, dans un coin banquette.

«_Donc, tu vas essayer d'entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? » Demanda Ginny à Aquila qui dévorait une glace à la cerise et au jasmin.

«_Oui...enfin… je sais pas, je verrais…! »

«_Merci Harry de l'avoir convertir à se sport dangereux ! » Souffla Hermione entre deux gorgés de son Milkshake citrouille/vanille.

«_Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Et ce n'est pas si dangereux ! »

Hermione secoua la tête, et tout le monde rigola. Ils finirent leu achats et remontèrent l'allée centrale du chemin de traverse pour repartir chez eux. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin où ils avaient atterrit en arrivant et prirent la poudre de cheminette pour retourner au Terrier.

De retour au Terrier, tout le monde déposa leur achat et partirent à diverse occupation. Aquila était assise dans la chambre de Ginny, et contemplai le balai qu'elle avait acheté. Elle le prit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle y trouva Harry.

«_Il nous reste un mois avant la rentré, tu penses pouvoir bien m'entraîner pour les sélections ? » Fit Aquila à Harry.

«_Bien sur ! Tu vas avoir le meilleur des entraîneurs ! Aller, on y va ! »

Ils descendirent dans le jardin et Harry commença par lui expliqué les règles.

«_Bien. L'objectif du jeu, c'est de marque le plus de point en envoyant un souaffle dans l'un des trois cercles adverses. » Il lui montra une balle rouge et creuse à deux endroits. « Les trois cercles se sont des buts si tu veux. Quand tu marques, tu gagnes 10 points. Tu comprends jusque là ? »

«_Oui ! C'est pour sa que tu ma fais acheté la mallette ! »

«_Oui oui !Bon, ensuite, il y cette balle, le vif d'or » Il sortit une balle ronde de couleur or avec des ailes. « Cette balle, si tu l'attrapes, de un tu gagnes 150 points et en plus c'est la fin du match. »

«_D'accord…!»

«_Dans une équipe i joueurs. Trois poursuiveurs, qui tentent de marquer des buts avec le Souafle, Deux batteurs, qui dévient les Cognards...C'est sa le Cognard » Fit-il en montrant une balle qui s'agitait dans tout les sens dans son étuis. « Ne te prend pas un Cognard ! Ensuite, il y a un gardien et un attrapeur qui à pour mission d'attraper le vif d'or. »

«_Et toi tu es l'attrapeur ! »

«_Bingo ! Alors, dans quel poste tu veux jouer ? »

«_Hum… Poursuiveur et j'aimerais essayer batteur aussi ! »

«_Super, aller on commence ! »

L'entraînement dura jusqu'au couché du soleil, et lorsque les deux Gryffondors soient à bout de force. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour aller se changer. Après le bain, Aquila s'affala dans le lit de Ginny.

«_Alors cette entraînement ? » Fit-elle.

«_Dur..je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais… »

«_C'est dangereux Aquila ! » Remarqua Hermione, elle était restée chez les Weasley après la sortit au chemin de traverse.

«_Pas grave ! J'aime bien se sport ! »

Au même moment Harry entra dans la pièce.

«_Ah, je te cherchais Aquila ! »

«_Et moi je parlais de toi ! Alors j'étais comment ? Tu penses que j'ai une chance ? »

Le survivant pris une mine sombre et baissa la tête. Aquila eu le même réflexe et souffla.

«_Je suis si nul que sa …?»

«_Et bien… Non ! Tu es même très doué ! » fit-il en levant la tête avec un grand sourire. « Avec de l'entraînement, tu vas pouvoir progresser ! Tu as choisis quel poste tu préfères ? »

Une vague de soulagement traversa la brunette.

«_Hum, oui ! Batteur j'aimerai bien ! »

«_Ah ! Tant mieux, tu es plus à l'aise dedans j'ai remarqué ! Demain debout 6h ! »

«_D'acc ! »

[… ]

Au manoir Malfoy, Drago était rentré chez lui et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre; comme tout les autres jours. Il devait en parlé a Aquila ? Il ne savait pas, il hésitait. Il prit finalement de quoi écrire, et, une fois sa lettre finit, la donna à son hibou qui s'envola.

On frappa à sa porte et sa mère entra.

«_Mon chérie… Le...maître veut te voir… maintenant… »

Drago se raidit, et une envie subite de vomir lui prit. D'un pas mécanique, il se dirigea vers la porte.

«_Il t'attend dans le bureau de ton père…»

Le blond déglutit et se dirigea vers le bureau. Ce rendez-vous, il ne l'avait pas attendu, et il avait même espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est oublié cette entre-vue. Arrivé devant le bureau il frappa et une voix sifflante l'ordonna de rentré.

«_Bonjour Drago… Te souviens-tu que je voulais te parler ? »

«_Oui maître..»

«_J'ai… une mission pour toi. Une mission qui pourrait vous placez un peu plus haut, toi et ta famille, dans les rangs de mon armée… En premier lieu, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard… Il y a une armoire à disparaître chez Barjow et Beurk, elle a une jumelle, qui se trouve à Poudlard, trouve la, et répare la si elle en a besoin… »

«_Bien maître.. »

«_Ensuite, je veux que tu tues Dumbledor… »

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement.

«_Tu auras jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire…Et si tu échoues, je te laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à tes parents et à toi même… Tu peux t'en aller»

Drago partit d'un pas lent, sans demander son reste, et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches pour y déverser ses repas de la journée. Il devait tuer Dumbledor...Le plus grand sorcier du monde magique. Il devait tuer...Enlever une vie… D'un pas traînant, il regagna sa chambre. Sa mère l'attendait, assise sur le lit.

«_Drago… »

«_Tuer Dumbledor, faire entrer les mangemorts… »

Narcissa ne dit rien, prit son fils dans ces bras pour le réconforter. Il éclata en sanglot et agrippa le tissus des habits de sa mère pour ne pas tomber.

[…]

Un hibou arriva chez les Weasley. On donna la lettre à Aquila -car elle lui était destinée- et partit la lire un peu plus loin.

« _Aquila,_

 _Je sais pas vraiment quoi écrire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a élue domicile chez moi… Et tout ces toutous envahissent notre maison… Il ma demandé de le voir en privé, je ne sais pas quand , j'attends…_

 _Où pourrait-on se voir ?_

 _D.M._ »

Les mains de la brunette se mirent à trembler. C'était horrible. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle rédigea rapidement une réponse.

« _Drago,_

 _Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_

 _Retrouvons-nous dans le Londres moldu, à la capital même, vers midi. Tu dois connaître. Si tu arrives en premier attend moi devant la tour de Londre, c'est une grande horloge, géante même, tu trouveras facilement._

 _A.L._ »

Elle donna sa lettre à son hibou et partit manger. Le repas finit, elle monta se coucher.

[…]

«_Bien, on attaque ? » Demanda Harry à Aquila.

«_Oui ! »

Le survivant libéra les cognards et l'entraînement commença. Elle en rata quelques un mais elle les renvoya assez bien. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour aller manger et reprirent les entraînements. Ces entraînements durèrent jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Entre temps, Aquila était partit rejoindre Drago.

~1 semaine avant la rentrée~

Aquila rejoint Drago en courant.

«_Excuse moi du retard ! »

«_Tu aurais pu arrivé plus tôt hein.. »

«_Et, j'ai dis excuse moi ! J'ai eu un empêchement ! »

«_Bon..On va où ? »

«_Viens. »

Aquila l'entraîna dans plusieurs rue avant de s'arrêter devant un salon de thé. Ils s'installèrent tout au fond de la boutique et commandèrent un thé au citron, un au miel/orange avec quelques biscuits et des cupcakes.

«_Drago… Si tu veux parler… »

«_Sa ira. Et toi, tu vas mieux ? »

«_Oui, j'ai réussis à ne pas péter un plomb..! »

«_Hum… »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Drago avait le regard dans le vague et buvait son thé sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Aquila le regardait tristement et, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là, pris sa main dans la sienne. Il lui sourit vaguement et repartit dans ces pensées.

La brunette paya l'addition et ils sortirent marcher un peu. Le serpentard avait toujours la tête ailleurs et la Gryffondor commençait à être agacé de son comportement. Elle prit sur elle même, car elle savait ce que son ami vivait et pris son bras entre ces mains, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Drago eu un léger sursaut et tourna la tête vers Aquila.

«_Tu sais… Je ne vais pas t'obliger à parler, tu ne veux pas, mais ne reste pas comme sa… Profite de cette journée avec moi, j'aimerai te voir sourire, parce que sa te va bien..parce que j'aime te voir heureux… Alors, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, profite… »

Drago était étonné des propos d'Aquila. Il ne répondit d'abord rien, puis finit par ouvrir la bouche.

«_Ce n'est pas une question que j'ai envie ou pas, j'ai peur que tu sois horrifié… et je ne veux pas te perdre… »

«_Tu ne me perdras pas Drago… »

«_Le nombre de fois où tu étais en colère contre moi..!»

«_Ce n'était pas pareil ! Cette situation est très différente...»

«_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Veut que je fasse entrer les mangemorts dans l'école...»

«_Hum..»

«_Et..il veut que.. je tue le directeur...»

Aquila resserra son étreinte. Elle ne dit rien.

«_Tu m'en veux…?»

«_À voldy oui, à toi non..»

«_Ouf..» chuchota-t-il.

La brunette le dirigea dans un petit parc et ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres pour être seul, et au calme. Ils se stoppèrent devant un arbre imposant et elle y grimpa en faisant signe à Drago de faire de même. Ils s'assirent sur une branche et profitèrent de la vue qui donnait sur d'autres arbres.

Il restèrent assis la, sans parler. De temps à autres la brunette jetait des regards vers son ami qui était de nouveau perdu dans ces pensées.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, ni le laisser seul. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Drago resserra sa main à son tour et la regarda.

«_Sa te va bien les tresses..! » fit-il en un léger sourire tout en jouant avec les dis tresses.

«_Merci ..! »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Drago se pencha vers le visage d'Aquila. Elle recula légèrement mais se laissa faire. Il plaça une main sur son visage et le reprocha du sien pour y déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brunette eu un léger frisson et approfondis le baiser. Ils se dégagèrent, à bout de souffle. Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Il rigola et releva son visage.

«_Je..eu...» Balbutia Aquila. «C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, vue que..»

«_Chut… On se fera discret..»

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et rigola en voyant le visage de la Gryffondor devenir cramoisi. Ils restèrent encore un moment ici et finirent par partirent. Elle l'emmena chez sa tante Lanaé pour y passer par la cheminée (Ils ont aménagé la cheminée pour qu'Aquila passe plus facilement.).

«_Bon, et bien… On se revoit à Poudlard ! » Fit Aquila.

«_Ouai..»

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Drago passa dans la cheminée puis disparu. Aquila fit de-même et retourna chez les Weasley.

 **Bon voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Dites mois si cela vous à plu !**

 **Au revoir et au prochain chapitre! :)**

 **(1) c'est 294,49 euros, je ne sais pas combien coûte un balais malgré toutes mes recherches :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Oui, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12 :)**

 **P.S: Toutes les phrases avec un * sont tirés du films :)**

Chapitre 12: Une sixième année mouvementée.

Sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, une multitude d'élève se bousculaient pour entrer dans le train ou pour retrouver leurs amis. Certains parents étaient en larmes car ils ne voulaient pas abandonner leurs enfants, et les d'autres étaient heureux qu'ils repartent en cour. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Aquila étaient sur le quai à attendre que Molly leur fasse un de ces bisous baveux d'adieu.

«_Maman..» Commenca Ron. « On ne part que pour que quelques mois.»

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'un gros câlin. Une fois les étreinte faites, le groupes se dirigea dans le train et s'installa dans un wagon. Le train se mit en marche et un klaxon sourd retentit. Après quelques minutes, Aquila se leva et alla chercher des bonbons, et des toilettes. Elle marcha dans les couloirs et se sentit tirer sur le côté. Avant qu'elle n'est pu faire quoique se soit, elle reconnu tout de suite Drago et elle se calma.

«_J'ai mis un sortilège de désillusion. On ne nous verra pas.»

Elle fait un oui de la tête et s'assit sur la banquette. Drago la rejoignis et l'attira contre elle.

«_Comment tu vas Drago… ? »

«_Pas trop mal… À partir de maintenant, le compte à rebours est lancé...»

Aquila ne dit rien et se contenta de le serrer plus fort dans ces bras. Elle se défit de leur étreinte et lui lança un sourire triste.

[…]

Arrivé à Poudlard, tout les élèves allèrent manger et allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Deux semaines après la rentrée, les sélections pour le Quidditch dans l'équipe des Gryffondors commença. Après quelques heures de dure labeur à faire de son mieux, ceux qui ont été sélectionner pour faire partit de l'équipe sont en poursuiveur Demelza Robin, Ginny Weasley et Katie Bell, en gardien Ron Weasley, en Attrapeur Harry Potter et en Batteur Jimmy Pekeas et Aquila Lemus. Elle avait été ravis d'apprendre qu'elle faisait partit de l'équipe. Cela voulait dire que ces entraînements intensifs avaient porté leurs fruits.

Pendant ces deux semaines, Drago avait essayé de chercher une solution pour exécuter les ordres du Lord Noir. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé et cela l'angoissait.

Ensuite, ce qui était le plus dur pour les élèves -excepté les Serpentards- c'est que le professeur Rogue avait eu son poste dans DCFM et que c'est le professeur Slughorn qui était en potion.

Quelques temps après, Drago avait enfin trouvé une approche pour tuer -ou tout du moins essayer- le directeur: un collier ensorcelé. Mais ça n'avait pas marcher. Katie Belle avait « foutu tout mon plan en l'air » comme l'avait dit Drago. Cette dernière, ensorcelé gravement, avait du être remplacer par Dean Thomas.

Après, Aquila essayait de gérer son temps entre Drago et ces amis. Mais celui-ci l'évitait et s'enfermait on ne sait où pour y être seul. En faite, il allait s'enfermer nuit et jour dans la salle-sur-demande. C'était ici que l'armoire à disparaître y était cachée. Il essayait de la réparer mais n'arrivait à rien. Une autre idée avait germé dans son esprit, envoyé une bouteille empoisonnée au directeur par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs personnes. Mais encore une fois, son plan est tombé à l'eau car c'est Ron qui a bu la boisson et a faillit passé l'arme à gauche.

Vers la fin de l'année, Drago et Harry se sont battus dans les toilettes et le Serpentard en a fais les frais. Lorsque Aquila en avait entendu parler, elle s'était précipitée à son chevet. Elle s'était fait d'énorme soucis pour lui et il en avait été touché.

Quand Drago était sortie de l'infirmerie, il s'était précipité sur l'armoire à disparaître pour finir de la réparer, et il avait réussit. Mais à peine en avait-il informé le Lord, que celui-ci avait donné ces ordres pour que l'attaque commence. Les mangemorts étaient entrer dans le châteaux grâce à l'armoire et Drago c'était précipité en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour y effectuer sa dernière tâche: tuer Dumbledor. Mais finalement, la pression a été trop forte pour lui est s'est son professeur de DCFM, Severus Rogue, qui avait accomplit cette mission.

L'enterrement du Directeur c'était fait peu de temps après et tout le monde sorcier savait à présent qu'une guerre était en marche.

Maintenant, tout les élèves étaient rentrer chez eux. Aquila, Harry et Ron était retournés au Terrier et Hermione chez ces parents. Tout les quatre avaient pris une décision très importantes. Ils en avaient parlé durant toutes l'année scolaire. C'était une décision très importante mais sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord: trouver les orcruxes. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parler très clairement mais dès que tout les quatre se retrouveront, ils mettrons leurs plans a exécutions.

Hermione était chez elle, dans sa chambre, elle lisait le journal sorcier « _Une famille moldue assassiné_ _e_ _*_ », « _Le seigneur des ténèbres sème la panique*_ ». Elle sortit de sa transe lorsque sa mère l'appela.

«_Le thé est près ma chérie ! *»

«_Oui, j'arrive maman..!*»

Durant quelques jours, elle s'était entraînée à jeter le sort d' _oubliette._ Elle ne voulait pas que ces parents soient mêlée à tout sa, alors elle avait tout prévus. Elle allait modifier leur souvenir et changer leur prénom et leur nom ainsi que les faire déménager...c'était la seule solution pour qu'ils restes en vie.

Elle descendit dans le salon et se retrouva derrière ces parents. Elle ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette vers eux et lança le sortilège. Elle du prendre tout son courage à deux mains pour sortir de la maison et aller jusqu'au Terrier. Une fois arrivée là-bas, ils se réunirent pour mettre au point leur escapade. Ils devaient faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre par les parents de Ron. Ils ne laisseront jamais quatre gamins partirent à la recherche d'objets dangereux avec un risque de mourir très élevé.

En ce moment, touts le monde préparaient le mariage de Bill et Fleure. Des chapiteaux étaient dressés, des gâteaux étaient préparés et des costumes étaient achetés. Aquila parlait de temps à autres avec Drago mais celui-ci se faisait discret. Ils avaient une relation discrète mais celle-ci était au plus bas. Aquila était désespérée.

Le jour du mariage, tout le monde se prépara. Hermione avait mis une robe rouge, Ginny une robe mauve simple et près du corps avec une fermeture derrière, Aquila avait une longue robe rose pale et les garçons étaient dans des costumes mi-sorcier mi-moldu.

Alors que Aquila se préparait, elle reçut un hibou. La lettre venait de Drago.

« _Aquila,_

 _Il y a une montre dans l'enveloppe, attend 10 heure et touche la, c'est un porte au loin._

 _D.M._ »

Elle regarda l'objet et, en même temps, l'heure. Il lui restait dix minutes à attendre. La brunette se posait dix milles questions. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Où allait-elle atterrir ?

Elle reposa la lettre et attendit.

 **Bon..voilà ^^'' oui c'est tréééééééééééééééééés cour mais je ne voulais pas le faire super long et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration :) normalement le chapitre suivant devrait être plus long ;) Bisous 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, bon voici le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que sa vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Les phrases avec * sont tirées du film :)**

Chapitre 13: Le début de la cavale…

Lorsque les 10 heures arrivèrent, Aquila toucha le porte-au-loin et se fit transporter dans un hôtel moldu. Elle regarda dans le grand hall et y trouva une tête blonde. Il la remarqua et s'avança vers elle.

«_Un Malfoy dans un hôtel moldu ? »Fit Aquila une fois que Drago fut à sa hauteur.

«_Obligé, sinon, dans le monde sorcier, on se serait fait repéré...»

Elle fit un ''oui'' de le tête et le Serpentard l'emmena dans les étages. Ils entrèrent dans un escalier, et gravirent les marches pour débarquer dans un couloir. Il l'entraîna devant plusieurs porte avant de s'arrêter devant la dernière du couloir; il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

La chambre était beige avec du parquet y avait un lit beige et marron, des meubles en bois et une autre porte qui menait à une salle de bain blanche. Il y avait aussi deux fauteuils et un petit balcon. Aquila s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et Drago fit de même.

«_C'est quoi cette tenue ? » demanda le blond platine en remarquant la robe rose de la Gryffondor.

«_Une robe pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur… Elle te plaît ? »

«_Elle ta va bien.»

«_Merci..»

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlèrent. La brunette se leva et se posta devant le blond avant de se jeter dans ces bras. Il répondit à son étreinte en fermant ces bras autour de sa taille. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa. Les larmes coulaient du coin de ces yeux.

«_Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demande Drago en essuyant une larme.

«_Je ne sais pas...» Elle marqua une pause. « J'ai peur c'est tout…»

«_Et ?»

«_Et c'est tout ! »

«_Non ce n'est pas tout, tu me caches quelques chose ! »

«_Mais non ! Je ne te cache rien ! Il n'y a rien ! » Fit Aquila en se séparant de Drago.

«_Aquila….Je connais quand quelques mens. Alors crache-le-morceau. » Son ton était autoritaire.

«_Je...On va partir à la recherche des orcruxes pour tuer Voldemort...»

«_PARDON ? » Hurla le blond après deux secondes de silence.

«_Drago...ne t'énerve pas...»

Le Serpentard avait poussé la brunette sur le fauteuil et il s'était levé, fou de rage.

«_Que je ne m'énerve pas ? Tu vas risquer ta vie et ne faut pas que je m'énerve ?! »

Elle ne dit rien et baissa la tête, il reprit.

«_Pourquoi tu vas avec eux ?! Tu n'as rien à voir la dedans ! Que Potty, Weasmoche et Raz-de-bibliothèque y aille, pas de problème ! Limite bon débarra ! Depuis leur arrivé au château, ils sont fourrer la dedans ! Tous les trois ! Toi, non ! »

«_C'est pas une question d'année...» Elle s'était levée. «Je suis aussi impliquée dedans. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ma décision et je l'ai prise. »

«_Tu n'y as même pas réfléchis ! Je suis sûr que c'est une décision prise d'un coup et tu vas foncer tête baisser, comme ces autres Gryffondors ! »

«_Et bien non ! On y réfléchit depuis un moment ! Et nous allons faire ce voyage ! »

Drago s'avança vers elle, la dominant d'une tête.

«_Si tu pars...C'est finis entre nous...»

«_Et bien tant pis…!»

Aquila prit le porte-au-loin et partit en laissant le blond, seul. Il explosa et sortit de l'hôtel en trombe. Drago ne se l'avouera pas mais, au fond, il avait peur pour elle et il était en colère contre lui même de lui avoir dit sa. Leur relation était finit, mais il l'aimait toujours.

La brunette atterrit dans la ch ambre de Ginny et elle se laissa tomber au sol, en larme. Se dire adieu de cette façon était bien la pire de toute. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre des paroles de Drago… Mais si il ne comprenait pas, alors tant pis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son accord.

[…]

La fête battait son plein. Les invités frappaient dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique et les nouveaux mariés dansaient au milieu de la piste. Harry discutait avec des veilles personnes supposés d'anciens amis à Dumbledor, Ron s'empiffrait au buffet et Hermione et Aquila discutait avec Ginny en se dandinant sur la musique. Puis, une boule bleu traversa le chapiteau et se stabilisa. Le musique s'arrêta et les danse aussi. Une voix s'éleva.

«_ _Le ministère est tombé...Le ministre de la magie est mort...Ils arrivent, ils arrivent..._ *»

Un vent de panique se créa et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, une dizaine de mangemort débarquèrent. Ils lancèrent des rayons verts partout dans le chapiteau et les sorciers s'y trouvant fuiyèrent ou entamèrent des combats. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aquila essayèrent de se trouver en se cherchant parmi la foule, tout en se protégeant. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux même point, ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent aux milieux d'une route et eurent le réflexe de reculer car un bus roulait droit sur eux. Ils se regardèrent, apeuré.

«_On est où là ?» demanda Ron alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche en suivant Hermione; celle-ci répondit:

«_Shast Berry Avenue. J'y venais voir du théâtre avec mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pensé….Par là*»Finit-elle pour leur indiqué qu'ils tournaient. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre, humide et à l'écart des autres. Hermione sortit un petit sac en perle.

«_Aquila, tu as le tiens avec toi ? » fait-elle.

«_Oui, attend...»

La brunette sortit sa baguette, et, comme elle était majeur depuis peu, elle lança un sort d'agrandissement et un petit sac en tissus jaune apparu. Elles plongèrent chacune leur mains dans leur sac et en sortir plusieurs affaires.

«_C'est quoi sa ? » Fait Ron en prenant les vêtements que Hermione lui donnait.

«_Un sac avec sortilège d'agrandissement infini indétectable. Avec Aquila, on avait tout préparer à l'avance...Au cas où on devrait partir en urgence.»

Personne ne répondit et ils se changèrent. Ensuite ils se remirent en marche et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café. Ils s'installèrent à une table et une serveuse aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles et une tenue plutôt simple se mis en face d'eux.

«_Café ?* » fit-elle.

«_Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît..!*» répondit Hermione.

«_Eu...Pareil. *» Fait Ron.

«_Ce qu'elle a dit. *» Enchaîne Harry.

«_Aussi..» Finit Aquila.

La serveuse part et les quatre Gryffondors commencent à parler de l'attaque aux mariages. Deux plombiers entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent aux comptoirs. Harry leva la tête vers les deux protagonistes qui venaient de sortirent leur baguette.

«_À TERRE ! » Cria Harry juste avant que les deux personnes ne leurs lancent des sorts.

Une lutte commença avec plusieurs sortilèges informulés.

«_Stupéfix ! » Fit Harry et le sortilège toucha un des mangemorts.

«_Pétrificus Totalus ! » Crie Hermione pour que le sortilège touche l'autre acolytes.

La serveuse sortit de derrière des cuisines et se pétrifia devant le désordre de son café.

«_Sortez. Allez-vous en !* » Ordonna Hermione à la serveuse avant qu'elle ne parte en courant.

«_Éteignez les lumières et fermer les rideaux.*» Demande Harry à ces amis.

Aquila s'occupa des rideaux et Ron sortit un objet de sa poche qui éteignit toutes les lumières.

«_C'est quoi sa ? » Demanda Aquila en se tournant vers Ron.

«_Un déluminateur...Dumbledor me la légué. Harry a eu un vif d'or et Hermione un livre… C'est le Ministre de la magie en personne qui est venue nous les donner. »

Elle hocha de la tête et les deux sorciers allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Harry. Harry s'approcha du premier mangemort.

«_Lui c'est Role...»

«_Et lui Dolohove, je l'ai vu dans un magasine...» Fait Ron après avoir vu l'autre mangemort. «Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi hein…?* »

«_Je suggère que l'on efface ses souvenirs* » Répond Harry.

Ron se tourne vers Hermione.

«_Vas-y Hermione...Tu es la meilleur en sortilège...*»

Elle s'avança lentement, leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Un filet bleu sortit de celle-ci et se dirigea vers Dolohove. Une fois cela fait, ils sortirent et se mirent en marche dans une ruelle éclairer et bonder de moldu.

«_Comment ils m'ont trouvé ? C'est à cause de la trace ? » Lance le survivant.

«_Non la trace est levé à 17 ans...» Commence Hermione. « Oh mais, on a pas fêté ton anniversaire Harry ! Ginny et moi on avait fait un gâteau ! On comptait l'emmené à la fin du mariage...*»

«_Hermione c'est...c'est vraiment très gentil mais je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment pour sa, on a faillit se faire tuer par des mangemorts ! »

«_Oui tu as raison...C'est idiot...»

«_Faut qu'on trouve un endroit sur…! » fait Ron.

«_Chez Sirius ? » Propose Aquila.

«_Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! » Approuve Harry. « On y va. »

Ils se dirigent donc vers le Squarre Grimaud. Ils s'arrêtent devant une rangée de maison en pierre sombre. D'un sort, l'immeuble se sépara et laissa place à une autre rangé de maison. Ils entrèrent mais entendirent le silence, puis un bruit de vaisselle. Au bout du couloir de l'entrée, un homme au cheveux ondulé qui arrivait jusqu'au cou se présenta: Sirius.

«_Harry ! » Fait-il. «_ Hermione et Ron ! »

Harry se précipita vers son parrain et le sert de ses bras. Sirius fait de même avec Hermione et Ron. Puis il voit Aquila et s'avance vers elle.

«_Nous nous sommes déjà vu non ? »

«_Oui monsieur, au ministère. »

«_Ah oui ! Tu t'appelles ? »

«_Aquila monsieur. »

«_Appelle moi Sirius ! »

Elle lui sourit et ils les emmène dans la cuisine. Ils s'installent sur une grande table en bois et Sirius leur tend du thé.

«_Que venez-vous faire ici ?» demande le parrain de Harry.

«_Se trouver un endroit sur...On est un peu rechercher...» Répond Ron.

«_Ah...Les temps ne sont pas sûr...»Il marque une pause. « Allez vous reposez. Vous en avez besoin.»

Hermione, Ron et Aquila monte à l'étage mais Harry reste avec son parrain.

«_Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue aux mariages de Bill et Fleurs…? Tu es la bienvenue chez les Weaslay. »

«_Je suis de plus en plus rechercher Harry. Me déplacer devient difficile. Et puis, j'ai appris que il y a eu une attaque de mangemort pendant le mariage; ils n'auraient fait qu'une boucher de moi. »

«_….»

«_Harry, que faites-vous ? Une mission suicide au compte de Dumbledor ? »

«_On cherche les horcruxes. »

«_Je suppose que te dire de ne rien faire ne changera rien ? »

«_Non.»

«_Alors, fait attention à toi. »

«_Merci...Toi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent puis se prirent dans leur bras. Harry monta finalement se coucher au près de ces amis. Aquila ne dormait pas. Elle faisait le tris dans sa tête quand elle entendit Harry entrer.

«_Tu ne dors pas ?» Demande Harry.

«_Non je danse la salsa.»

«_Très belle répartit..!»

«_Merci.»

Un silence s'installa. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, sur le canapé.

«_Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait trouvé les orcruxes ? » demande-t-elle.

«_Aucune...»

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva en premier et descendit dans la y trouva son parrain entrain de boire un café.

«_J'ai le droit de visité ? » Fait Harry.

Sirius acquiesça et le survivant commença à regarder la maison. Il trouva une porte avec écrit Régulus Acturus Black.

«_RAB. *»

Harry sursauta et se tourna en voyant Ron, Hermione et Aquila.

«_Comme sur le papier que l'on a trouvé à Poudlard. » Continue Hermione.

«_Régulus est le frère de Sirius ? » Demande Ron.

«_Exacte. »

Cette fois, c'est Sirius qui surpris le quatuor.

«_Sirius, Régulus avait un médaillon qui ressemblait à celui-ci ? » Demanda Hermione en sortant un médaillon en or pâle de son sac.

«_Oui, mais il a été volé. »

«_Volé ? Par qui ? »

«_Moi je ne sais pas, mais Kréature si. Kréature ! » Crie Sirius. Un pop se fit entendre et un veille elf apparue.

«_Oui maître ? »

«_Dit leur, quand tout a été volé. » Sirius parlait avec une pointe de rancune dans la voix.

«_Kréature a vu quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Il a volé beaucoup de chose.»

«_Sa aussi ? » Demande Hermione.

«_Sale sang-de-bourbe ! » crache Kréature avant de se prendre un coup de pied de Sirius.

«_Kréature sa suffit ! Répond. » Ordonne Sirius.

«_Oui, il a volé sa aussi...»

«_Qui s'était ? » demande Harry.

«_Mondingus. Mondingus Fletcher. *»

«_Trouve le. *»

Kréature disparu dans un pop et un silence s'abattit.

«_C'est un orcruxes Harry ?» Interroge Sirius.

«_Oui...»

«_Vous savez comment le détruire ? »

«_Non..»

Siruis hausse des épaules et redescend. Quelques heures plus tard, Kréature revint avec le voleur et en compagnie de Dobby, un elf ami de Harry.

«_Comme demandé, Kréature est revenue avec Mondingus.»

«_Dobby ! » Cria Harry.

«_Bonjour Harry Potter ! Dobby est content de vous revoir ! »

Les deux elfs montèrent sur la table, et Hermione désarma Fletcher.

«_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

«_Dobby a vu kreatur sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce que Dobby a trouvé bizarre.?Et, et ensuite Dobby a parler avec Kreatur. Et Kréature à tout expliqué à Dobby. Alors Dobby a voulu aidé son ami Harry Potter ! »

Fletcher se fit pousser au fond de la cuisine, surveillé par Sirius.

«_Et ! Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ? C'est pas de ma faute si Fol œil est tombé de son balai ! J'ai paniqué ok ?*»

«_On s'en fou de sa Mondingus..» Souffla Ron. «_T'es venu volé des trucs ici, pas vrai ? »

«_Je suis pas un voleur ! Je suis u revendeur...d'objet..rare et magnifique !* »

«_Tout le monde sait que t'es un voleur !*»

«_Tu l'as encore sa ? » Demanda Hermione en balançant le médaillon sous son nez.

«_Pourquoi ? Sa avait de la valeur ?*»

«_Il se dit qu'il aurait du le vendre plus chère...»Souffla le rouquin.

«_Tu parles oui ! J'l'ai laissé pour rien ! J'tais entrain de vendre mes...trucs sur le Chemin de Traverse quand cette dame du Ministère est arrivée ! Elle ma demandé mes papiers et elle allait m'envoyer en taule si se foutu médaillon lui avait pas taper dans l'œil !*»

«_Tu sais qui c'est ?*»

«_Non elle...» Il s'arrêta et regarder une pile de journaux qui s'entassait sur le côté. «Oh regarder ! C'est elle, avec son foutu nœud rose...»

Tout le monde se pencha et y virent Dolores Ombrage, souriant fièrement sur la photo. Ils allaient devoir aller au Ministère.

 **Voilààààààààààààà !**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites le moi en review !**

 **Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holla tout le monde !**

 **Alors voici le chapitre 14 ! :) Bon, vous verrez que dans le chapitre, j'ai beaucoup repris sur le film et j'ai aussi enlevé et rajouter certains passage :) Pour que sa colle avec mon histoire ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14: Intrusion aux Ministère.

Le quatuor avait mis au point un plan, quasiment suicidaire, pour pouvoir entrer dans le Ministère: fabriqué une potion de polynectar et capturer des membres du Ministère pour pouvoir entrer. Hermione avait donc pris un mois pour pouvoir préparer la potion. Maintenant, ils étaient cachés dans une sorte de hangars en attendant leur « victimes ». Ils s'étaient déjà renseigné sur ceux qu'ils allaient choisir. La première était une femme brune très clair, mince, pincée à quatre épingle et avec un éternel chignon serré sur la tête, Mafalda Opkrit. Ensuite se serait un homme grand, sévère, assez costaud et toujours habillé d'un long manteau noir imitation cuir avec un costume noir/bleu, il avait les cheveu cours et noirs aussi, Albert Runcorn. Après, une autre femme, petite, aux cheveux roux, bouclés et court, des petites lunettes carré qui pourrait faire pensé à Rita Skeeter, Nébila Leptide(1). Enfin, un homme rond, roux avec une moustache de la même couleur, et en vêtement conventionnel, plutôt banal, Reg Cattermole. Ils allaient les endormir, les cachés dans le hangars et se transformer pour prendre leur place au Ministère. Les quatre victimes arrivèrent chacune leur tour et ils se firent tous attrapé.

«_Bon, vous vous rappelez de ce je vous ai dis. On entre, on prend le médaillon et on sort. On ne parle que si c'est nécessaire. » Fait Hermione alors qu'elle prenait les cheveux de Mafalda.

Elle les mis dans sa mixture et tout le monde bu la leur. Harry se transforma en Albert, Ron en Reg, Aquila en Nébila et Hermione en Mafalda. Ils sortirent discrètement de leur cachette pour se dirigé vers l'entrée des visiteurs que Ron leur avait indiqué. C'était des toilettes pour homme et pour femme qui était emprunter par de nombreux sorciers et sorcières. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs toilettes et les filles firent de même. Ron entra le premier dans la cabine et Harry le suivit juste après. Le rouquin passa la tête par dessus le mur qui séparait les deux cabines et regarda Harry.

«_On entre et on tire la chasse...C'est vraiment dégueulasse !* »

Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes dans le cœur même du Ministère et allèrent rejoindre Aquila et Hermione qui se tenaient devant une gigantesque statue en marbre représentant des moldus écrasés par le monde sorcier.

«_Se sont..*» Commença Harry avant de se faire couper par Hermione.

«_Des moldus...À leur, juste place...*»

«_Combien de temps tu as dis que le polynectar ferait effet Hermione ?*»

«_Je..Je l'ai pas dit...»

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à regarder la statue avant de ce diriger vers un ascenseur; mais avant que les grilles ne se referme sur eux, un homme blond, presque blanc, plutôt vieux et jeune à la fois bloqua la fermeture, Jaxley. Il dévisagea Ron avant de lui lancer un sourire mauvais.

«_Sa pleut encore dans mon bureau. Et je ne vais pas tarder à descendre...voir ta femme. Elle doit avoir un sang suspect...Si j'étais toi, je quitterais le pays…! »

Il partit et les grilles se fermèrent sur les Gryffondors.

«_Merde...Ma femme et mes enfants sont en bas…!*» Fit Ron, complètement apeuré.

«_Ron, tu n'as pas de femme.*» Rétorqua Harry.

«_Ah oui, c'est vrai..*»

L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un couinement sourd et les grilles s'ouvrirent.

«_Ron, je crois que tu es arrivé...*» Chuchote Hermione.

«_Pour la pluie je fais quoi ?*»

«_Essaye Finiti Incantatem.*»

«_Finiti Incantatem, ok...Et si sa marche pas ? » Fait Ron en sortant de la cabine mais déjà, elle était repartit.

L'ascenseur continua sa route et s'arrêta de nouveau.

«_Bon, Hermione, Aquila » Commença Harry. «On trouve Ombrage, on prend le médaillon et on s'en va. »

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à Dolores Ombrage.

«_Mafalda, c'est Traverse qui vous envoie ? Très bien !* » Fit celle-ci en rentrant dans la cabine. «Nébila, vous venez faire le rapport ? »

«_Oui bien sûr. »

«_Parfait.» Elle marqua une pause et regarda Harry. « Albert, vous ne descendez pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher lentement pour arriver dans un grand corridor sombre et lumineux à la fois. Il marcha lentement et arriva dans une salle où tout pleins de sorciers et sorcière pliaient, rangeaient et regroupaient des prospectus pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Le survivant remarqua une porte Rose avec inscrit dessus _Dolores Ombrage_ sur une plaque en or avec un œil qui regardait aux alentours. Il lâcha une sorte de petit automate qui tomba au sol et qui se multiplia en deux, puis en quatre, puis en huit et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour occupés la salle. Puis, ils lâchèrent un bruit de pouet pouet sonore ainsi que de la fumée verte et nauséabonde. Harry en profita pour entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Aquila et Hermione suivaient Ombrage à travers plusieurs couloirs sombre. Le département des Mystères. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle ronde avec plusieurs gradins, un bureau sur-élevé, une chaise en bois posé juste devant et une trappe était logé au plafond. Dolores fit apparaître un patronus en forme de chat et ouvrit la trappe où une multitude de détraqueurs sortirent mais qui furent stoppés par le patronus. Hermione s'assit sur le bureau à côté d'Ombrage et Aquila se positionna dans les gradins, un petits carnet à la main ainsi qu'une plume ensorcelée. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et Jaxley apporta une femme plutôt jeune, aux cheveux noirs brun, et qui portait des vêtements dans les tons bleu. L'audience commença.

«_Miss Marie Cattermolle ? » Fit Ombrage de sa voix aigus.

«_Oui…?»

«_Ce matin une baguette vous a été confisqué aujourd'hui à votre arrivé au Ministère. Est-ce bien cette baguette ? » Fait-elle en montrant la dite baguette.

«_Oui..»

«_Pouvez-vous me dire à quel sorcier ou sorcières avez-vous volé cette baguette.»

«_Je..;Je ne l'ai pas volé. Elle ma choisit, quand j'avais onze ans..»

«_Vous mentez...Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière...»

«_Si je...» Elle tourna la tête et vis son prétendu marie arrivé, suivit d'Harry. « Reg...Reg dit leur qui je suis..Reg s'il te plaît..»

Ron s'avança vers Marie mais ne dit rien. Harry s'était positionné devant Aquila et serrait les poings, énervé. Il sortit sa baguette.

«_Albert, que faites-vous ? *» Demanda Ombrage en voyant la baguette.

«_Vous mentez Dolores...*» Siffla Harry en commençant à se transformer. « Et on ne pas mentir...Stupéfix !*»

Le sort toucha Ombrage qui s'évanouit aussi tôt. Hermione vola le collier, et Jaxley commença à jeter plusieurs sort mais ils se fit jeter en arrière par un sort d'Aquila. Ils coururent vers l'ascenseur et les grilles se refermèrent pour empêcher les Détraqueurs de passés. Mais ils commencèrent à aspirer leurs âmes. Harry lança donc un patronus pour les faire fuir. L'ascenseur remonta et ils atterrirent dans le hall principale du Ministère. Marie avait été laissé juste à l'entrer et les Gryffondors s'étaient mis à courir pour fuir leurs assaillants. Mais, alors qu'ils avaient tout les quatre sautés dans un conduit de transplanage, Jaxley avait réussit à les rattraper et avait transplané avec eux. Tout tourbillonnait, tournoyait, se déformait, se tordait. Les sorts volaient, ricochaient, s'arrêtaient. Des cris, des pleures, des sorts, puis le silence.

Aquila ouvrit les yeux lentement et entendis des gémissements. Elle se leva avec difficultés et se tourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Et elle vit Ron, par terre, son bras en sang. La brunette se leva rapidement et se précipita à la rechercher d'Hermione. Elle la réveilla et elle lui expliqua pour Ron, celle-ci se précipita vers lui tout en demandant à Aquila de prendre un flacon de dictam dans son sac. Harry se leva à son tour et, lorsqu'il vu Ron, se rua vers lui.

«_Hermione, son bras...* » fit Harry.

«_Je...Jaxley nous avais suivit, quand on est arrivé chez Sirius, il était la ! J'ai du partir...et, et Ron à été désartibullé...» Répondit-elle en versant des gouttes du flacon sur son bras.

Le bras de Ron finit par se refermer et celui ce calma peu à peu. Aquila avait déjà commencé à faire une barrière de protection et Harry montait leur tente.

[…]

Dans la maison de Blaize Zabini, Drago était entrain de tout cassé et son ami réparait derrière lui. Cela faisait un mois que le blond n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Aquila, et il était mort de trouille. Et maintenant, il était encore plus en colère car il avait vu sa photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, la montrant au Ministère. Si il la voyait, elle allait mourir.

«_Dray calme toi… J'en ai marre de tout réparé la...C'est un peu de ta faute si tu n'as plus de nouvelle...»

«_Je..NON ! Peut-être….» Il s'effondra au sol en se retenant de pleurer; un Malfoy ne pleurait pas.

«_Voit le bon côté des choses, elle va bien.»

«_Pour combien de temps ? »

«_Pour un moment. Quand on est avec Potter, on survit toujours.»

«_Pas faux...»

Drago se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil en cuire noir. Blaise apporta du thé et le déposa sur une table basse.

«_Elle me manque..»

«_Je ne peux rien y faire Dray..»

Un long silence s'installa. Drago était perdu entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais une chose était sur, il voulait la revoir.

 **Voilàààààààààààààààààààà, bon, c'est un peu court, mais voilà x)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et on a le retour de notre Dragounai :) Aaah, le pauvre il est perdu….**

 **(1) Nébila Leptide: c'est un personnage inventé qui n'existe pas dans HP, j'ai du inventé pour que Aquila est quelqu'un en qui se transformer :)**

 **Et donc, sur ce, aux prochains chapitre !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjouuuuureuuuuh alors vous allez bien ?**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec ce nouveaux chapitre !**

 **Les phrases avec * sont tirées du film.**

Chapitre 15: Le groupe se sépare…

Ron était dans la tente, entrain d'écouter sa radio, Aquila était avec lui, Harry était dehors entrain de regarder le médaillon et Hermione était partie chercher de quoi manger. Elle revint avec des racines et des baies et s'assit à côté du survivant.

«_Tu penses que l'épée de Gryffondor pourrait le détruire ? » Demanda Harry, toujours hypnotiser par le médaillon.

«_Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense...»

«_Et pour Ron ? Il pourra transplaner quand ? »

«_Pas tout de suite...» Il lui lançait un regard sombre et lourd de reproche. « Mais je fais tout ce que je peux...»

«_Tout ce que tu peux c'est pas suffisant !*» Cracha Harry en se levant.

Le collier avait un effet néfaste sur leur possesseur et Hermione l'avait bien compris; elle demanda à ce que Harry lui donne l'orcruxe.

«_Ça va mieux ?*»

«_Oui...merci...»

Ils entrèrent dans la tente et Hermione donna les plantes à Aquila « Tu es meilleurs que moi en cuisine..! » lui avait-elle dit. La brunette s'était donc mis eux fourneaux. Elle leur avait fait une soupe avec les racines et elle avait laissé les baies tel quel en guise de dessert.

«_Aquila, tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! » Remarqua Ron entre deux gorgées.

«_Merci...C'est ma mère qui ma appris à cuisiner..»

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à la fin du repas. Aquila alla voir Harry après avoir eu finit de tout ranger.

«_Il ne faudra pas rester trop longtemps ici...»

«_Oui, tu as raison. On attendra que Ron aille mieux et on se mettra à marcher. »

«_D'accord..» Elle fit une pause. « Je prend le tour de garde se soir, et je prend le collier »

Elle se leva et alla chercher l'orcruxe avec Hermione, elle s'installa ensuite dehors, emmitouflé sous une couette, baguette en main.

[…]

Après quelques semaines en attendant que Ron récupère, ils se mirent en marche dans une direction un peu hasard, juste histoire de trouver un endroit où camper. Ils marchaient, s'arrêtaient, mangeaient un peu, dormaient et repartaient. Ils firent ce même trajet pendant environ deux mois.

Une nuit, au beau milieux d'une forêt, alors que Ron écoutaient son éternel radio, que Aquila dormait et que Hermione coupaient les cheveux à Harry, celle-ci eux une illumination.

«_Oh non c'est pas vrai !*» fit-elle en se précipitant vers une table en bois.

«_Qu...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*» Répondit Harry en se touchant l'arrière du coup, de peur qu'elle est ratée sa coupe.

«_La lame de l'épée à été fabriquée par des Gobelins ! »

«_Eu...Génial ! »

«_Non, tu comprends pas… L'épée n'absorbe que ce qu'il la renforce ! »

«_Eu..D'accord...»

«_Harry, tu as détruis le journal de Jedusor avec un crochet du basilic. Et tu as tuer le basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor ! Sa lame est imprégnée de venin ! »

«_Elle n'absorbe que ce qu'il la renforce...Mais oui ! Le venin du basilic à détruit un orcruxe ! L'épée est imbibé de venin ! Elle peut détruire les orcruxes ! Hermione tu es...Brillante ! »

«_Non, je suis juste logique..Ce qui me permet d'enlever les détails superflues..»

Tout d'un coup, la lumière s'éteignit et se ralluma, laissant apparaître Ron.

«_Nan mais continué. Et oui, je suis là moi aussi..!»

«_Ron, c'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami réagissait comme sa.

«_Le problème c'est que on est en cavale depuis des mois, on manque de se faire tuer tout les jours, et on na qu'un seul orcruxes qu'on arrive même pas à détruire !»

«_Ron..Ron calme toi, tu ne parlerais pas comme sa si tu ne l'avais pas porter toute la journée..!» Fit Hermione en essayant d'enlever le collier à Ron, mais celui-ci la repoussa.

Aquila, alertée par les bruits, se réveilla et alla vers l'origine du vacarme.

«_Non mais tu croyais quoi ? » Cracha Harry. « Qu'on allait trouvé un orcruxe tout les deux jours ? Qu'on allait séjourné dans un hôtel cinq étoile ? Que tu allais pouvoir rentrer chez ta mère pour Noël ? Je croyais que tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais ? »

«_Je le croyais aussi ! » Le rouquin marqua une pause. « Tu sais pourquoi j'écoute la radio tout les soires ? Pour voir si je n'entends pas le nom de Gyn, ou de Fred, ou de Georges, ou de maman ! Mais sa tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

«_Bien sûr que si je comprends ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que sa fait ? »

«_Non tu ne sais pas ! T'es parents sont morts ! Tu n'as pas de famille ! *»

Harry allait se jeter sur Ron mais Aquila l'en empêcha.

«_ALORS PARS ! PARS ! »Hurla-t-il.

«_D'accord ! Hermione ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, seulement des bribes de mots sans queue ni tête.

«_Ok, j'ai compris...Et toi Aquila ? »

«_Je viens avec toi. »

La brunette avait réfléchis à toute vitesse avant de donné sa réponse. Si Ron partait seul, on ne sait même pas si il reviendrait, alors elle l'accompagnée. Elle jeta un regard à Hermione qui comprit son geste et elle allait en parler à Harry plus tard. Aquila prit ces affaires d'un coup de baguette et alla rejoindre Ron qui l'attendait dehors. Malgré tout, Hermione essayait de retenir son ami mais rien y fit. Aquila arriva, prit le bras du rouquin et ils transplanèrent.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent seul dans la tente.

«_Elle aussi elle nous a quitter ?! » Gronda Harry en tapant sur la table.

«_Non, elle est partie avec lui pour le faire changer d'avis et pour pouvoir revenir ! »

Le survivant ne répondit rien et s'assit dans un fauteuil et Hermione s'assit sur une marche en bois. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela puis, Harry s'étant un peu calmer , il se leva et se dirigea vers son amie, lui enleva le collier qu'elle avait mis, et l'entraîna dans une danse sur une chanson qui passait à la radio.

Aquila et Ron s'était retrouvés dans une rue sorcière.

«_Putain Ron ! On est où là ? »

«_Dans un quartier sorcier je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà des rafleurs les avaient repéré et leur couraient après. Les deux gryffondors se mirent alors à courir pour leur échapper. Ils atterrirent dans une maison abandonnée et se cachèrent à l'intérieur. Aquila avait eu la brillante idée de lancer un sort d'illusion pour faire croire aux rafleurs qu'ils couraient encore.

«_Aquila, super ton idée ! »

«_Merci… Mais toi par contre...»

«_Je sais...»

«_On va rester ici un moment, pour que tu puisses te reposer, à cause de ton bras pas totalement guéris, et on transplanera plus tard. » Fit Aquila après avoir marqué une pause.

La brunette sortie discrètement de la maison et lança une barrière protectrice. Ron avait regardéé dans les cuisines et y avait trouvé de quoi manger pour quelques jours.

«_La maison devait appartenir à une famille de sorcier à descendance moldu.» Remarqua Ron après que la brunette l'ai rejoint. « La maison est encore neuve et il y a plein de nourriture. »

«_Je ne veux même pas avoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici…! »

Aquila prit quelques boites de conserve et les fit chauffer. Ils mangèrent et ensuite, s'assirent dans un fauteuil du salon et finirent par s'endormirent.

[…]

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione avaient attendu leurs amis jusqu'à l'aube mais comme ils n'étaient pas venus, Hermione avait laissé son écharpe sur un arbre et ils avaient transplané à un autre endroit.

Ron et Aquila, eux, étaient encore dans leur cachette.

«_On va bouger quand ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il était entrain de lire un magasine.

«_Demain, je préfère que l'on reprenne des forces d'abord...Et que tu réfléchisses un peu. »

«_Hum...Ok, j'ai été odieux avec 'mione et Harry, je n'aurais pas dû leur parler comme sa ..! »

«_C'est à eux que tu devrais leur dire Ronald. » Répondit-elle en commença à ranger son petit sac.

«_C'est pour sa que t'es venus avec moi ? Pour me faire une leçon de morale ?»

«_Non Ron, c'est juste pour te faire comprendre que s'embrouiller avec ces amis dans te tel circonstance n'est peut-être pas la meilleur idée et que peut-être j'ai eu peur pour toi que tu partes seule et que le faite que je vienne avec toi rassure un peur 'mione et Harry. »

«_Ah...Bin...Eu...Merci..! » Fit Ron alors que le rouge lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle hocha de la tête et continua à ranger son sac. Elle finit par monter à l'étage et étala le contenu de ses affaires sur un lit.

«_Et bin, elle a vraiment mis beaucoup de truc...»

Elle commença à trier l'utile de l'inutile et fit plusieurs tas. Dans la case ''utile'', elle mit des vêtements que Hermione et elle avait pris avant de partir, plus quelques un qu'elle avait trouvé ici. Ensuite elle avait pris des couvertures, des livres qui pourraient être utile, de la nourriture et d'autres choses qui pourraient servir. Elle redescendit et y trouva Ron, endormit sur la canapé.

[…]

On entendit un cris de rage dans tout le manoir des Zabini.

«_Drago, calme toi...» Essaya Blaise.

«_ELLE A ENCORE FAILLI SE FAIRE ATTRAPER ! »

«_Mais elle ne s'est pas fait prendre. Relativise, elle est en vie, sinon, les journaux se seraient fait un plaisir d'étaler sa mort. »

«_Oui… »

«_Ils l'ont vu où ? » Demanda Blaise après avoir apporté du thé.

«_Dans un quartier sorcier pas trop loin d'ici...» Drago marqua une pause. « C'est juste à côté ! »

«_Ba va la voir, sa se trouve elle y ai encore. »

«_Tu crois que je peux y aller ? »

«_Eu...oui ? »

Ni une, ni deux, le blond transplana dans le quartier. Maintenant, qu'il y était, il ne savait pas où la trouver. Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc; il attendrait.

Aquila regarda par la fenêtre et y vit un homme aux cheveux blond platines: Drago. Son cœur se serra et sans réfléchir, elle prit une cape avec une capuche et sortie de la maison en vérifiant que Ron dormait toujours. Elle s'arrêta devant la barrière, pris une grande inspiration et traversa. Elle n'était plus en colère contre lui, il lui manquait, elle l'aimait.

Drago leva la tête et vit une personne encapuchonnée devant lui, il se leva, prépara sa baguette et s'approcha de l'individu. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Aquila leva la tête et elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui grisâtre de Drago. Il la reconnu et elle l'attira derrière avec elle derrière le champs de force. Elle lui demanda de ne pas faire de bruit et de la suivre. Elle l'emmena dans la maison et le fit monter à l'étage, dans une chambre et insonorisa la pièce. Elle enleva sa cape et se tourna vers Drago. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était heureuse de le revoir mais elle était encore en colère contre lui. Lui aussi ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu. Elle finit par céder et elle se jeta dans ces bras.

«_Drago...»

«_Aquila...»

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Leurs langues se mêlaient l'une dans l'autre. Oublier les paroles de Drago, elle l'aimait. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

«_Comment tu ma retrouvés ? » Fit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

«_Ton nom dans les journaux, c'est écrit où tu as été vu...Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! »

Il la serra contre contre lui, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

«_Aquila...Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai tellement peur que tu … » Sa voix ce coupa, n'arrivant pas à imaginer la suite.

«_J'ai peur aussi Drago...»

Ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent dans le lit de la chambre.

«_Au faite, pourquoi y a pas Potty et Dent de lapin ? »

«_Hum..Bin… Ron a pété un câble et il s'est embrouillé avec Harry… Alors Ron a voulu partir et je l'ai suivit… »

«_Vous vous êtes séparés quoi..!»

Aquila se blottit contre Drago. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé mais les paroles qu'il lui avait il y a quelques mois restaient encore en travers de sa gorge et elle attendait des excuses.

«_Aquila ? »

«_Oui ? »

«_Excuse moi. »

La brunette sourit à l'entente de sa prière exaucée.

«_Excuse acceptée. »

«_Tu as maigris. »

«_On ne vit pas dans le grand luxe tu sais, et il y a certains jours où on ne mangea pas..»

«_C'est dur pour vous.. » Il la serra contre lui un peu plus.

«_Oui un peu.. Mais ce que nous faisons sert à quelques choses...Et quand tout sera finit, on se fera tout les restos du monde ! »

«_Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

Elle rigola et se positionna de tels sorte que son regard croise le sien.

«_Je t'aime Drago..»

«_Moi aussi je t'aime..»

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur son torse. Leur baiser était doux et en même temps passionné; elle voulait plus, il voulait plus. Les mains du blond s'égarèrent dans le dos de la brunette et il l'attira contre lui. Il enleva son t-shirt et la bascula sur le dos.

«_Tu veux aller plus loin ?» lui demanda-t-il.

«_Oui..»

«_Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

«_Non...»

Drago faisait des gestes lents pour ne pas la brusquer et pour aller à son rythme. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, seul la Gryffondor et le Serpentard le savaient.

Aquila regardait Drago en cachant sa nudité sous la couette. Il était entrain de se rhabillé pour pouvoir repartir. Elle fit de même, pris la cape et descendirent doucement pour ne pas réveillé Ron qui dormait, encore. « Une vrai marmotte. » pensa-t-elle. Ils se dirigèrent dehors et s'arrêtèrent avant le champs de force.

«_Prend soin de toi Aquila, je veux te revoir en vie..!»

«_Ne t'inquiète pas..»

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils traversèrent la barrière. Il la prit dans dans bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Puis il partit. Aquila retourna à l'intérieure, heureuse et triste à la fois.

 **Voili voilouuuu !**

 **On a donc un petit retour de notre petit couple aujourd'hui !**

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Dites le moi ;)**

 **Et sur ce, aux prochains chapitre !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur :)**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas que les phrases avec les * sont tirés des films. :3 Si certaines phrases n'ont pas un * mais qu'elles ressemblent aux phrases dites dans les films, c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas sur de la tournure de la phrase ^^**

Chapitre 16: Visite à Goddrig's Hollow, retour, et les Lovegood.

Harry jouait avec le vif d'or que Dumbeldor lui avait légué. Il le tournait entre ces doigts et puis, pris comme d'un reflex, l'approcha de sa bouche. Il le regarda et y vit les mots « _je m'ouvre aux termes_ » se former. Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la tente dans laquelle il était pour aller voir Hermione qui était assise dehors.

«_Hermione tu avais raison ! Les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile ! Quand...Quand j'ai attraper le vif d'or je ne l'ai pas seulement pris dans mes mains, j'ai faillit l'avaler ! »

La brunette regarda attentivement l'objet et lu ce qui était écrit.

«_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire 'mione ? »

«_Non...Mais moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelques chose regarde. » Elle prit un petit livre posé à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle lui montra un symbole étrange en forme de triangle, avec un rond et un trait droit à l'intérieur. « C'est pas une rune...Et sa n'appartient pas au livre, il a été rajouter. Je ne comprend pas le rapport avec ce qui est écrit dans le livre...C'est pour un enfant en plus...»

Il y eu un petit silence.

«_Au faite Hermione, j'ai pensé qu'on devrait aller à Godrrig's Hollow. »

«_Harry, non, c'est trop dangereux, tu-sais-qui sait que c'est un endroit qui compte pour toi sa pourrait être un piège ! »

«_Ou pas ! C'est un endroit important pour lui aussi, il a faillit mourir là-bas ! Il aurait très bien pu y cacher un horcruxe ! »

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, se leva et ajouta « Bon, on peut peut-être y aller...J'avais aussi pensé à aller voir là-bas… »

[…]

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte, et ensevelie sous la neige. On pouvait entendre des chants de Noël provenant d'une petite église et quelques décorations scintillaient. Deux hommes sortirent de l'église et se lancèrent un joyeux noël.

«_Harry...on est la veille de Noël..! Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. On aurait du y aller sous forme de polynectar...»

«_Non...C'est ici que je suis né, ici que mes parents sont mort..Je ne reviens pas dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre..»

Le survivant regarda sur le côté et il y vit un cimetière assez petit et sombre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers celui-ci et se dispersèrent dedans. Hermione passa devant plusieurs tombe avant de s'arrêter devant une grande tombe grise et recouverte de neige. Elle y vit la aussi, après avoir déneigé, le fameux symbole du livre. Elle voulu appeler son ami mais celui-ci était plongé dans la contemplation d'une tombe. Elle alla vers lui et y découvrit, non s'en stupeur, celle de ces parents. Elle s'accroupit et, grâce à sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une couronne de fleur blanche avant de se relever.

«_Merci...» Souffla Harry.

«_Joyeux Noël Harry...*»

«_Joyeux Noël Hermione..*»

Elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et s'agrippa à son bras.

[…]

Ron et Aquila étaient partis très rapidement de leur maison et s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite forêt loin des sorciers, et des moldus.

«_On fait comment pour les retrouver...Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous attendre...» Souffla Ron, allonger dans un petit lit.

«_Moi aussi. 'Mione nous auras aux moins laisser son écharpe...»

«_Comment on fait pour les retrouver ? »

«_Je sais pas… On...on pourrait aller à Goddrig's Hollow, peut-être qu'ils y sont..demain on ira voir ! »

[…]

Hermione s'était légèrement dégagé du bras de son meilleur ami et avait tourné la tête sur le coté. Elle y vit une femme petite, encapuchonnée sous un gros manteau en poil brun foncé et plutôt rèche.

«_Harry...Harry on nous observe….» chuchota-t-elle. «Près de l'église..»

À son tour, le survivant regarda dans la direction dite et y vit la dite femme.

«_Je crois que je la connais..» fit-il avant de commencer à se diriger vers la dame.

«_Vous êtes Batilda Tour de Sac non ? » demanda Harry une fois arriver à la hauteur de la vieille dame. Elle était vraiment très veille avec des cheveux gris et blanc, une peau blafarde et énormément de ride.

La dite Batilda acquiesça et elle commença à marcher dans une petite ruelle. Le duo la suivirent. Batilda s'arrêta devant une grande maison en bois calciné, et complètement détruite. C'était l'ancienne maison de Lily et James Potter, les parents d'Harry. Ils entrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse. Sa sentait le moisis, le renfermé, le brûlé. Tout était complètement détruit. Batilda s'approcha d'une ancienne commode et y attrapa une bougie qu'elle essaya d'allumer façon moldu. Harry l'aida dans sa tache et il promena la faible lueur de la bougie dans la pièce. Hermione remarqua un gros bouquin de Rita Squetter qu'elle prit avec elle et Harry et Batilda montèrent dans l'étage au dessus. Harry avança lentement dans un petit couloir très sombre sans remarquer que la dite Batilda commençait à être vraiment étrange.

Hermione elle, marchait dans un long couloir éclairer à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois à travers laquelle plusieurs mouches passait. Elle l'ouvrit et elle vit une énorme tâche de sang sur le plafond. Elle hurla le nom de son meilleur ami et fit le chemin inverse en courant non sans trébucher par terre à cause des nombreux journaux entassé par terre. Du bruit se fit entendre de l'étage et la brunette courut rejoindre son ami. Elle lança un sort quand elle vit un énorme serpent se jeter sur Harry. Elle l'aida à se relever mais déjà le serpent revenait à la charge. Plusieurs sorts se lancèrent sur l'animal qui esquiva tant bien que mal. Il finit par s'écrouler dans un trou. Hermione et Harry se levèrent mais au même moment le serpent ressortit, Hermione lança un dernier sort et ils transplanèrent.

Il faisait froid, c'était une forêt enneigé. Il y avait un lac gelée et les arbres étaient dépourvue de feuilles. Hermione était assise contre un arbre, emmitouflée sous une couette. Elle lit le livre qu'elle a « emprunter » dans l'ancienne maison de Harry. Celui-ci, qui était dans la tente, sortie et alla voir son amie.

«_On est où Hermione ? »

«_Dans la forêt de Dean...J'y suis venue une fois campé avec mes parents.*»

Elle marqua une pause et contempla l'étendu de neige qui s'amassait dans la forêt. Elle reprit.

«_Si mes parents revenaient ici, ils ne reconnaîtraient rien...Ni les arbres, ni le lac, ni même moi...» Sa voix ce brisa à la fin de sa phrase et elle retint avec peine ces larmes de couler. Harry la regarda longuement sans dire un mot. Puis, comme si cela était une évidence, il interpella son amie.

«_Hermione, où est ma baguette ? »

La brunette fixa son ami longuement avant de commencer à jouer avec sa couverture.

«_Hermione..? »

«_Je...Quand j'ai lancé le sort, à Goddrig's Hollow, le sort à rebondit.. et...et ta baguette a explosé… J'ai essayer de la réparer...»

Elle débitait tout un flot de parole tout en soulevant sa couette. Harry pu voir sa baguette, détruite, réduite à un simple morceau de bois. Il était en colère, furieux même, mais il n'en voulait pas à Hermione, ce n'était qu'un accident.

«_C'est pas grave...» Fit-il en soufflant. « Donne moi ta baguette, et le médaillon aussi. Va dans la tante de reposer, je monte la garde.»

[…]

Le nuit était tombée sur la forêt de Dean. Harry était emmitouflé sous une grosse couverture, lutant contre le froid. Tout d'un coup, au milieu du noir, une lumière blanche, presque bleutée, apparue. Une sorte de boule lumineuse flottait au dessus du sol, à quelques mètre du survivant. Celui-ci se leva, et se rapprocha lentement de cette sphère. Elle s'élargit, grossit, prit une forme; celle d'une biche. C'était un patronus ! La biche se mit à galoper dans les airs et Harry se mit à la suivre. Elle le conduit tout près d'un lac gelée et la biche redevint une sphère lumineuse. Elle flotta un peu au dessus du lac et puis se stoppa. Harry marcha lentement sur la glace et s'arrêta à l'emplacement de la sphère. Il pencha la tête et il la vit. L'épée de Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. La sphère disparut et Harry du lancer un lumos pour s'éclairer dans le noir de la forêt. Il revint sur la rive, se déshabilla et retourna sur le lac. Il fit un trou et plongea dans l'eau glacée. Le froid lui gelait les membres mais il continua à nager jusqu'à arriver à l'épée. Il la prit, remonta à la surface, mais au même moment, l'orcruxe qu'il portait autour du cou se resserra d'un coup. Il essaya de se débattre, mais rien n'y faisait; l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Quelque chose d'autre plongea dans l'eau.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et crachat de l'eau. Il inspira de grand coup d'air avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et, lorsqu'il les mis, il vit son ami Ron, trempé lui aussi; et Aquila qui apparut à ces côtés et qui lui déposa une couette sur lui avant de le prendre dans ces bras. Harry se rhabilla rapidement et déposa le médaillon sur un épais tronc d'arbre après s'être expliqué avec ces amis. Ron, qui avait l'épée en main, la tendit à Aquila.

«_Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

«_Tu hésiteras moins que moi...Je te fais confiance.»

«_Aquila ?» Interrogea Harry. « Tu es prêtes. »

Elle fit un oui de la tête et le survivant prononça quelques chose en fourche-langue. Le médaillon s'ouvrit et une épaisse fumée noire en sortie en une grande explosion, projetant tout le monde à terre. Aquila se releva très vite et commença à courir quand une image apparue, la stoppant net. C'était ces parents.

«_C'est à cause de toi que l'on est mort...» souffla l'image de son père.

«_Ils nous ont tués par ta faute...» renchérit l'image de sa mère.

Aquila ferma les yeux, elle savait que c'était faux. Elle poussa un long soupir et continua d'avancer. Comme si le médaillon voyait ce qu'il se passait, les images changèrent de nouveaux. Cette fois, Aquila n'arriva plus à bouger. Elle était pétrifier. L'image de Drago se tenait devant elle, les bras tendue vers elle, comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il semblait si réel.

«_Viens avec moi Aquila… Rejoins moi.. Tu seras en sécurité..»

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder celui qu'elle aime. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, pourtant...elle voulait y croire.. Et c'est de la que lui vint son idée. Elle allait trompé le médaillon. Aquila avança lentement vers l'image de Drago, en ayant l'air d'y croire. Elle arriva assez près de lui et en un grand coups, elle abattit l'épée sur le médaillon qui explosa en un grand cri perçant. La brunette laissa tomber l'épée et tomba au sol.

«_Ça va ? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

Aquila lui souffla un oui et tout les trois se levèrent pour aller rejoindre Hermione dans la tante. Le jour commençait à arriver, l'air se chauffait un peu et nos trois amis arrivèrent devant la tante. Harry cria le nom d'Hermione et celle-ci sortie de la tante en se stoppant net. Aquila sauta dans les bras de son ami.

«_Hermione….Tu vas bien...Tu m'as manqué...»

«_Toi aussi Aquila...»

Elle se séparèrent et Hermione posa son regard sur le rouquin. Celui-ci lui lança un léger sourire mais il fut vite disparu quand il vit le regard accusateur que Hermione lui lançait.

«_T'es pas contente de me revoir 'mione ? » fit Ron en s'avançant légèrement.

«_Contente ? Je suis, furieuse ! »

Elle prit un tas de feuille morte et les balança sur son ami.

«_Mais… Aquila elle...»

«_C'est pas d'elle que l'on parle, c'est de toi Ronald ! Tu as été...odieux ! Méchant ! Dégeulasse envers moi et Harry ! »

Le rouquin ne dit rien.

«_Comment vous avez fait pour revenir ici ? » Demanda la brunette à Aquila.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et laissa Ron parler à sa place.

«_On échappait aux rafleurs, on s'est caché dans un vieille entrepôt. J'ai allumé le déluminateur et une sphère en est sortie. C'était un patronus..Celui d'une biche. Elle a filet droit vers mon cœur et j'ai entendu une voix...La tienne Hermione, et tu me disais où aller. Alors avec Aquila on a transplaner, on a atterrit ici, détruit l'orcruxe et nous revoilà…»

Hermione lança un regard vers Aquila comme pour voir si c'était un mensonge mais celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête approbateur. Hermione, agacé, retourna dans la tante et ces amis la suivirent.

Ron et Harry était assis sur le lit. Ron avait réussit à voler quelques baguettes et en donna une à son ami. Aquila et Hermione étaient entrain de parler de leur périple lors de leur séparation.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione se planta au milieu de la tante pour dominer ces amis.

«_Il faut que l'on aille voir les Lovegood. Harry, tu m'as dis que Mr Lovegood avait un collier avec la marque que l'on a trouver...»

«_Quel marque ?» Demanda Aquila.

Hermione lui tendit le livre de Beedle le Barde et lui montra la première page.

«_Pendant notre cavale avec Ron, on a vu plusieurs symbole comme celui-ci un peu partout...»

«_Alors, on va voir Lovegood ? » Interrogea Harry, comme pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.

[…]

Ils atterrirent au beau milieu d'une pleine verte avec pour seul horizon, des montagnes de verdure. Ils se mirent en marches dans la direction que leur avait donner Hermione. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq bonnes heures au moins avant d'arriver devant une veille maison qui menaçait de s'effondrer. C'était une grande maison en bois et en pierre, pencher sur le côté, et qui devait faire à peine huit mètre de longueurs. Il y avait un grand arbre avec des fruits oranges et quelques autres buissons aux alentours. Ils montèrent les quelques marches et Harry frappa à la porte. Une petite lucarne s'ouvrit et le quatuor pu voir deux paires de yeux bleus très fatiguées.

«_...Vous êtes ?» Fit la voix de l'homme, pas très rassurer.

«_Monsieur Lovegood je suis Harry Potter, on s'est rencontrer il y a quelques mois au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je suis venue avec des amis, Hemione Granger, Ron Weaslay et Aquila Lemus.. »

«_Ah oui...Le jeune Potter...Je… » Il ferma la petite lucarne et il ouvrit la porte. « Venez.. ..»

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la vaste maison et ils montèrent au premier étage. Mr Lovegood leurs servit une tasse de thé et ils s'installèrent dans deux vieux fauteuil.

«_Monsieur, où est Luna ? » demanda Hermione.

«_Elle...elle est partie chercher de quoi à manger..ah ah...»

Un long silence gênant s'installa avant que Harry ne le brise.

«_Monsieur Lovegood, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, vous portiez un symbole étrange autour du cou, on...on aimerai savoir ce que c'est. »

«_Oh, vous parlez de sa ? » Fit-il. « Se sont les reliques de la mort...»

«_Les quoi ? »

«_Vous ne connaissez pas ? Hum… J'imagine que vous avez déjà lu le compte des trois frères.. »

Harry fit un non de la tête.

«_J'ai le compte moi...» Fit Hermione en sortant le livre de son sec en perle.

«_Pouvez-vous la lire s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Mr Lovegood.

Hermione acquiesça et commença la lecture.

«_Il était une fois, au crépuscule...*»

«_Minuit, maman disait minuit *» Coupa Ron.

«_Tu veux lire Ronald peut être ? » Fit sèchement Hermione.

«_Non..»

«_Donc, il était une fois, aux crépuscule, trois frère qui voyageaient le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C'était la Mort et elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais la Mort était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper. Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait, dans tout les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné. Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi, demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. À contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant leurs présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certains temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination. L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. À présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se venta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il. Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier frère. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne meurt prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ces yeux. Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frères, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième frère. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne pu jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »

Un léger silence s'abattit sur la petite pièce.

«_Voilà, c'est sa les reliques de la mort..» Fit Mr Lovegood en brisant le silence.

«_Je...Désolé, mais je ne comprend toujours pas ..! » Répondit Harry.

Le père de Luna se leva et alla cherchez un morceau de feuille et un crayon. Il revint s'asseoir et mis la feuille sur une table en bois.

«_Ça, c'est la baguette de sureau..» Fit-il en dessinant un trait vertical. « Ça, la pierre de résurrection..» fait-il en dessinant un cercle autour du trait. « Et ça, c'est la cap d'invisibilité..» finit-il en dessinant un triangle autour des deux précédant dessins. « Ensemble, elles forment les reliques de la mort...Ensemble, elles vous rendent invincibles..! »

Le quatuor ce lança un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

«_Oh mais, votre thé est froid...Je vais allez vous le réchauffer ! » S'exclama Mr Lovegood en descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

Les quatre lions se regardèrent.

«_Hors de question que je bois encore une seul goutte de son thé ! » Chuchota Ron.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et marchèrent vers la porte.

«_Merci pour le thé Mr, on va y aller...» Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Mr Lovegood sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Le visage livide, presque apeuré.

«_Vous...Vous partez déjà ? Mais non, enfin, rester ! »

Aquila le scruta très intensément. Elle avait bien vu que depuis le début, il y avait quelques chose de louche et qu'il avait mentit pour Luna. Bien sur, elle s'était abstenu jusqu'à présent. Elle passa devant Hermione et se posta devant Mr Lovegood.

«_Où est Luna ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire où elle est ? Pourquoi nous avoir mentit sur sa soit disant sortit pour aller chercher de quoi manger ? »

Le père de Luna resta bouche b. Son visage se décomposa et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

«_Je suis désolée...J'étais obligé...»

«_De quoi vous parlez..? » Demanda Harry en se positionnant à coté d'Aquila.

«_Ils étaient furieux….À cause de ce que j'écrivais dans le Chicaneur… Alors ils me l'ont prit….Ils m'ont prit ma Luna...»

«_Mais qui sa ils ? »

«_Les mangemorts...»

À ce même moment, une explosion retentit et ébranla la maison. Les sorts fusaient de partout. La fumée envahissait le lieux. Mr Lovegood sortit de sa maison, criant à plein poumon « Harry Potter est ici ! Je ne vous ai pas mentit ! » Plusieurs explosions retentirent, la maison s'écroulait, se secouait, s'effondrait. Le quatuor essaya de se regrouper à travers les explosions et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt, sombre, et emplit de feuilles. Ils se relevèrent assez vite, mais n'eurent pas le temps de souffler que des rafleurs les avaient suivirent.

«_On vous laisse vingt secondes pour vous enfuir...Mais on vous rattrapera..! »

Le quatuor se mit alors à courir.

«Rafler les..»


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello !**

 **Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 17… JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE D'AVOIR MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS À LA FAIRE. Je n'ai plus eu l'envies, et aussi beaucoup de flemme ainsi que pas vraiment le temps ^^''. Donc je vous laisse de suite avec la suite du chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17: Capturés.

Le groupe d'ami se regardèrent, apeuré; et pris d'une même pensée, ils se mirent à courir dans les bois, pour semer leur adversaire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent les rafleurs les poursuivre. Ils jetaient des sorts, criaient et rigolaient.

Le quatuor se protégeaient des sorts tout en évitant les racines, les branches et les troncs des arbres. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, ils voulaient leurs échapper. Les rafleurs étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux, ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Les sorts fusaient de tout les coté, ricochant sur des troncs d'arbres ou sur le sol remplit de feuilles mortes. Les branches et les arbres les avaient séparé dans leurs courses. Mais, à force de courir, ils avaient finit par se retrouver au même endroit. Hermione qui avait vu les rafleurs filer vers eux, avait jeté un sort sur Harry pour le déformer pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

En quelques secondes à peine, nos quatre gryffondors se firent attraper par les rafleurs.

«_Vos noms ? » siffle un des rafleurs à la peau sale, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés de nœuds.

«_Pénélope Dauclair..Sang-mêlée.» répond Hermione en se débattant des bras de ses assaillants.

«_Olala mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi ? Ton nom ? » fait le même rafleur en regardant Harry.

«_Vernom Duddley...» Fait Harry en essayant de se débattre lui aussi.

«_Et toi jolie minette… Oh mais attend ! » Le rafleur c'était positionné devant Aquila et avait sortit un petit tas de feuille froissées. « Ah mais oui..Mademoiselle Aquila Lemus… une sale sang-de-bourbe ! Je pense que le maître va apprécier ta visite petite. » Finit-il, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Les rafleurs finirent par tous les ramener aux Manoir Malefoy. La bâtisse était encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumer. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon avec Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange.

«_Alors, que vous nous avez nous ramener cette fois si rafleur ?» Siffla Bellatrix en s'approchant lentement des prisonniers.

«_On les a trouver en forêt, ils nous fuyaient. D'ailleurs celle-ci.. c'est une sang-de-bourbe.» Fit un des rafleurs en montrant Aquila tel un trophée.

«_Ah oui ? Drago vient ici s'il-te-plaît..» Demanda Bellatrix. « Tu la connais ? »

Drago regardait Aquila d'un air apeuré. Qu'allait-il lui arrivé ? Il ne voulait pas la faire plonger.

«_J'ai.. dû la croiser à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr.. Son visage ne me dit rien. »

«_Et lui ? » Elle montrait à présent Harry qui avait été déformé par un sortilège. « Il ressemble à notre cher Potter non ? Confirme le… Le seigneur des ténèbres saura te récompenser Drago… »

«_Je..eu.. »

Mais avant qu'il n'est pût dire un mot de plus, un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre. Un des rafleurs avait trouvé l'épée de gryffondor qui était cacher dans le sac d'Aquila. Bellatrix se précipita aussi tôt vers celui-ci.

«_Où là tu trouvés ? » Criat-elle en lui arrachant l'épée des mains.

«_Dans le sac jaune la, il appartient à la sang-de-bourbe. »

«_Emmené les dans le cachot.. Je veux avoir une discussion entre fille.!» cracha la mangemort en attrapant Aquila.

La gryffondor regarda ces amis partir et lança un regard apeuré à Drago. Un regard d'à l'aide. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. À contre cœur il se retourna et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre ça chambre. À peine avait il fermer sa porte et lancer un sort d'insonorisation qu'il se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. En ouvrant la porte pour partir d'ici pour trouver une solution, il entendit le cris de douleur de la gryffondor.

Celle-ci était soumise au sort Endoloris. C'était le troisième en à peine trois minutes.

«_Où as tu trouver cette épée ?! » criat Bellatrix en lui attrapant les cheveux .

«_Je...Je...sais pas… Elle.. était là….» Essaya d'articuler Aquila malgré la douleur que son corps ressentait.

«_De quoi tu parles ? Où là ? Répond ! » Elle lui lança de nouveau endoloris qui la projeta au sol, fracassant ça tête sur le parquet.

Elle était complètement sonnée, n'arrivant pas à aligner un mot.

«_Alors ? J'attends ! Cette épée était dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! Vous l'avez volé ! »

«_Rien..Volé..du tout.. » Finit-elle par dire en larme, en proies à la douleur et au bord de l'évanouissement.

«_Menteuse ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Elle hurla de nouveau de douleur. Se crie traversait tout le manoir Malefoy et Drago n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider.

Bellatrix la poussa sur le dos et s'assit au dessus d'elle.

«_Tu sais.. Autant me dire la vérité.. Car de toute façon.. Tu vas mourir. Alors, vas-y ! »

«_Rien..volé..»

«_Tu l'as cherché..»

La mangemort la gifla, lui attrapa son bras et commença à la mordre. Aquila hurla, elle avait tellement mal. Elle voulait qu'elle l'achève maintenant.

Au même moment, dans les cachots.

«_Aquila..Il faut l'aider ! » S'écria Hermione en s'approchant des barreaux.

«_On est coincé Hermione..» souffla Ron en s'asseyant sur la pierre qui constituait le cachot.

Dans ces cachots, il y avait aussi Luna et son père. Luna regardait ces amis tristement. Personne ne savaient quoi faire. Jusqu'au moment où un pop se fit entendre. Dobby venait d'arriver.

«_Dobby !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Harry en s'approchant du petit elfe.

«-Et bien..Dobby est venu aider ces amis ! »

Il prit la main de Luna et de son père.

«_Retrouver Dobby en haut des escaliers dans trois secondes. »

Et à peine eu-t-il disparut que la grille des cachots s'ouvrit sur Queue-de-verre qui, en l'espace de quelques secondes, s'écrasa au sol, inerte. Les prisonniers sortirent et virent Dobby en haut des marches.

«_Qui veut ça baguette ?*» fit Dobby.

[…]

Aquila était allongée par terre, le bras en sang avec écrit Sang-de-Bourbe. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient retournés dans le salon.

«_Mais.. Comment ?! » Cria Bellatrix en les voyant arrivé.

Narcissa , Lucius et Drago étaient redescendu dans le salon eux aussi. Drago était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait tellement courir près d'elle, la prendre dans ces bras et la soigné, la rassurer.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre. Tout le monde leva les yeux aux ciels et virent Dobby accroché au lustre. Il essayait de le faire tomber. Et il y réussit, pile sur bellatrix qui réussit à se pousser juste à temps.

Ron en avait profité pour attraper Aquila et la ramener près du groupe.

«_Tu as faillit me tuer ! » Hurla la mangemort sur l'elfe.

«_Non, Dobby ne voulait pas tuer mais blesser gravement !* »

Et ensuite, tout ce passa très vite. Harry avait récupéré les baguettes au près de Drago, des sorts fusaient de partout et alors que les gryffondor allaient transplaner, Bellatrixe lança un couteau qui transplana lui aussi.

Drago avait vu se couteau, il aurait pu l'intercepter d'une quelques conques manière et trouver une justification après mais il n'avait rien fait, il pensait que sa n'allait pas arriver à temps. Cette fois il a vraiment crut la perdre.

Le groupe atterrit sur un tas de petit rocher et de sable. Le vent y soufflait fort.

«_Tout le monde va bien ? » articula Hermione en se levant pour chercher ces amis du regard.

«_Je crois oui..» Répondit Ron en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

Harry s'était aussi levé, attrapant Aquila, toujours évanouit pour la déposer dans les bras de Ron.

«_Harry..Potter.. »

Le concerné se retourna et vit Dobby, une dague en plein cœur. Avant qu'il ne tombe au sol Harry eu le temps de le prendre dans ces bras.

«_Dobby.. je.. Non ! Hermione… » Le survivant était déboussolé, il regardait sa meilleure avec insistance, le regard plein de détresse, pensant qu'elle saurait quoi faire. « Hermione tu n'as pas.. quelque chose pour le soigner ?! Hermione s'il-te-plaît ! »

«_Je suis désolée… Il n'y a rien .. à faire.. » Répondit-elle en réprimant ces larmes.

«_Ce fut un honneur pour Dobby de rencontrer Harry Potter et d'être devenu son ami..» Souffla le petite elfe. « Dobby trouve que c'est un bel endroit pour mourir..»

«_Non ! Tu ne vas pas .. Dobby ? Dobby ! »

L'elfe était mort en souriant, les yeux ouverts fixer vers son ami. Harry serra le petit elfe dans ces bras et pleura en silence. Tout se passait trop vite, tout le monde mourrait trop vite.

Harry se releva délicatement, Dobby toujours dans ces bras.

«_On va l'enterrer… sans magie..»

[…]

Drago pleurait. Drago hurlait.

Il l'avait vu. Elle avait été là, devant elle. Elle l'avait regardé mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait vu et entendu souffrir, et il n'avait rien. Et elle avait de nouveau disparut. Il s'en voulait. Drago s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'aidé. Elle a faillit mourir à cause de son inactivité.

Trois coups à la porte le stoppèrent dans sa tirade.

«_Entrer.» fit-il d'un ton froid et monocordes après avoir effacé toute trace de faiblesse.

Son père entra. Il lui faisait pitié. Son regard était triste, sa barbe grisonnante et mal rasé, négligé. Son père n'avait plus la prestance Malfoyenne d'autre fois.

«_Drago, le maître demande à te voir. Maintenant. »

Son sang se glaça. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'allait-il encore devoir faire ? Son être tout entier lui hurlait de partir en courant, mais d'un pas mécanique, il se dirigea hors de ça chambre, dans l'ancien bureau de son père, occupé à présent par le Lord.

D'un pas qu'il se voulait déterminé, il gravait les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son maître. Il poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau.

«_Vous avez demandé à me voir maître ? »

«_Oui.. On ma rapporté ce qu'il c'était passé chez vous hier. Il y avait cette jeune fille..comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah ! Oui.. Aquila… C'est une sang-de-bourbe.. Je veux que tu me la retrouves. » fit le Lord de ça voix froide et traînante.

«_Bien maître. »

«_Ne le tue pas.. Elle est amie avec Harry Potter, elle nous sera utile. »

«_Oui maître. »

D'un geste de la main, il congédia son mangemort. Drago remonta dans ça chambre, l'esprit plus léger. Il venait d'avoir une idée, complètement dingue qui pourrait provoquer ça mort, mais qui pouvait sauver Aquila.

Le seule soucis, c'est qu'il ne savait pas où elle pouvait être. Il allait devoir faire des recherches.

[…]

Aquila papillonna légèrement des yeux. Elle avait mal partout, comme si tout ces os, ces muscles et ça peau avait été brisé, déchirer et coupé. Elle se leva tant bien que de mal et s'adossa contre le mur derrière elle. Son bras droit lui faisait terriblement mal. En le regardant, elle y découvrit un bandage ou des tâches rouges apparaissaient ici et là. Tout lui revint en mémoire petit à petit. La fuite, le manoir, Bellatrix, Drago… Drago… Elle repensait à lui, à son expression, à ça non réactivité. Elle lui en voulait… Il aurait pu l'aider, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait mourir si jamais il avait osé trahir ces maîtres. Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

D'un geste lent, elle sortit du lit et se posta devant un miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. Son reflet faisait peur à voir. Elle était maigre, le teint pâle, les cheveux en bâtard, des cernes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Elle entra dans une petite pièce qui était à coter du miroir qui donnait sur une salle de bain. Elle y vit ces vêtements et de quoi se laver. Elle passa sous un jet d'eau chaude et enleva délicatement le bandage sur son bras. C'était rouge, boursouflé, et ça saignait encore un peu. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, et l'eau qui coulait dessus la brûlait énormément. Elle désinfecta longuement la plaie, sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla d'un pull blanc et d'un jean couleur kaki. Elle s'occupa pendant une bonne demi-heure de ces cheveux avant de réussir à les dé-mêlé. Il lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, c'était devenus trop long. Elle prit donc un ciseau et coupa jusqu'au niveau des épaules. On ne voyait plus ces mèches roches, juste un beau brun. Elle les sécha rapidement, les laissa lâche et sorti de la salle de bain.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans un sallon.

«_Aquila ! » Souffla Ron en se jetant sur elle pour l'enlacer. « Comment vas-tu ? »

«_Bien merci.. et toi ? »

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse. Harry et Hermione la prirent dans ces bras à leur tour. Il y avait aussi Luna, Bill et Fleur.

La maison appartenait à Bill et Fleur, elle sert maintenant de QG pour certains membre de l'ordre.

Le quatuor c'était réunis dehors, Harry avait eu une idée.

«_Je crois savoir où trouver un autre orcruxe.. à Gringotts. »

«_Harry tu es sur ? » questionna Hermione. « Ça peut-être dangereux ! »

«_Je crois qu'il a raison. » Renchérit Aquila. « Bellatrix à parler de quelque chose d'autre dans son coffre fort.. je pense qu'il doit y avoir un autre orcruxe caché là-bas. »

«_Aquila, tu en es sur ? » Demanda Ron.

«_Oui.. Maintenant...»

«_Faut savoir comment on y va ! » Coupa Harry.

Ils remontèrent aux premières étages de la maison. Fleur sortait d'une chambre et regardait le quatuor.

«_Il est encore faible. » fit-elle avant de les laissé passer.

Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent devant Ollyvander, le fabriquant de baguette.

«_Monsieur Ollyvander… J'aurai besoin de vos connaissances. Nous avons ces baguettes et nous voudrions savoir si elles sont utilisables. » Demanda Harry en lui tendant deux baguettes.

«_ Crin de licorne..» fit le fabriquant de baguette en regardant attentivement la baguette. « Bois d'aubépine, 25 centimètres..relativement souple.. Cette baguette, appartenait à Drago Malefoy.» Finit-il en rendant le bout de bois à Harry.

«_Et celle-ci ? »

«_Noyer, ventricule de dragon.. 31,8 cm, rigide. Cette baguette, appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange. »

«_Vous dites qu'elles appartenaient à quelqu'un, comme si elles avaient une âme. »

«_Une baguette choisit son sorcier Harry.. Cela à toujours été comme cela.»

Sur ces mots, le petit groupe ressortit pour aller dans une autre chambre où il y avait un gobelin, Gripsec, un gobelin aux cheveux noirs, pas très aimables.

«_Bonjour Monsieur le gobelin.» Fit Aquila en se postant devant Gripsec.

«_Pourquoi être si aimable devant moi ? » fit celui-ci, dédaigneux.

«_Par simple politesse.» Répondis sèchement la lionne en croisant les bras.

«_Monsieur Gripsec.. Nous aurions besoin de votre aide. » Enchaîna Harry. « On voudrait rentrer dans Gringotts..»

«_Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? » Claqua le gobelin d'un ton sec et pleins de sous-entendus.

«_J'ai de l'or, beaucoup d'or.»

«_L'or ne m'intéresse pas.» Gripsec marqua une pause. « Ça, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. » fit-il en montrant d'un mouvement de menton l'épée de Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre du gobelin.

Harry le regarda d'un air sombre, il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que Gripsec était leur seul ticket d'entrée.

«_D'accord. »

 **Voilààààààààà. Désolée, c'est un peu court… oui désolée… Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sur l'autre chapitre qui ne va pas tarder a arriver !**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai eu beaucoup la flemme de les corriger XD**

 **Sur ceux, à la prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ?**

 **Bien voici le chapitre 18 ;)**

 **Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^''**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 18: Infiltration à Gringotts.

«_Aquila, tu en ais sûr et certaines ? » demanda Hermione en remplissant trois tasses d'une mixture grisâtre.

«_Absolument. J'ai dû leur en arraché à un moment donné ou ça à du tombé mais je suis absolument sûr que ça leur appartient. »

Aquila montra deux mèches de cheveux distinctes, une blonde très claire et l'autre noir ondulé.

«_Celui là appartient à Bellatrix.. l'autre je doute sur Malefoy père ou sur Malefoy fils.. au pire les deux passeront. » Continua Aquila en donnant les mèches de cheveux à Hermione.

«_Bien.. Harry, tu auras Gripsec sur ton dos sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ron..»

«_Je me transforme en un autre roux, je sais je sais. » coupa le rouquin en présentant une mèche de cheveux roux qui appartenait à un mangemort.

«_Aquila, en qui te transformes-tu ? » interrogea Hermione en plongeant les mèches de cheveux dans chaque tasse.

«_Malefoy. Je ne connais pas bien Bellatrix.. Je cerne mieux la famille Malefoy. » répondit-elle en prenant la tasse ,qui contenait la mèche de Malefoy, que lui tendait Hermione.

D'un même geste, Aquila ,Ron et Hermione burent leur boisson d'un trais pour faire passer plus rapidement ce goût amer. Tout trois se retransforment en Bellatrix pour Hermione, un mangemort grand, roux pour Ron et Drago pour Aquila.

Celle-ci souffla en voyant qu'elle était tombée sur lui. Elle allait devoir supporter d'être dans ça peau sans succomber à l'envie de voir ce corps.

Le quatuor ainsi que le gobelin transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre du chemin de traverse. L'ambiance festive et joyeuse qui y régnaient autre fois étaient maintenant devenus sombre et dépeuplé de tout individus.

Harry et Gripsec étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'un mangemort passa devant le groupe de Gryffondor polynectariser. Il remarque Hermione/Bellatrixe et lui lança un bonjour froid, sans émotion. Celle-ci lui répondit tel une bonne élève « Bonjour Monsieur. », d'une voix aigus et peu rassurée.

«_Bonjour Monsieur ? » Cracha Gripsec de sous la cape. « Nom d'un chaudron tu es une mangemort crainte et nous un vulgaire enfant ! »

«_Eh ! Ne parle pas comme ça à -»

«_Non, il a raison. J'ai été bête..» Coupa Hermione alors que Ron allait la défendre.

Sans perdre un instant, ils partirent tous à la banque de Gringotts. Celle-ci étaient restées tel quelle, mais surveillée par des forces de l'ordre du mal. Hermione/Bellatrixe se posta devant le grand bureau d'un vieux gobelin.

Hermione/Bellatrixe racla sa gorge une fois; mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse, le gobelin étant trop absorbé par ces papiers. Elle le fit une deuxième fois, toujours rien.

«_J'aimerai entrée dans ma chambre forte. » finit-elle par dire.

«_Baguette je vous pris. » Répondit le gobelin toujours sur ces papiers.

«_Je doute fort que cela ne soit nécessaire. »

Le gobelin releva la tête en plissant des yeux.

«_Madame Lestrange ! Que me vos l'honneur de votre visite ? »

«_Je voudrais aller dans ma chambre forte. »

«_Je ne crains de devoir insister. Il me faut votre baguette.»

«_Et pourquoi ? » fit Hermione/Bellatrixe d'un ton qu'elle se voulait menaçant.

«_Et bien, avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, nous ne voudrions pas qu'un quelconque incident ne surgisse. »

Et avant que Hermione/Bellatrixe ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Hary lança un impérium au gobelin qui s'adoucit d'un coup.

«_Mademoiselle Lestrange ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le petit groupe d'imposteur le suivirent jusqu'à un petit tram qui les conduirai jusqu'à la chambre forte. Durant leur trajet, ils virent une cascade au loin.

«_Bordel, c'est quoi ? » cria Ron avant que le tram ne passe sous la cascade et annule les effet de magies sur tout le monde.

Le tram s'arrêta d'un coup les propulsant dans le vide. Hermione arrêta tout le monde dans leur chute grâce à un sort.

«_La cascade des voleurs. » Fit Gripsec après s'être redressé. « Elle annule tout les sorts, on va se faire repérer ! »

«_Oh voleur ! Qui êtes vous ? » S'écria le gobelin qui était sous impérium. « Je vais appeler la sé-»

«_Impérium. » Lança d'un coup Ron pour éviter de se faire attirer trop d'ennui.

Avant d'arriver au coffre fort de Bellatrix, ils devaient passer devant un immense dragon enchaîné.

«_Wouaw !» S'exclama Ron. « Un Pansedefer Ukrainien ! »

«_Oui très beau mais très méchant. » Informa Gripsec. « On la dressé pour qu'il se soumette à chaque fois qu'on agite ces cloches. » Finit-il en leur montrant une sorte de cloche de vache.

«_C'est barbare.. » Souffla Hermione en regardant la pauvre bête.

Ils longèrent le dragon et continuèrent leur chemin dans quelques couloir avant d'arriver à destination. Gripsec prit la main du gobelin et la posa sur une lourde porte qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Celle-ci bougea, se modifia et s'ouvrit sur une ribambelle de coupe en or et de nombreuse pièce d'or. Le petit groupe y pénétra lentement, baguette en main.

«_Harry…» Souffla Hermione en sa direction. « Tu sens quelque chose ? »

Le survivant tournait la tête lentement suivant son instinct et la brûlure que commençait à lui procurer ça cicatrice.

«_Oui Hermione..» Répondit-il en fixant une coupe qui se situait sur une étagère coller au mur. « Elle est là. »

Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de faire un pas de plus pour récupérer l'objet que Aquila fit tomber un objet qui ricochât sur le sol avant de se multiplier et d'entraîner d'autre objet dans son mouvement; faisant ainsi remplir la pièce d'objet en tout genre et engloutissant Harry en même temps.

«_Ne bouger plus ! » Cria Hermione pour limiter la propagation des objets.

Tout le monde regarda la pile d'objet qui s'était entassée sur Harry. Celui-ci, en quelques secondes, sortit des décombres, attrapa la coupe à l'aide l'épée de Gryffondor qui s'envola dans d'autre main, mais alors que tout le monde voulait ressortir, Gripsec leur barra le chemin.

«_La coupe contre l'épée ! » Cria Gripsec qui tendait déjà ces longs doigts pointus et dans l'autre où il tenait la coupe.

Le survivant hésita quelques seconde et lui donna l'épée en échange de la coupe.

«_J'ai dis que je vous ferais entrer.. » Siffla Gripsec en direction de la sortit. « Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je vous aiderai à sortir ! » Finit-il en s'échappant à l'aide de l'autre gobelin.

«_Salopard ! » Cria Ron alors qu'il essayait comme ces amis de sortir de ce piège.

Avec beaucoup de mal, ils finirent par sortirent de là et commencèrent à courir pour sortir de la pièce. Mais arrivé au niveau du dragon, plusieurs gardes leur lançaient plusieurs sort.

«_Gripsec nous a vendus ! » S'exclama Ron alors qu'il se cachait derrière un poteau en marbre pour se protéger des sortilèges.

«_Hermione !? Tu as une idée ? » Lança Harry en criant pour essayer de se faire entendre.

«_Oui mais elle est… dingue ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de la laisser ces s'expliquer, elle lança un stupéfix aux barrières qui explosèrent, prit de l'élan et sauta sur la dragon tout en se défendant des gardes.

«_Dépêchez vous aller ! » Cria-t-elle en direction de ces amis qui ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps.

Deux autres sorts pour libérer le dragon de ces chaînes et le faire avancer et celui lança des flammes et brûla tout les gardes avant de grimper et de s'envoler, libre.

Sur le dos du dragon, ils profitèrent pour se reposer un moment avant de décider de sauter en plein milieu de l'eau. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive et Aquila leur donna un sérum et des vêtements propres.

«_Il sait. » Commença Harry en se changeant. « Il sait qu'on est à la recherche des orcruxes. »

«_Harry comment tu… Je croyais qu'il ne rentrait plus dans ta tête ! » S'exclama Hermione.

«_Je le croyais aussi mais… Il est à notre recherche ! »

[…]

«_Par la barbe de Merlin, Drago calme toi ! » Tenta une nouvelle fois Blaise en le faisant s'asseoir de force. « Tu savais très bien que sa allait de nouveau arriver ! »

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

«_Oui mais.. RRAAAH Bordel ! »

«_Tu devrais plutôt être content qu'elle soit encore en vie ! »

«_Je maintient que j'aurais dû la garder captive dans les cachots… Elle serait saine et sauve… » Souffla Drago en lâchant la gazette des sorciers qui relatait l'incident produit à Gringotts.

«_Pour qu'elle soit violé et torturé par les autres mangemorts ? Crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas. » Lança Blaise d'un ton sarcastique.

Drago ne dit plus rien, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Pas maintenant.

Il n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour se morfondre d'un hibou provenant de chez lui arriva dans le manoir des Zabini.

«_ Drago,

On ma rapporter que tu étais à Gringotts lorsque l'incident c'est produit, pourquoi étais tu là ba ?

Je t'attend au manoir.

L.M »

Le blond regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur. Ayant lu la missive à haute voix, Blaise le regardait du même air. Tout deux savaient bien que ceci était faux, Drago était resté chez Blaise tout le long de la journée sans y sortir. Les elfs pouvaient confirmer.

«_Une minute… » Fit Blaise en prenant la gazette. « L'article dit que Les Gryffonds on pénétrer Gringotts sous forme de polynectare c'est ça ? Il y avait un mangemort et Bellatrix..»

«_Et moi, bien sûr ! Lorsqu'ils ont été capturé, et que Aquila ma prit les baguettes elle ma tirer accidentellement les cheveux. Elle a dû utiliser mes cheveux dans le polynectar ! »

«_Tu te rends compte ce que ça implique pour toi Drago.. Tu risques de recevoir...»

«_Je sais… »

Le blond ferma les yeux, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui risquait de lui arriver.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Vous en avez pensez quoi ? :) Vos avis m'intéresse !**

 **À bientôt au chapitre suivant !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Je crois que nous approchons bientôt de la fin T.T**

 **Bon et bien, voici le chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **P.S.: Ce chapitre contient certaines scènes de violences et de violes.**

Chapitre 19: L'aube d'une bataille approche.

Le quatuor c'était installé dans leur tente durant quelques jour en ce mettant d'un commun accord d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour y voir si il n'y découvrirait pas quelques chose d'intéressant.

Aquila faisait la garde se soir. Ils étaient tous fatigués mentalement et physiquement par se long périple. Le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'ils ne savaient même pas quand cela allait se terminer car dès qu'ils pensaient avancer, ils reculaient de trois pas à chaque fois.

Fatiguée de marmonner de sombre pensé, la jeune gryffondor souffla en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Il faisait froid aussi, et elle avait faim. Depuis le début de leur cavale elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Combien, elle n'en savait rien mais ces vêtements était deux fois trop grand pour elle maintenant. Ces amis connaissaient également le même sort.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur le sol froid de la forêt. Ils partiraient dans deux jours, et elle savait qu'il allait encore se passer quelque chose qui les ferait passer à coter de la mort.

Au loin elle vit une lumière bleu zigzaguer entre les arbres. Avec prudence et lenteur elle se releva, baguette en main. L'étrange lueur commença à se mouvoir de façon à former un animal: un dragon.

Un dragon ? Cela disait vaguement quelque chose à Aquila. Avec un peu de courage elle s'avança légèrement là ou l'animal s'était posé. Il dégageait une aura réconfortante et protectrice. Et sa lui revint. C'était le patronus de Drago. Elle franchit plus rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparait du patronus et vit un objet plat à ces pieds.

«_Un porte-au-loin…? » Souffla t-elle en direction de l'animal qui lui répondit d'une affirmation en hochant la tête.

Elle n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée mais elle devait quand même le tenter. Par précaution elle plaça d'autre protection autour de ces amis et pris le porte-au-loin. Elle se sentit aspirer de l'intérieur et se retrouva en quelque seconde dans une chambre sombre au couleur serpentarde.

«_Aquila ! »

S'en qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique se soit, la brunette se fit entourer d'une paire de bras et d'une tête blonde.

«_Oh mon dieu Drago..» fit Aquila en s'affolant et en le prenant dans ces bras à son tour.

«_On pas longtemps… Seulement quinze minute… » Dit le blond toujours nicher dans son cou. « C'est grâce à Blaise… » Finit-il.

Elle ne dit rien se contentant de l'embrasser avec amour. Il lui avait manqué. Elle sentait d'étrange marque sur son corps. Cela faisait comme des bosses sur ça peau.

«_Drago… c'est quoi ça..? »

«_Évitons d'en parler… Comment vas tu ? »

Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit en se tenant les mains.

«_On fait avec .. Et toi ? »

«_On fait avec.. »

Un silence s'était installé. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre de seconde. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et s'enlacèrent tendrement profitant chacun de l'autre. Il leur rester maintenant cinq minutes.

«_Drago..? »

«_Hum.. ? »

«_C'est ma faute hein.. Tout ce que tu as sur le corps.. »

Pour la faire taire il l'embrassa. Elle ne devra jamais savoir. Elle s'en voudrait trop.

«_Chut… »

Il ne restait à présent que quelques seconde.

«_Je t'aime Aquila… Fait attention à toi...»

«_Je t'aime aussi..»

À peine eu-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle disparut en un silencieux pop.

«_Tu aurais dû lui dire Drago. Elle finira par le savoir tu sais. » Fit Blaise en entrant dans la chambre.

«_Elle n'a pas forcément besoin de le savoir maintenant. Le plus tard sera le mieux..» Il fit une légère pause. « Merci encore Blaise.. »

Pour toute réponse il lui lança un sourire.

# Quelques jours auparavant #

«_Maître Drago...Le maître te demande maintenant.. Dans le sallon. » Fit un elf d'une petite voix.

Drago savait qu'il allait être punis pour avoir permis à Potter et ces amis de s'enfuir. D'un pas lent il descendit les marches qui le menaient à son supplice. Les mangemorts étaient réunis en forme de cercle, avec le lord et son serpent au centre. À terre, bellatrix, couverte de plaie et de sang, laissant échapper quelques léger gémissement à peine perfectible. Le blond déglutit difficilement, il allait souffrir.

«_Drago...» Siffla le Lord lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa auteur. « Mon chère Drago.. Par ta faute, Harry Potter s'est enfuis… C'est une erreur… Que dis-je, une trahison que je ne peux pardonner Drago… »

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentent de baisser la tête fasse à son maître. La sentence serait terrible, il le savait.

Quelques chuchotement s'élevèrent de la foule de mangemort.

«_ T'es parents ont déjà payé leur dû… » fit Le Lord en pointant sa baguette vers le fond de la pièce.

Avec horreur il y vit ces parents enchaîné par les mains et les pieds sur le mur, couvert de bleu, de sang, de plaie.

«_Non...» Souffla Drago en s'effondrant à terre. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Tout était de sa faute à lui.

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer à se morfondre sur lui même qu'une vive douleur envahit chaque parcelle de sa peau. Un endoloris d'une puissance inimaginable. Il hurlait à plein poumon, convulsant sur le sol froid et poisseux de sang.

«_Paye pour tes erreurs Drago..» Sifflait son maître plein de colère. Ces yeux étaient injectés de sang et de haine envers son serviteur.

Les sort fusaient de partout, des plaies s'ouvraient une à une sur le corps meurtris de Drago. Il suppliait intérieurement de s'évanouir pour oublier cette douleur si atroce qu'on lui infligeait.

À peine capable de bouger, on lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux, il s'exécuta avec une force dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

«_Je laisse le soins à mes mangemorts d'effectuer ce travail… Fouetter quelqu'un me salirait les mains...» Souffla le Lord alors qu'il se déplaçait pour faire face à Drago. « Que cela ne se reproduise plus…» Finit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Drago savait que son calvaire n'était pas finit. Les coups de fouet arrêta ses pensés. Il hurlait de douleur, il avait perdue tout notion du temps, son corps le faisait souffrir, il ne sentait plus rien, et puis,il finit par s'écrouler.

À son réveil, son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un seul de ces muscles.

«_Chéri repose toi…» Fit ça mère en posant ça main sur son front. « Tu ne dois pas bouger..»

«_Mère… vous allez bien..» Essaya d'articuler le blond entre deux douleurs.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ces blessures avaient toutes quasiment guérit mais elle était très fatiguée. Elle lui souriait en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Drago était marqué de longue cicatrice gonflées sur tout son corps. Notamment sur ces bras et son dos.

«_Mère… Je suis désolée.. Vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir tout ça… »

«_Chut.. Ce n'est rien mon trésor.. »

Elle resta près de lui pendant un certains temps le temps que ces blessures guérissent et qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller seul.

Au bout de quelques jour, Drago reçut une missive de la part de son maître. Cela ne valait rien de bon. Il se dirigea dans le bureau de son maître.

«_Vous vouliez me voir maître ? » Fit le blond en entrant dans la pièce.

«_Oui, j'aimerai te confier une mission en reconnaissance de t'avoir laisser en vie… »

Drago frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

«_Tu vois cette jeune fille… » Fit son maître en lui tendant un dossier comportant une photo d'Aquila et plusieurs document.. Aquila ?

Le cœur de Drago accéléra d'un coup. Pourquoi elle ?

«_ J'aimerai que tu lui poses ceci sur elle… C'est une sorte de traceur indétectable. Je sais que tu l'as connus à Poudlard… Et nous savons qu'elle est avec Harry Potter… Trouve la et on trouvera Potter… »

Drago pâlit. Il prit le traceur et sortit du bureau. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pourtant Le Lord l'avait prévenus, si il n'arrivait pas à faire cette tâche, il tuerai ces parents.

Pendant des jours il avait essayer de la retrouver. Il s'était souvenus qu'ils s'étaient enfuis à dos de Dragon, il avait réussis à retrouver ça trace et son chemin parcourut se jour là. Merci la magie. À se moment il avait contacter Blaise pour organiser une rencontre avec Aquila, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il devait faire alors il avait accepter. Un porte-au-loin créer plus tard, Drago avait envoyé son patronus dans une forêt et il l'avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivé devant lui, il lui avait sauté dessus et placer le traceur qui disparut aussitôt. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il avait tout prévus. Si ils la capturait, elle pourrait s'enfuir. Du moins, il l'espérait.

# Fin #

Dans la forêt, le quatuor rangeait leurs affaire. Ils allaient partir en direction de pré-au-lard. La tente ranger, ils enlevèrent leur barrières de protection.

En même pas quelques secondes, une horde de mangemort débarqua et commença à leur jeter diverse sort.

«_Quest-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment ils ont sût ? » Hurlait Hermione en se protégeant.

Personne ne répondit trop occupé à essayer de se défendre. Aquila savait que cela avait un rapport avec sa visite avec Drago. Prit d'un élan pour les protéger. Elle expulsa les mangemorts d'un coup et créa une bulle protectrice autour de ces amis.

«_Partez ! On se rejoint là-bas ! Allez-vous en ! » Cria-t-elle en direction de ces amis qui lui hurlait de venir avec elle.

Ils la regardèrent une dernière fois et ils disparurent.

Aquila courut à travers la forêt pour essayer de leur échapper mais ils finirent par l'encercler. Transplaner serait trop dangereux. Et la bulle qu'elle avait faite elle ne pouvait le faire qu'une fois. Elle était coincée.

Les mangemorts l'attrapèrent et transplanèrent au manoir Malefoy. « Géniale… » Se dit-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la demeure. On la conduisit directement dans les cachots les plus reculé de la demeure.

«_Le Lord passera te voir personnellement. Mais avant ça...» Finit le mangemort d'une taille assez imposante aux cheveux brun et à la peau pâle, en s'approcha d'elle dangereusement tout en défaisant ça ceinture.

«_Non..non ! » Cria Aquila en lui assenant un coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Elle voulut s'échapper mais d'autre mangemort arrivèrent et l'attrapèrent pour la remettre dans sa cellule.

«_Sale petite garce...» fit le mangemort en lui assenant une droite qui l'envoya contre le mur.

Ces compères la prirent de nouveau et la tinrent de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

«_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ma jolie hein..»

Il lui infligea des coups de genoux dans le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vomisse. Ils la mirent à quatre patte et la déshabillèrent en prenant soin de déchirer ces vêtements.

Aquila cria avec une voix rauque et casser par les sanglots. Elle avait mal, il lui faisait mal.

«_Arrête de crier espèce de cruche, je sais que t'aime ça ! » Dit-il en lui attrapant les cheveux et en lui donnant des claques sur les fesses.

Les mangemorts passaient un à un sur elle. Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait elle essayait de se débattre, mais ces tentatives finissaient toujours avec des coups et des claques.

Drago qui marchait dans le salon entendait des cris venant des cachots. Il reconnaissait cette voix entre mille. C'était maintenant où jamais. Il prit ça baguette, trouva celle d'Aquila et fila dans les cachots.

Avec horreur il découvrit ça bien aimé complètement nue, pleines de bleus, de sperme, de sang, les jambes écarté avec un des disciple du Lord en elle, un en dessous, un au dessus les autres le sexe bandant autour, un sourire sauvage aux lèvres.

La magie de Drago ne fit qu'un tour mais d'une voix calme mais d'une froideur certaine et la prestance Malefoyenne qui était revenus

«_Ce manoir m'appartient encore.. Je ne tolérerais en aucun cas ce genre de chose sous mon toit. Sortez immédiatement. »

Ces mêmes mangemorts où il y a encore quelques jour avaient fouetter Drago se sentant supérieur, se retrouvait à être prit de terreur face à ce même Drago. Ils ne prirent que quelques secondes pour se rhabiller et sortir en vitesse du cachot.

Le blond fit extrême attention à ce que tout le monde soit partit, il imposa différent sort et se précipita vers la brunette.

«_Aquila je suis tellement...» essaya-t-il de dire en la prenant dans ces bras.

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître plusieurs de ces affaires qu'il fit mettre a la gryffondor après l'avoir nettoyer comme il pû. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était désolé. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Aquila restait juste blottit dans ces bras, elle ne disait rien, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

«_Je vais te faire sortir de là..» Dit-il en l'aidant à sa relever.

En effet, au cas où elle se ferait capturer, il savait qu'on l'emmènerait tout au fond dans les cachots, il avait créer une galerie secrète qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir. Drago actionna trois pierres et un léger passage s'ouvrit. Il lui donna sa baguette et son sac qu'on lui avait prit et lui tendit la main.

«_Je risque ma vie pour toi Aquila… Je veux que tu vive..»

Toujours sans rien dire elle lui prit ça main et le suivit dans le passage qui se referma aussitôt.

[…]

Harry, Ron et Hermione était arrivés dans une ruelle du chemin de traverse mais une alarme se déclencha à leur arriver. Ils coururent se cacher derrière des tables drapées qui devait être un bar. Des sorciers étaient de suite sortie pour voir qui était l'intrus. Ils cherchèrent parmi les tables mais ne s'y attardèrent pas plus car l'alarme retentit plus loin et ils partirent.

Le trio allait partirent mais un vieux monsieur qui ressemblait beaucoup à Dubledord mais en plus gros les appela.

«_Vite..! Par ici..! » Chuchota-t-il en leur direction.

Les gryffondors rentrèrent à travers une petite porte en portant un regard interrogateur à celui qui les avait appeler. Ils descendirent les escaliers et atterrirent dans un petit salon avec une table en bois ronde, quelques chaise, une ou deux portes et un énorme tableaux d'une jeune femme blonde qui leur souriait.

«_Harry...» Chuchota Ron « Cet homme ressemble à...»

«_Oui je sais...»

Harry s'approcha d'un miroir où il manquait un morceau. Il ne voyait pas son reflet mais celui d'Hermione.

«_Harry, je te vois ! » fit-elle en regardant dans un bout de miroir qu'elle tenait. Harry le prit et le plaça sur celui qu'il avait devant lui, ça correspondait.

«_Bande d'inconscient ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pus se passer ? » Cria le vieux monsieur en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

«_Vous êtes Abelford c'est ça ? Le frère de Dumbledord. » Questionna Harry en tenant fermement le miroir.

«_Je.. hum oui, ça m'étonne que mon frère ai parler de moi..» marmonna-t-il en posant sur la table biscuit et gâteau.

Le trio se jetèrent dessus, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé.

«_Dumbledord ne ma pas parler de vous, se sont des amis à lui. »

«_Cela m'aurait étonné… Il na pas dû vous parlez de sa sœur Arianna. »

«_Elle est.. -» Commença Hermione avant de se faire couper par Abelford.

«_Morte. Oui. Dumbledor à sacrifié beaucoup de chose dans ça quête du pouvoir, y comprit sa sœur. Et maintenant, il a dû vous confiez une mission suicidaire impossible. Abandonnez, ou vous mourrez. » Finit-il en buvant un verre.

«_Non, je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Une amie s'est sacrifiez au près des mangemort pour nous permettre d'arriver ici, on s'est battu pour pouvoir réussir à le vaincre. Alors je baisserais pas les bras. » argumenta le survivant en le regardant plein de colère.

«_Votre amie devait vous aimez beaucoup pour faire ça.. » Il soupira et se tourna vers le tableau. « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.. » Et Arianna disparut.

«_Où va-t-elle ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ablerford ne dit rien, se contentant de les laisser regarder. Arianna réapparut après quelques minutes de disparation. Une ombre la suivait.

«_Avec qui est-elle ? » Questionna Ron en reculant légèrement.

Arianna arriva au bord du cadre et celui-ci s'ouvrit sur Neville Longdubat.

«_Neville ! » S'exclama Harry en s'approchant.

[…]

Drago et Aquila marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir à la lumière de leur baguette. Seule le bruit des pas résonnaient sur le sol. De temps en temps le blond regardait la brunette pour voir si elle allait bien. Son visage était fermé, sans expression. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

«_Aquila… Tu te sens comment..?»

«_Comme quelqu'un qui vient de… N'en parlons pas. Il vaut mieux sortir d'ici au plus vite.» Et elle coupa la conversation en continuant d'avancer mais il la retint.

«_Drago.. ne te sent pas coupable pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. On est en pleine guerre. S'il te plaît..»

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et ils avancèrent jusqu'à des escaliers où il y avait une petite trappe. Drago l'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite allée bordé d'arbre.

«_Je dois me rendre au chemin de traverse...» souffla Aquila en regardant autour d'elle.

«_Non, c'est trop dangereux là-bas.. Je dois aller à Poudlard, vient avec moi. Il y a de forte chance qu'ils soient là-bas. »

Pour toute réponse elle hocha de le tête et prit ça main avant de transplaner jusqu'au château. L'ambiance y était froide et lourde.

«_De ce que je sais, le dortoir des Gryffondors est au bout du couloir. Tu auras de l'aide là-bas. Moi je dois retrouver des amis. Prend soin de toi et fait attention Aquila. »

Elle lui lança un léger sourire et se dirigea dans la direction donné. Comme indiqué, au bout du couloir se trouvait un énorme tableau avec plusieurs hommes qui y jouaient aux cartes.

«_Mot de passe ? » fit l'un d'entre eux.

«_Je..hum je ne le connais pas.. Mais mes amis sont dedans. Dite leur que Aquila est ici. »

L'un des hommes soupira et disparut. En quelques seconde la porte s'ouvrit sur giny qui fit rentrer Aquila au plus vite en la prenant dans ces bras.

«_Oh mon dieu tu es vivante ! » cria-t-elle en la serrant fort.

«_Eh oui… tu me fais mal gin'.. »

«_Désolé..ahah » fit nerveusement la rouquine.

Aquila tourna la tête et vis Harry, Hermione et Ron au loin. Elle courut vers eux pour les enlacer.

«_Comment tu as fais pour t'échapper ? » Demanda Hermione en regardant ces blessures.

«_Longue histoire… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne répondent, une voix s'éleva.

«_Tout les élèves sont priés de se réunir dans la grande salle maintenant. »

C'était la voix de Sévérus Rogue.

«_Mettez ça. Je pense que ça vous concerne. » Fit Dean Thomas en leur donnant des uniformes de Gryffondor.

«_Je crois que c'est partie..» Fit Harry en s'habillant.

 **Voilààààààààààààààààààà Long chapitre j'étais inspirée XD**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Dite le en commentaire !**

 **Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien ?**

 **Bon, on s'attarde pas voilà le chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S.: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

Chapitre 20 : Le début de la guerre.

Les élèves se dirigeaient d'un pas militaire et lent vers la grande salle. L'ambiance était pesante et aucun son ne sortait des rangs bien formés. Arrivé dans la grande salle dépourvut de chaleur et de lumière, se tenait le nouveau directeur Severus Rogue, le frère et la sœur Carrow qui sont deux nouveaux professeurs, ainsi que le professeur McGonnagalle et le professeur Slugorn.

Le directeur avança d'un pas lent près de ces élèves et balaya les rangés d'un regard froid.

«_Je vous ai réunis ici, se soir, car un intrus à été détecté à Poudlard.» Il marqua une pause. « Harry Potter. »

Un léger brouhaha se souleva parmi les élèves mais ils s'arrêta aussitôt.

«_Si l'un d'entre vous à une quelconque information sur Harry Potter, je le pris de m'en informer maintenant, au risque de recevoir une punition mémorable. » Continua Rogue en passant entre les élèves.

Aucun élève ne bougèrent ou ne dire quoique ça. Le directeur continuait de les regarder avec insistance jusqu'à ce que, parmi les gryffondors, un élève sorte des rangs.

En voyant Harry Potter devant eux, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

«_Comment osez vous vous tenir la où lui se tenait ?! » Cracha Harry avec colère. « Comment osez vous prendre ça place ?! Dites leur ! Dites leur ce qu'il c'est passé se soir là ! Comment vous l'avez regardé.. Puis tué ! » finit-il les larmes pleins les yeux.

Severus ne réagit en aucun cas à ces accusations, et continua d'avancer vers le survivant d'un pas lent.

«_Proliférer autant de rumeurs que vous le voudrez monsieur Potter, mais n'oubliez jamais que vous êtes seule, et vous serez toujours seule. Dans cette école personne ne vous aidera. » Siffla le maître des potions après être arriver à environ un mètre de Harry. Celui-ci sourit légèrement, rigolant presque.

«_Vous vous trompez professeur. Je n'ai jamais été seule, et je ne le serais jamais. »

Ça phrase fut accompagné d'une horde d'élève, de professeur et d'aurore qui étaient arrivé par les portes de la grande salle. On pouvait y voir Kingsley, les jumeaux Weaslay, Hermione, Ron, Aquila, Remus Lupin et sa femme Tonks.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière et dégaina ça baguette dès qu'ils les aperçut. Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de protester que le professeur McGonnagalle s'interposa, baguette en main, pour protéger son élève. Une lutte commença alors entre les deux professeurs mais très vite McGonnagalle prit le dessus. Deux de ces sorts touchèrent les Carrows qui tombèrent raide à terre et un dernier vint vers Rogue qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

«_Lâche ! » Cria McGonnagalle alors que les élèves se ruaient vers elle pour la remercier.

Le professeur ralluma les flammes de la salle qui fut suivit par une nouvelle foule de joie.

«_Harry, ça va ? » Demanda Aquila en s'approchant de lui.

«_Oui..Il faut.. »

Mais il ne finit pas ça phrase, coupé par le cris d'une élève de poufsouffle aux cheveux blond, accroupit contre le mur, les mains sur les oreilles. Un nouveau cris s'éleva de nouveau de l'autre coter de la pièce, celui de Padma, avec ces mains sur les oreilles. Harry, paniqué, regardait la gryffondor , perdu. Les flammes s'éteignirent et une voix se fit entendre, comme un écho.

«_Je sais que vous m'entendez tous… » C'était la voix du Lord Voldemort. « Je veux que vous me livriez Harry Potter avant la tombé de la nuit… Livrez moi Harry Potter et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal… Livrez moi Harry Potter et vous serrez récompensé… Osez me tromper ou ne pas obéir à mes ordres et je vous tuerai jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayer de le cacher…» Il fit une très légère pause. «_Harry Potter c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant…Laisseras-tu encore combien de tes amis mourir pour te protéger…? Tu es un être bien égoïste toi qui te revendique sauveur de tous… Livre toi et tes amis seront épargné...»

La voix du Lord disparut et la lumière revint. Tout le monde regardait le survivant avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, mais sans faire un bruit.

«_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Attraper le ! » S'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une serpentarde en coupant le silence.

Ginny se positionna devant Harry suivit par Hermione, Ron, puis Aquila ainsi que de nombreux Gryffondors, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et même quelques Serpentard.

Au loin, la voix de Rusard résonna.

«_Élève hors de leur dortoir. Les élèves sont dans les couloirs.» fit-il en arrivant dans la grande salle.

«_Mais il faut qu'ils soient hors de leur dortoir sombre idiot.» Claqua McGonnagalle. « Mais puisque vous êtes là, raccompagnez donc Miss Parkinson ainsi que la maison Serpentard loin d'ici.»

«_Et où voulez vous que je les emmène madame ? »

«_Les cachots seront très bien. »

Rusards leur fit un geste du bras et la maison Serpentard disparut de la grande salle. Aquila et Harry se regardèrent et d'un commun accord prirent la situation en main.

«_Les plus jeunes et ceux qui ne veulent pas se battrent me suivent immédiatement, nous vous emmenons dans un endroit protéger et sûr. Dépêchez de vous décidez. » Cria Aquila en prenant la tête de marche.

Beaucoup d'élève, trop jeune pour se battre, la suivirent de bon cœur, pendant que d'autre, trop apeuré de mourir la suivirent terrifier.

«_Aquila on se rejoint dans le hall ! » Lança Hermione alors qu'elle partait dans la direction opposé de son ami avec Ron et d'autre membre.

La brunette ne répondit rien se contentant de conduire les élèves en sécurité. Ils coururent presque dans diverse couloir avant de déboucher devant un mur. Elle tapota trois fois et une entrée apparut, éclairé par des torches.

«_Bien, écoutez moi attentivement. Vous descendez les uns après les autres en fil indienne. Je ne vous suis pas là-dedans. » Ordonna Aquila en se tournant vers eux. « Toi là- bas, aux cheveux roux en Serdaigle. Viens. »

Le jeune homme qui devait être en sixième année s'approcha rapidement de la brunette.

«_Ton prénom ? »

«_Tommy..»

«_Je te confies leur responsabilité. Voici une carte qui vous permettra d'accéder au refuge. Ne la perds surtout pas. Cette endroit à été conçus pour vous perdre. Suis le chemin indiqué et vous arriverez à destination. Je pars chercher les Serpentards ils ne sont pas à labrits dans leur cachot. Prend les gens qui donne de l'autorité et calme tout le monde comprit ? »

Tommy hocha la tête et demanda aux autres de le suivre. Sans perdre une seconde Aquila courut jusqu'au cachot et pénétra dans la pièce. Les Serpentards la regardaient d'un œil mauvais.

«_Bon, écoutez moi, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Pour ceux qui le souhaite je peux vous conduire en sécurité, avec les autres élèves que ça vous plaise où non. Pour les autres, je me fiche de savoir si vous combattez avec nous ou contre nous mais si vous refusez mon offre pour vous mettre en sécurité je me fou royalement de ce qui pourra vous arrivez, est-ce bien claire ? »

Personne ne répondit rien et la plus part des Serpentards la suivirent. De nouveau arrivé devant le passage, Aquila fit à Pansy les même instructions données à Tommy. Et à son tour, elle s'engouffra dans le passage suivit de ça maison.

Une fois tout le monde passer, elle scella le passage et partit dans le hall rejoindre ces amis.

«_Sa y'est ? Tout le monde est en sécurité ? » interrogea Ron en voyant Aquila arriver en courant.

«_Oui.. Où est Harry ? »

«_Je ne sais pas je l'ai vu monter et.. » Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car elle aperçut le survivant derrière Aquila. Il leur faisait signe de le suivre.

[…]

«_C'est un bon endroit pour cacher un horcuxe. » Souffla Ron en scrutant la salle-sur-demande.

«_Oui, et il faut le trouver, on se sépare, le premier qui trouve le diadème de Serdaigle prévient tout de suite. »

Chacun partirent à la recherche de l'objet. Ils zigzaguaient entre les diverses objets abandonné de la salle. Harry sentait ça cicatrice lui piquer et se laissa conduire vers la source de sa douleur. Il pouvait l'entendre, comme un sifflement, cacher quelque part. Il continua a marcher mais s'arrêta aussitôt en sentant la douleur s'atténuer. Il fit demi-tour et se posta devant une petite table encombrée de corde et de coffre. Il en ouvrit un et y trouva le diadème.

«_Ici ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant le diadème.

Les trois autres Gryffondords arrivèrent vite pour rejoindre Harry.

«_Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Ron en s'approchant de son ami.

Celui-ci lui montra l'horcruxe.

«_Potter ! »

Le nommé se retourna pour se retrouver face à Drago et Blaise .

«_Malefoy ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Questionna Harry en tendant ça baguette.

«_Ma baguette, celle que tu ma pris au manoir, je la veux. »

Aquila le regardait avec un regard noir. Avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment il pensait vraiment que se créer des embrouilles avec Harry allait servir à beaucoup ? Elle souffla, prit la baguette qui se trouvait dans le sac d'Hermione mais au moment où elle allait la lui rendre, l'air de la pièce se réchauffa d'un coup.

«_Il se passe quoi là.. ? Il fait une de ces chaleurs..» Souffla Aquila en tirant sur sa chemise, enfin, plutôt celle de Drago.

«_Oh non, le con, il a pas osé..? » Gronda Drago en regardant derrière lui.

Au loin, on entendit le cri de Ron qui était partit voir ce qu'il se passait.

«_Courrez ! Crabe à foutu le feu à la salle ! »

Sans plus attendre le quatuor se mit à courir. Aquila oubliant de lui donner sa baguette, Drago les suivit; mais il se fit arrêter et dû faire demi tour car les flammes venaient d'arriver.

Intérieurement, il maudit se foutu Crabe d'avoir fait cette belle connerie.

Par chance, les Gryffondors trouvèrent tout un tas de balais et chacun en prirent un. En survolant la salle en feu, Aquila vit Drago en haut d'une pile d'affaire, si il tombait, il mourrait.

«_Aquila tu fais quoi ? » Hurla Harry en voyant son ami faire demi tour.

«_Le sauver ! Je lui dois ça ! »

Elle piqua en flèche et tandis la main pour aider Drago a monter. Elle siffla ces amis pour leur faire comprendre qu'un deuxième balais ne serait pas de trop. Ron fit demi tour, prit Blaise avec lui, car Crabbe c'était fait prendre par ces propres flammes; et ils filèrent tous vers la sortie.

À peine furent ils tous sortit qu'ils sautèrent de leur balais et atterrirent lourdement sur le sol.

«_Harry tient ! » Hermione lui tendis un crochet de basilic pour qu'il puisse le détruire.

D'un coup sec, il abattit le crochet qui émit un cris strident et puis le balança dans la salle qui referma ces portes d'un coup.

Le calme revint d'un coup. Tous prirent le temps de se remettre mais Aquila c'était déjà levé pour chercher Drago. Elle trouva rapidement, il n'était qu'à quelques mètre d'eux et elle le prit par le bras.

«_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Par la faute de ton stupide copain on a faillit tous y passer ! Et puis franchement faire tout ça pour récupérer ta baguette tu n'aurais tout simplement pas put me le demander ? La voilà ta stupide baguette ! » Cracha-t-elle en lui tendant ça baguette.

Il la prit et lui souffla un merci et désolé. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

«_S'il te plaît. Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer..» Lâcha-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre ces amis.

Ils marchaient en direction de l'entrée du château. Près à défendre leur vie quand Ron eu une illumination.

«_Hermione, le crochet de basilic que tu avais avec toi, il a détruit le diadème, il peut détruire la coupe aussi ! »

«_Mais bien sûr pourquoi on y a pas penser ! »

Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans le château, loin des autres pour détruire la coupe. De nouveau, il écrasèrent la coupe d'un coup et la balancèrent dans le vide.

La guerre commença. Les sorts fusaient sur le bouclier protecteur qu'avait créer les professeurs. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il fut complètement détruit une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre les deux camps. Le quatuor se mit à la recherche du dernier horcruxe qui n'était autre que le serpent de Voldemort. Mais en attendant de le trouver, ils devaient se battre pour sauver la vie de leurs amis. Aquila vola à la rescousse de jeunes élèves qui se faisait attaquer par un loup-garou. Elle le stupéfixia et sans aucun remord le tua. Elle rejoins ces amis de l'autre coté pour se mettre à l'abri, dans le château.

«_Harry, rentre dans sa tête, tu peux le faire. » Lui assura Hermione quand ils furent sûr d'être en sécurité.

Il ferma les yeux et entra dans la tête de son pire ennemi. Il le trouva. À la cabane, avec Severus.

Tout les quatre sortir de leur cachette et coururent à travers le château pour rejoindre la cabane. Les sorts impardonnable fusaient de toute part. Les Gryffondords durent tant bien que mal continuer leur lancer tout en se défendant. Il y avait déjà de nombreux corps de mangemorts mais aussi d'élève et d'aurore à terre, du sang et les débris du vieux châteaux qui s'écroulaient.

Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione lança un _expulso_ pour essayer de sauver la jeune Lavande qui se faisait dévorer. Arriver dans la court, la bataille était encore plus forte et on ne distinguait plus les deux camps qui s'affrontaient. Plusieurs mangemorts leur barraient déjà la route, un sourire malsain planter sur leur visage mais ils se firent vite expulser au loin par le quatuor qui continua d'avancer avant de nouveau devoir s'arrêter devant un géant qui était déjà à leur poursuite.

«_Continuez vous trois ! Je m'occupe de lui ! » S'écria Aquila en prenant déjà en charge le géant.

Ces amis ne se firent pas prier et partirent aussitôt. Aquila elle lança un sort qui fit apparaître des cordes autour des pieds du géant qui tomba instantanément à terre, elle enchaîna avec un un stupéfix et finit, à contre cœur, par le tuer. Elle voulut rejoindre ces amis mais encercler par autant de gens, elle finit par rester ici à aider son camps à combattre.

Plus loin, les trois autres Gryffondords arrivèrent à la cabane près du lac. Ils se cachèrent à l'arrière.

«_Vous aviez demander à me voir maître ? » Demanda Rogue en se tenant droit devant le Lord.

«_Vois tu Severus, la baguette de sureau m'est très utile… mais elle ne m'est pas encore totalement serviable..» Susurra Voldemort en contemplant le bout de bois d'un œil sans expression.

«_Mais, Albus Dumbledord est mort, elle devrait vous obéir. »

Rogue savait déjà comment allait finit cette conversation, et il n'aimait absolument pas ça.

«_Oui, il est mort… Mais le soir de ça mort, c'est toi, Severus, qui la tué… Tu es le véritable propriétaire de cette baguette… Tant que tu seras en vie, elle continuera à me résister...»

«_Maître…» Souffla Rogue en perdant son masque de glace.

«_Tu auras très bien servit à mon armée…» Il fit une pause. « Nagini… attaque ! »

Le serpent se jeta sur Rogue qui s'écroula contre la vitre. Nagini le mordait de toute part, imprégnant son venin dans son sang, dans sa chair jusqu'à lui ronger les os.

Son maître le rappela près de lui puis disparût.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent en courant vers leur ancien professeur, qui mourrait lentement.

«_Potter...» Gémit le professeur en tournant la tête vers lui. « Approchez… Potter, approchez… »

Harry s'agenouilla à coter de son professeur. Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

«_Prenez les… Potter… prenez les… » Fit-il en montrant ces larmes. «_ Se sont des souvenirs… prenez les… »

Hermione tendit une fiole vide à son ami et celui-ci récupéra les souvenirs.

«_Vous avez les yeux de votre mère…» Souffla dans un dernier soupir Rogue avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Ron pour cacher son chagrin et Harry ferma les yeux un instant avant de se relever. La voix du mage noir s'éleva alors dans tout le château et ses alentours.

«_Je demande à mes troupes de se retirer immédiatement… Je vous laisse pleurer et compter vos pertes… Harry Potter… Je t'attend dans la forêt interdite… »

[…]

«_Par Merlin vous êtes vivant ! » S'exclama Aquila en voyant arriver ces amis qu'elle prit dans ces bras.

«_Et toi tu es bien blessée.. » Remarqua Harry, soudain fatigué, en montrant le bras gauche de la sorcière.

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de sourire. Seulement, Harry ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau du directeur, qui était encore intacte, pour regarder les souvenirs.

«_Il va vraiment se rendre ?» Questionna Ron en regardant son ami gravir les marches.

«_Je suis sûr qu'il le fera…» Déclara Aquila en baissant les yeux. « Il ne le montre pas mais il a le poids de tout ces morts sur la conscience et il ne veut plus que d'autres meurent à cause de lui. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, s'asseyant sur les marches en attendant leur ami.

 **Et voilàààà !**

 **Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

 **J'ai versé ma petite larme lorsque j'ai écrit le passage sur Severus… ça me touche toujours autant.. levons nos baguettes pour lui.. /***

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde vous allez bien ?**

 **Je ne blablate plus et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! ;)**

 **P.S.: Désolé pour les orthographes !**

Chapitre 21: Se rendre ?

Harry releva vivement ça tête de la pensine, la respiration saccadée. En quelques secondes, il avait remit en question tout les préjugés qu'il avait eu envers son ancien maître de potion. En effet, les souvenirs de ce dernier avait révéler la vérité sur ce qu'il représentait réellement. Dumbledord avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer, car il savait qu'il allait mourir. De plus, le survivant n'osait à peine imaginer la souffrance, la tristesse et la colère qu'avait dû ressentir le maître des potions après la mort de ça mère, Lily.

Il inspira profondément et remis la pensine à ça place. Dans ça tête, tout était claire, il ne laisserait plus personne mourir. Il affronterait son destin, car aucun des deux ne peut survivre tant que l'un des deux ne soit mort.

[…]

«_Harry ! » S'exclama Aquila en voyant son ami descendre les escaliers. «Harry tu vas bien.. ? »

La brunette avait déjà compris que quelques chose n'allait pas en regardant les yeux du survivant. Elle savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose qui n'allait pas leur plaire. Hermione, quand à elle, avait déjà comprit ce qui allait se passer.

«_Harry ne fait pas ça… » Supplia Hermione en s'avança vers Harry. « N'écoute pas ce qu'il a dit.. ce n'est qu'une ruse pour te perturber et t'emmener là-bas..»

Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que lui disait son ami et il continua son chemin à travers les escaliers. Ron ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et l'attrapa par le bras.

«_Ron..Lâche moi..» Souffla Harry d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour être normal.

«_Eh mon pote ! Écoute, va pas non plus t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent ! Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie ? » Cracha Ron en ayant compris, malgré son esprit un peu lent, que son meilleur ami allait dans la forêt.

«_Si je tiens à ma vie, mais je tiens aussi à celle de mes amis, comme vous ! Comme Rémus, Tonks, Luna et bien d'autre encore ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout ces gens meurt pour me protéger ! » Hurla-t-il envers ces meilleurs amis.

«_Non mais tu t'entends parler ?» Aquila avait prit la parole. « Tout ces gens ne meurent pas pour toi ! Ils meurent pour défendre leur valeur et leur principe ! Pour être libre ! Et je sais que tu le sais, alors tu peux la faire à d'autre Harry, mais pas à moi ! Alors par Merlin Harry dit moi ce que tu as vu dans la pensine ! » Lança avec colère la brunette qui s'était planter devant le survivant.

Il souffla, exaspérer de cette situation si ridicule en pleine guerre et lança un regard plein d'affirmation à Hermione, en espérant qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il n'est à parler. Et, comme il l'espérait, elle comprit.

«_Non..» Soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle comprenait le message. « Harry tu ne.. non.. !»

Elle le prit dans ces bras avec un telle force de peur qu'il ne parte de suite. Elle savait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il y aille.

Aquila et Ron restèrent pantois face à cette discussion qui n'allait que dans un sens, ne sachant trop quoi faire devant cette situation.

«_Hermione… » chuchota Harry en la prenant dans ces bras à son tour. « Explique leur..»

Il se défit de leur étreinte, afficha un dernier sourire à ces meilleurs amis et se retourna pour de bon avant d'aller affronter la réalité.

Avant que les deux autre n'aient le temps de dire quoi que se soit, tout en regardant Harry partirent elle lâcha :

«_Il est partit nous sauver.. »

[…]

Harry marchait d'un pas lent dans la forêt, à travers les racines et les arbres. Avant d'arriver à sa destination qu'il savait sans retour, il s'arrêta et sortit de ça poche le vif d'or que lui avait donné Albus. Il l'approcha délicatement de ça bouche en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la petite sphère d'or s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une petite pierre en losange, d'un rouge très sombre, presque noir. C'était la pierre de résurrection. Il rangea le vif d'or et laissa la pierre se pausé dans le creux de ça main. Délicatement, il referma ces doigts autour et ferma de nouveau les yeux. En les rouvrant, ceux qui était le plus chère à ces yeux apparurent devant lui. Il y voyait ces parents, mais aussi Rémus et Sirius.

Le survivant secoua la tête, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Rémus et Sirius se trouvaient là. Il y a encore quelques ils les avaient vu se battre dans le château et… Harry comprit. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ces joues, ils étaient mort. Et il n'avait rien put faire pour les protéger.

«_Ne pleure pas Harry… » Rassura Sirius en voyant les larmes de sont neveux. « Ne t'en veut pas de notre mort, nous savions ce que nous devions faire, et nous ne sommes pas mort en vains… »

«_Je suis désolé… » S'excusa-t-il envers son parrain. Il reprit un peu de contenance. « Est-ce que ça fait mal... de mourir Parrain ? »

«_C'est comme s'endormir… »

Harry se tourna vers ces parents qui le regardait avec amour.

«_Vous resterez toujours près de moi ? »

«_Toujours mon fils… » Répondit son père avec un sourire.

«_Juste ici...» Fit Lily en montrant le cœur de Harry.

«_Et à jamais.. » Finit Rémus alors que le survivant c'était tourné vers lui.

Harry lâcha la pierre et la fit tomber à terre. Ces parents, son parrain et son professeur disparurent. Il reprit ça marche le regard dur et d'un pas ferme. Il arriva enfin à son terminus. Une horde de mangemort encerclaient à présent le survivant. Il se trouvait en face du mage noir, entouré de ces plus fidèle serviteur dont Bellatrix et les Malefoys, derrière eux il y avait Hagrid, attaché par de forte corde.

«_Harry Potter… » Siffla Lord Voldemort. « Le garçon qui à survécut.. » Il marqua une légère pause en pointant ça baguette pointée vers son ennemi jurée. « Prépare toi à mourir… _Avada Kedavra_ !»

L'éclaire vert jaillit de ça baguette et vin s'écraser sur le corps d'Harry qui s'effondra sur le coup.

«_Noooon ! » Hurla le demi-géant en voyant ce jeune garçon mourir sous ces yeux.

[…]

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un sol d'un blanc impeccable. Il se releva rapidement en regardant partout autour de lui. Tout était blanc. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il était, il ne savait pas si il était mort ou non. Au loin, il entendait une respiration très faible, et qui émettait un léger sifflement. Le survivant se dirigea, peu confiant, vers ce bruit qui le menait devant un banc d'un blanc toujours aussi brillant. Il se pencha pour regarder en dessous et y découvrit un être à moitié mort, couvert de sang gluant, recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus, pas plus grand d'un mètre.

«_Ne t'approche pas Harry, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui… »

Le gryffondord se releva rapidement en ayant reconnus la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots.

«_Professeur Dumbeldord… Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est .. ? »

«_L'âme de Voldemort qui est encrée en toi. Mais avec le sortilège que tu as reçus, elle est entrain de mourir. Cette partit de lui ta, en quelques sorte, sauvé. »

Le garçon le regardait avec un regard perplexe. Dumbeldord poursuit.

«_Tu es l'horcruxe qu'il n'avait pas prévus de créer se soir là Harry. Il ne serait pas étonnant que cela l'ai affecté aussi. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux personnages.

«_Viens Harry, marchons un peu. »

Sans un mot il suivit son ancien professeur. Ils marchèrent un peu en contemplant ce décor blanc qui semblait tourner en boucle.

«_Professeur… Où sommes-nous ? »

«_Eh bien, cela dépend de ce que tu vois, à quoi te fais penser cette endroit ? »

«_Elle me rappel la gare de King's Cross, mais en plus propre, et sans les trains..»

«_Oh, intéressant. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher.

«_Est-ce que tout ça est réel ? » Questionna Harry en regardant son professeur.

«_Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

«_Et bien… J'ai reçus le sortilège de la mort et vous… vous êtes… »

Harry n'arrivait pas à finir ça phrase, son professeur lui manquait.

«_Je suis mort, oui. Mais tout cela peut aussi très bien se passer dans tête. Et toi, toi tu n'es pas mort, ce n'est pas encore ton heure. Pas encore..»

Ils finirent par s'arrêter. Dumbledord se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

«_Je vais te laisser maintenant.. Vis une vie heureuse Harry. » Fit-il en se tournant pou marcher dans un épais nuage blanc.

«_Non, professeur attendez ! Ne partez pas, je...»

«_N'ai pas pitié des morts Harry… Ai plutôt pitié des vivants… » Et il disparut.

[…]

«_Maître vous allez bien…? Maître..? » Demanda Bellatrix en se dirigeant vers le Lord qui s'était écroulé au sol après avoir jeté le sortilège.

«_Laisse moi je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » crachat-il en la poussant et en se relevant rapidement. « Ait-il mort ? Narcissa, va vérifier. »

Madame Malefoy regarda son maître et se dirigea vers le corps du survivant qui leur tournait le dos, au sol. Elle s'accroupit lentement et demanda d'une voix très faible que seule Harry pourrait entendre.

«_Drago… est-ce que Drago est vivant ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un très léger hochement de tête positive. Elle se releva et se tourna vers le Lord.

«_Mort. »

Lord Voldemort rigola d'un rire froid, dénué de toutes émotions. Il se tourna vers ces adeptes, un large sourire sombre sur le visage, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunâtres et mal alignées.

«_Une nouvelle air commence mes amis… Allons donc fêter notre victoire au près de nos ennemies… »

Hagrid prit Harry dans ces bras et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du château.

Hermione, Ron, Aquila et tout les autres sortirent dans la court, au loin, ils voyaient leurs ennemies arriver. La peur tiraillait leurs entrailles, mais la guerre n'était pas finit, pas encore. Plus le camps de Lord Voldemort approchait, plus on pouvait distinguer leur visage.

«_Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Ginny à voix haute. « Dans les bras d'Hagrid, qui est-ce ? »

C'est avec horreur que tout le monde découvrit le corps inerte de Harry dans les bras du demi-géant alors que les mangemorts arrivaient dans la court. Ginny criat en se ruant vers celui qu'elle aimait mais elle fut retenu par son frère George.

Le Lord avança de quelques pas, un large sourire sur son visage.

«_Harry Potter… est mort ! »

Un rire s'éleva du coté des mangemorts, tandis que de l'autre s'était des cris et des larmes.

«_Harry Potter est mort… Il n'est plus la pour vous sauvez à présent. Allons, rejoignez moi, il y a de la place dans nos rangs.. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rendre. »

Voldemort passa son regard sur l'assemblée mais il n'y eu aucune réaction. Puis, son regard fut attirer par une tête blonde platine.

«_Tient.. Drago.. Que fais-tu là-bas ? Viens nous rejoindre… »

Le serpentard pinça ces lèvres très fort, il savait qu'il devait les rejoindre pour sauver ces parents, enfin, surtout ça mère. Il cherche du regard Aquila qui avait déjà les yeux river sur lui depuis un moment. Elle lui souriait car elle savait. Son cœur allégé il avança vers le camps ennemie, le Lord le prit dans ces bras et il rejoignit ces parents qui partirent aussitôt.

«_On s'en va Drago… » Chuchota ça mère en le prenant par la taille. « On va à l'abris… Ton père reste ici lui… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils transplanaient déjà. Mais Drago ne resterait pas là les bras croisés. Non, il irait la protéger.

Voldemort attendait toujours que les autres le rejoigne, mais personne ne bougea. Du moins, la personne qui avança hors des rangs ne fut pas quelqu'un à son goût. C'était Néville Longdubat, qui boitait et qui était gravement blessé à la tête.

«_Et bien...» Commença le Lord. « Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux… Mais il doit bien y avoir une place pour toi parmi nous… »

«_Je ne veux pas entrer dans vos rangs. J'aimerai dire quelque chose..! »

«_Nous serons ravis de t'écouter..» ironisa le Lord avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Néville se positionna de façon à tenir en équilibre sur ces deux jambes, le dos courbés.

«_Harry était notre ami. Il faisait partit de notre famille. Il restera en nous, dans nos cœurs, dans nos têtes ! Il n'est pas mort en vain ! Il est mort pour nous protéger ! Et nous continuerons à nous battre encore et encore ! Contre vous ! »

Le Lord rigolait pendant que Néville faisait son discourt. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que, dans les bras d'Hagrid, Harry avait ouvert les yeux et d'un geste rapide lança un sortilège sur le serpent.

«_Stupéfix ! »

 **Et voilààààààà**

 **Bon un peu compliqué à écrire mais voilà XD**

 **Au prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
